The Game
by Enchanted47
Summary: Isabella Swan; AKA Kick ass football player. Bella is about to shake the college football world greatly as she got a full scholarship to go play football at Stanford. But, a girl playing football? How is that going to play over with her new teammates and how in the hell is she supposed to focus when she's got a super cute teammate and roommate? Guess you'll just have to read it(;
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, you guys are going to bear with me through this; I know nothing about football but I really wanted to do this story.**_

_**Chapter one: Arriving.**_

_**Bella,**_

The campus was huge; it was like nothing I'd ever seen before. "You ready, Bells?" I smiled up at my dad as he laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Of course," I answered brightly, "A new start is just what I need. I just hope my teammates are reasonable."

He grinned at me, "If not you can just show them up." I rolled my eyes as he laughed. "Let's get all your stuff to your door room." I flung my bag over my shoulder and grabbed a box; my dad grabbed the other two.

"I cannot believe I had to leave some clothes in Forks," I complained causing him to snort.

"You have enough with you as it is," he paused grabbing the door, "Plus you have almost all of your college tuition to spend." He reminded me.

"I know, I know." I sighed, walking up to the main desk.

"Hi," the secretary greeted over enthusiastically, "I'm assuming you'd like to know where you're assigned?"

I nodded, "Yes, that'd be great, thank you. I'm Isabella Swan."

She typed quickly on the computer before blinking in surprise, "Wow," she whistled, "Impressive grades and you're not even here because of them." She grinned.

"Thanks," I giggled.

"You're on the top floor, room 338." She told me in a helpful voice as she handed me the key.

"Do you know who my roommate is?" I asked praying it wasn't a guy or a slob.

"Edward Masen," she replied, "It's his second year here."

I cursed under my breath, "Okay, thank you." Of course I'd get roomed with a guy. It was just my luck. My place wasn't hard to find, it was the fifth door on the right. I sucked in a deep breath unlocking the door, "Please, please don't be a slob." I said out loud making my father laugh. I pushed open the door and beamed, "He's not a slob!" I was excited.

My dad rolled his eyes putting the boxes on my bed, "And he's a gentleman," My dad mocked, "Letting you have the window side."

I snorted, getting some clothes from the boxes. "Could you help me unpack? The faster this is done the faster I can go to the football meet." I was thankful it didn't take long to unpack everything; it gave me more time to change.

I grabbed a simple pair of jean shorts and a blue tank top before putting my hair in two braids. "Bella, there's a bunch a football players there. Are you sure you want to be wearing that?"

I shrugged, "It's warm out." I said simply, tying my runners. "There," I smiled, grabbing my iPod, "I'm ready to go."

He pulled me in a quick hug, "I'm proud of you, Bells." He appraised, "Now, I'll walk you to the field but then I have to go check in to my hotel." I nodded as we walked out the door just in time for me to bump into someone.

"Oh! I am so sorry!" I apologized quickly. To my surprise the beautiful girl just laughed, dusting herself off.

"No blood, no foul." She waved me off, "I'm Alice Cullen; I live two doors down from you." I took her hand not being able to keep from smiling at her bell like voice.

She was short with black spiky hair. "I'm Bella Swan. It's nice to meet you."

"Are you heading down?" she asked, beaming when I nodded. "Cool! Me too!" My dad followed us silently, smiling slightly.

Alice was a hyper talkative one but I couldn't help but love her. She was so easy to get along with. We parted ways but I knew I'd see her again. I really liked the girl.

I was excited to see the field; it looked amazing on TV. "All right, Bells. Go easy on 'em tonight." My dad chuckled giving me one last quick hug. "I'll see you tomorrow." I watched him walk away, nerves suddenly filling me. I was alone.

I shook my head quickly, placing my headphones in my ears and swiftly entered.

It was even more magnificent in person.

_**End of Chapter One**_

_**Sooo? Whatcha think? I can take criticism, don't treat me lightly or I'll kick your ass(: jk. **_

_**Revieeew.**_

_**Oh! And if any of your readers know anything about football that may help me, that would be freaking great!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: I got asked which football this is and it's not like the soccer one. It's actual life football that like people got to NFL games for and the super bowl and stuff. Jeez. I'm terrible at explaining. Sigh. Anyway, enjoy chapter two.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own nuthin.**_

_**Chapter two: She's a girl!**_

_**Bella,**_

I was giddy just thinking about getting to play here. It was too amazing for words. I was completely wonderstruck.

I tilted my head, still walking forward. Coach was talking to a large huddle of guys and the assistant coaches were behind him listening as well. A few caught my eye and flashed a slight smile. Coach was full on grinning when he saw me but hid it well.

I rolled my eyes as he continued to warn them about the great surprise I was. "The change this year you will like; it's not a choice." I bit on my lip fighting a loud laugh. "We are getting an outstanding new player who can kick your asses to the moon. This new player, number thirteen, is different than the rest of you, but is not to be underestimated." I placed my hands on my hips, grinning at him amusedly. I was standing about ten feet away from the large group. The boys hadn't seen me yet. "Thirteen can catch, throw and you may not believe it but can tackle very well. Now, Stanford is very lucky to have thirteen, so I don't want to hear any complaints." He ended sternly.

I simply rolled my eyes walking forward again, past the boys, "Coach, you're making me sound the like the queen of England or something." I laughed, stretching my arms out for a hug.

He chuckled, hugging me back quickly, "It's good to see you, Bella."

"Like wise." I confirmed and then looked past him to the assistant coaches, "You guys, too."

"Wait, what!" a guy exploded from the group. "She's a girl! You'll never survive here."

I pursed my lips and coach took a step back immediately. "Look, sweetheart, you have no idea what I can do. So, until you can prove that I don't belong here, shut up." A large guy in the front burst out laughing.

"Awe, I like you." He chortled, "Bella, was it?" I nodded smiling. He looked me over once then grimaced, "You look like you could be snapped like a twig, no offence. How can you even take tackles?"

Coach snorted from behind me, "She's never been tackled. She's too fast for anyone."

The guy looked taken back. "You can't be that fast."

I shrugged, "Try me."

"Edward you're racing her." The guy said looking back. I was expecting a Greek god to appear. Before I could be caught staring, I looked away. He was the handsomest being I had ever seen. Bronze hair, tall, gorgeous. . .

"Emmett," Edward tried.

"Are you okay with racing?" he asked me, I nodded trying to look discrete about memorizing Edward's features. "Then you are racing." Something clicked.

"Hey, um, what's your last name?" I asked Edward hesitantly.

His perfect brow furrowed before he answered in his mesmerizing silky voice, "Masen."

My eyes raked over him one last time before grinning, "My dad's not going to be liking me rooming with you. . ." I giggled, "Well, unless, on the off chance you are gay?"

A smile spread across his lips as everyone laughed, "Unfortunately for your dad, I am not gay." I bit my lip and nodded.

"He'll get over it." I shrugged. "So are we racing or what?" I asked, playing with my braid.

"If you want to, I guess." He answered hesitantly. I ushered him to stand with me, "Just to the end?" I nodded.

"You call coach." He called and Edward took off running, I stood there for another five seconds or so.

"Why aren't you going?" Some guy demanded.

I grinned, "Head start." I replied before taking off. I had to admit; Edward was fast.

But I was faster.

_**REVIEW?(:**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey, you followers and favoriters! Not a lot of you are reviewing! I won't absolutely make you, but it really would be truly nice to hear (well, see) opinions.**_

_**I don't own nuthin.**_

_**Chapter three: Good.**_

_**Bella,**_

He was panting slightly while I was perfectly fine. "You are _fast_." He blinked looking at me with his green stunners. I just smiled and turned around to the guys who were gaping. I giggled and sent them a wink. The coaches were just dying of laughter; I was surprised their pants were still dry.

"You're pretty fast too." I complimented, starting to walk back. I didn't want to run; I wanted to talk to him for a minute. "I take it you're the fastest on the team?" I asked as he caught up and walked beside me.

"Was." He corrected, looking at me. I blushed; now I felt bad about taking that away from him.

I laughed nervously, looking down. "Second the best?" I tried weakly.

He shrugged, "I don't really care," I relaxed, "I'm not one of those people who need to be special." I nodded.

"I feel the same way," I admitted, "It's kind of hard trying not to stand out when you're a girl playing in my the big leagues though."

He laughed slightly, "We'll buy you a wig." He winked making me giggle slightly.

I couldn't take it; I had to know. "I'm sorry, but is that your real hair and eye color?" I blurted out.

He raised his eyebrows, an amused smile crossing his lips. "Yeah, why?"

"They're not exactly a normal color."

"I'm not sure whether to be offended or-"

"Not offended," I assured before he could finish. "It's unique."

He smiled, shaking his head. "Thanks. So, I take it you like my eyes, then?"

I blushed, "Well, greens one of my favorite colors." I defended myself weakly. It was my fourth, but just got bumped up to first.

"You have beautiful eyes as well, Bella." I liked the way he said my name more than I should. "They remind me of chocolate."

I've known this man less than five minutes and he was already making me blush like a little girl. "Oh, um, thank you." I paused, before changing the subject, "Are you mad that I'm on the team?"

He looked surprised, "Why would I be mad?"

"I'm a girl." I said, pointing out the obvious.

He shrugged, "That doesn't matter. You're good and I can tell you love the game. I look forward to seeing what you got."

"That would be a first." I admitted with an edgy laugh. "I transferred high schools when they told me I couldn't be on the team."

"They wouldn't let you?" he was shocked.

"I had two options," I held up one finger, "One was I got on the team if I slept with the coach." I held up another finger, "Two was being the water girl."

"That's awful. Please tell me you at least got him fired."

"They didn't believe me." I pursed my lips, "However, he did have very sore balls for the next few days."

He laughed, as he fist bumped with me. "That must've sucked leaving your friends though."

"Friend." I corrected, "I wasn't very popular. I had two friends; one of which came with me because they didn't allow him on the team either."

"You're old school has really bad taste, I'm guessing." He asked as we approached the large group.

I smiled cheekily, "Bad taste, and ugly whores." He threw his head back in laughter.

"Nice." He chuckled, smiling crookedly at me. I blushed slightly, but turned to the guys before he could catch me doing it.

"So," I placed my hand on my hip. "Are we good now or am I going to have to do some more unnecessary demonstrations?" They all murmured no's except one

"Coach, said you could walk like nothing on your hands." Emmett grinned, gesturing me to show him.

"Coach," I groaned making him laugh an apology. "All right. I'll do it once." I said after Emmett asked again. "It's not really that amazing, but okay." I backed up and easily lifted myself on my hands and walked forward. Carefully, I front flipped back into normal position right close to Emmett.

"You have got to teach me how to do that!" I rolled my eyes.

"I started practicing that when I was ten and I didn't perfect for a couple years." He frowned and nodded, sulking. "So, we're all good." I repeated. "Good." I said smiling when they all agreed. "I just want to be treated normally, please. No different than the rest of you."

"Does that mean we get to slap your butt?" A blonde guy asked immaturely.

I crossed my arms over my chest, "You can sure as hell try, but honey, I can't promise you that there will be no permanent damage to your man parts, that is, if you have any."

Emmett and the others laughed loudly and the blonde look annoyed. "Okay," Emmett laughed, draping an arm over my shoulder casually. "I really like you."

I smiled slightly, rolling my eyes. "Hey, Bella, there is the issue of the locker room . . ." Coach trailed off looking sheepish.

"I have no idea." I admitted, "I just usually waited until everyone was done or I got here early."

He sighed, "We'll figure something out. Maybe we'll put up a curtain or something, I can trust everyone here will be respectful." He said eyeing them expectantly, almost fatherly like.

"Yes, coach." They all agreed in union.

"I don't think I trust blondey over there." He scowled at me, narrowing his eyes.

"I'll be your personal locker room body guard Miss Bella." Emmett said playfully. I grinned at him, shaking my head.

"Thanks," I laughed, glancing at the clock. "It's getting late. I think I'm going to head back." I announced, taking out my iPod once more. "You coming, Edward?" I asked putting my ear buds in. He nodded and we wished everyone a good night before taking our leave.

_**REVIEW?((:**_

_**Because I just got back to school I might update every other day but I'll try for both days on the weekends.**_

_**~Enchanted47**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I guess this is almost like a filler chapter, but the next two chapters after this are my favorite that I've written so far. I'll update again soon if I get a ton of reviews. Hint hint, wink wink. (;**_

_**I don't own nuthin.**_

_**Chapter four: Lives back home.**_

_**Bella,**_

"So, Emmett's you're cousin?" I asked tossing the ball back and forth with Edward as we lounged around the quad.

He nodded, "Yeah. We were both ecstatic when we got the same scholarship here and my other cousin and his sister, Alice, got accepted here too."

I smiled, "That worked out good."

"It did," he agreed, "Jasper's a good friend of ours here and his sister, Rosalie, is here as well. We've made a full loop." He chuckled.

"I wish Jake was here," I laughed, "He's quite entertaining and of course, the obvious, I've known him forever."

"Did he not get accepted here?" he asked, putting the ball to the side.

"Well, he's a great football player and he got a few football scholars elsewhere. I told him to go for it and that I would kick his ass in a game later." I told him smiling brightly.

"He's sound like an all right guy." Edward approved, moving closer to close the large gap we had.

I nodded, hating being so under control by his mesmerizing eyes. "What about you? Did you have to leave anyone important behind in Chicago?"

He shrugged and ran a hand through his naturally messy hair, "Just my parents. Alice, Em and I kept a tight circle. Chicago high school people are mostly nice, but there are. . ." he grinned at me, "A few stupid whores." I giggled slightly.

"My words." I teased, hitting his chest lightly. "So, who's all going tonight?" Emmett had asked me to come hang out with him and a few of the teammates at a restaurant. I loved Emmett; he was the brother I always wanted. Edward on the other hand, was the boyfriend I always wanted.

He was perfect, not just in looks. He was smart, funny, talented and just plain amazing. I'd only been here five days and I already had a huge crush on him.

Fabulous.

"Emmett, me, Seth, Jarod, Brady and Embry." I nodded. "Did you decide if you wanted to come or not?"

"Yeah, I guess I can grace you all with my presence." I said playfully making him laugh his enchanting laugh. I loved the sound of it.

My phone buzzed in my pocket and I instantly grabbed for it. "Hello?"

"You might want to get to the parking lot." My dad's voice rang out. I could hear the smile in his tone.

My brow furrowed, "Why?" he was back in Forks already.

"I had a special delivery made." My mind clicked and I grinned.

"You sent out my bike?"

"No," my smile faltered slightly, "I got you that new one you wanted." I let out the most girlish squeal ever. Edward looked at me with an amused smile.

"Dad! Oh my god! I'm heading there right now, I'll call you in a bit. Thank you!"

"You're welcome, Bells." I pressed the end button and grabbed Edward's handing towing him behind me quickly.

"Where are we going?" he laughed.

"Parking lot." I answered shortly, ignoring the spark that our hands had when I grabbed his. He didn't question me any further; just let me drag him to the parking lot. Once we had gotten there, I scanned the lot not letting go of his hand. He didn't seem to mind so I just went with it.

I spotted right in the front the midnight blue one I had been begging my dad for months. Without warning I started walking quickly and he stumbled slightly. "That's yours?" he questioned as we approached it.

I nodded, just about bouncing on my heels. I reached out to touch it, running my hand along the seat. "It's perfect!" I gushed. He seemed a little shocked.

"When did you learn how to ride a motorcycle?" I shrugged.

"Around sixteen, I guess. Jake and I used to sit in his garage and fix up some bikes that nobody wanted anymore." I explained. "I fell in love with riding."

He smiled at me momentarily taking my breath away. "It suits you." He complimented. I blushed, thanking him quietly. I took out my phone and sent a big thank you text to my dad almost bouncing in my spot. I was going to be riding around on it all night, I knew that for sure. "We should probably head back to the room. Do you want a ride tonight?" I just gave him a look making him laugh.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand again, tugging on it so we could go get ready. I was eager; I knew I'd be late to dinner because I wanted to never stop riding the thing but I seriously didn't care.

_**REVIEEW?(:**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Alright guys, let me know what you think, remember to review and next chapter will either be posted tomorrow or the next day. It's an actual game next chapter(:**_

_**I don't own nuthin**_

_**Chapter Five: Somethin' about nice eyes?**_

_**Bella,**_

My bike handled like a dream. I considered calling the guys and telling them I couldn't make it but I decided against it. I pulled into the restaurants parking lot and unwillingly hopped off my bike. With one last long glance I parted with it.

Of course, like every restaurant needed, there was a bitchy hostess. "Can I help you?" she asked examining her nails. I barely kept myself from rolling my eyes.

I ran a hand through my hair, "I'm looking for the big ass football players."

She frowned, "That's a closed party." I'm guessing the whore got turned down once or twice.

"That I'm late to." I replied impatiently. She pursed her lips.

"I'll go get one of them." I rolled my eyes as she scurried off. She came back a few minutes later with Emmett who was grinning at me.

"Well, hey there, sexy." He whistled teasingly taking in my attire. I swatted his arm lightly. I wasn't wearing anything unusual; black skinnies, my leather jacket and my bow stilettos. "You're late." He scolded playfully leading me to their table.

"Sorry," I laughed, "I got a little preoccupied with my bike."

"Edward's been very anxious to see you." He smirked making me blush.

"Really?" I asked shyly.

He nodded nudging my arm. "He's going to die when he sees your pretty little face." Suddenly nervous, I fiddled with the hem of my jacket and walked silently next to Emmett. He led me to the back room where five football players sat.

Jasper whistled at me causing the rest of them to turn and stare, "Damn, Bella." He chortled. "How many hearts do you plan on breaking tonight?" I rolled my eyes, desperately trying not to blush.

I'm a failure.

I took my seat in the booth next to Edward, scooting closer to him than I would anyone else. "Hey." He smiled, eyes raking over me slightly. "How was your joy ride?" he teased.

"Great." I enthused. "I was considering ditching you guys and riding to Canada." He just laughed, with a heartbreaking smile.

"You got a hot date after this?" Brady piped with true curiosity.

I tilted my head, "Uh, no? This is my regular everyday clothes, you know."

"You wear high heels all the time?" Embry snorted.

"Well, no. Not all the time. It'd be a little hard to play footballs in heels." I retorted playfully; they all chuckled. I listened to all their conversations in fascination. They didn't remind me of my old football team in high school at all; I was thankful for that. The boys at my high school were obnoxious and silly and just straight up ass holes.

I felt a vibration in my pocket and immediately took out my phone. Just as I was about to slide out of the booth, Emmett's voice stopped me. "Team rules; you have to answer your first phone call on speaker. It shows a sign of trust."

"Seriously?" I snorted. Everyone agreed and I sighed placing it on the table. I pressed the talk button and hoped it wasn't anything bad. "Hello?"

"Charlie wouldn't buy me a motorcycle." I almost laughed; I could just see him pouting.

"Whatever, Jake." I scoffed. Realization crossed Edward's features but everyone else looked confused.

"It's boring without you here." He complained, "Switch schools."

"Nah, I'm good." I dismissed easily. I loved it here; sure, I did miss him but I fit in here.

"My teammates are asses. How are yours?" They all leaned in with curious eyes. I shook my head on them grinning.

"They're great." I answered him and them. "I'm out with a few of them right now."

His voice turned teasing, "Which ones? Have you moved in on the 'cute' one yet?" My eyes widened and I reached to grab my phone but Emmett got it first and smirked at me. "What was his name again?"

"Nobody!" I protested quickly, pink coloring my cheeks.

"Seriously Bells? Don't be such a girl. It was an older name wasn't it?"

"Jake, if you value your life you will stop talking!" I pleaded, my face falling in my hands.

"You act like I'm going to look him up in the phone book and tell him."

I frowned. "I'm sure you would."

"I remember a few names that you told me, uh. There was Emmett, Edward, uh, Jasper, Brody? No, no, Brady, Seth and um, Embry right?"

I chewed on my bottom lip, "You've got a freaky memory." I grumbled.

"Oh, give me a minute. I'll remember who you talked about for a good half hour." Panicking I made I grab for the phone again. He pulled back grinning wildly with a teasing glint in his eye.

"Jake, shut up." I complained.

"Oh hell no, it's fun embarrassing you." My hands clenched into fists. "Alright let me see. I was zoned out for half of your gushing so I missed some details. . ." Oh thank god. "Something about nice eyes, or something." I groaned. At least he didn't use my actual adjective; enchanting.

"Jake, stop! You're killing me."

He laughed loudly, "I'm not going to stop guessing until I get it right." He declared. I rubbed my temple. This was going to suck. 'Give me the phone'. I mouthed desperately. I was going to kill the little bastard. "It wasn't Seth or Embry. I think Emmett was out too." They mocked hurt. I just rolled my eyes at them.

"Jacob."

"Isabella." He mocked back. I could see his annoying smirk. "I've narrowed it down. It's Jasper or Edward, isn't it?"

"No!"

"You're lying skills haven't improved." I bit my tongue refusing to look at either Edward or Jasper; mostly Edward. "Which one had the green eyes?" I slapped my hand to my forehead. Damn it. Emmett was shaking with silent laughter as he handed me the phone. I took a quick leave, exiting the room practically dying.

"You know, I really want to kill you right now."

"It was Edward!" He suddenly recalled. I frowned.

"Yes, it was." I couldn't lie to save my life. "Jake, I've got to go. I'll call you later."

"Oh, jeez, Bella. Don't be mad."

"I'm not." I promised. Embarrassed, yes. "I've just got to get back to the team."

He sighed. "Alright, talk to you soon, Bells." Just as I hung up my phone dinged with a new text.

It was from Edward. I almost didn't want to read it.

I'm sure glad I did though.

_Your eyes are much prettier than mine._

My phone dinged again with an even better text.

_Oh and FYI I've liked you since the first day, sweetheart._

I'd never felt so much warmth in my chest before.

**Review?(:**


	6. Chapter 6

_**I have to really say thanks to you guys for reviewing, following and making my story your favorites. It really does mean the world to me. It inspires me to write faster when I read the reviews, I haven't gotten one comment telling me my story sucks and I have to say that feels amazing. So, I'm thinking I'll dedicate a chapter to the 50**__**th**__** reviewer! Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**_

_**P.S. I know this game isn't probably able to happen in real life but I had a hell of a good time writing it.**_

_**I don't own nuthin.**_

_**Chapter six: Let's do that again.**_

_**Bella,**_

I was more than pumped. Practices were great, the team and I worked together amazingly and it was the first game of the season. It was a home game which I was thankful for because that meant Alice and Rosalie, who I had become very close with over the past month, could hopefully celebrate with us after the game. That is, if we won.

After the change room disaster at our first practice, I had my own space with a giant curtain. There was no way in hell I was letting them see me half naked ever again. Seeing some of them fully naked wasn't the best experience either . . . Ugh.

I smoothed out my jersey like the girl I am. I had to admit; I loved the red and white more than my old school colors. Who uses orange and brown? Ew. Rolling my eyes I moved to my mirror, looking myself over once.

You're in the big leagues, Bella. It's not a dream.

Grinning like a fool, I shut my locker grabbing my water bottle and helmet off the bench. "Clear?" I called over the rustling noises.

Clear I guess was our safe word. They'd let me know when they're all covered up so I could get out un scarred. "Clear!" A booming voice confirmed. I waltzed out and they continued on carefully. What made my brow furrow was that every single player I saw had the black lines under their eyes. I'd never done it, but I sure as hell wanted to. I looked over at Edward who had them too. He grinned and winked at me.

Blushing slightly, I walked over at him. "Everyone's wearing that stuff." I pointed at his face. "I feel like a loner." He laughed at me and turned to grab a small jar out of his locker.

"It's to keep the sun from glinting off our cheeks and into our eyes." He explained screwing off the cap.

Oh. I frowned. "There's no sun like ever in forks so that's probably why I have never used it." He just smiled and smudged some on his thumb.

"Want some?" I nodded eagerly, causing further amusement. He gently smudged the black substance across the top off my cheek, under my eyes. "Don't you look tough," he teased wiping his thumb on a towel.

I rolled my eyes. "See you on the field, Masen." Edward and I hadn't gone much farther than admitting our feelings. We were just slowly progressing, I guess. I walked through the corridors, suddenly overwhelmed by the amazing crowd. The stands were dead full. Wow.

"You ready, Swan?" Coach's voice brought me out of my trance. I copied his bright smile and nodded. "You know, we're not going to play you right at the start, right?"

I raised my eyebrow, "I will get to play though right?" I clarified.

"Of course. Just not right away, knowing me, I'll probably put you in after ten minutes." He chuckled patting my shoulder before joining the other coaches once more.

It felt like a century before the game finally started. After the national anthem, things started to speed up and soon enough everyone was in position. I watched eagerly, cursing mentally as the opposing team scored the first touchdown.

Edward, Emmett and Jasper were all out on the field working their hardest to kick ass. I could faintly hear the coach sigh before he turned to me completely. "Get ready." He mouthed.

Excitement and adrenaline rushed through me as I shot up off the bench and to his side. As they were getting ready to reposition he called off two players and sent Embry and I out. I think I faintly saw Edward smile at me but I was too absorbed in the game already.

If they thought, and I quote, a "beast" in practice they hadn't seen anything yet. My eyes narrowed at the guy who had been tackling our quarter back left and right. He was large; looked like a cocky son of a bitch with his annoying smirk.

I was happy none of the players had noticed I was a girl yet. It gave me a chance to prove myself. And the first thing I'm going to do to prove myself is tackle the shit out of that man.

The next few seconds happened so quickly. The large man, number 64, got the ball and then, well, true to my word I tackled him. I could almost hear the horrified gasps from my teammates and coaches as I felt to the ground with him. I was happy though. It was fun as hell. I rolled off the man and sprang up, dusting myself off. I noticed my helmet was slightly crooked, too much to just change on my head. I swiftly took it off, shook out my hair and placed it back on all in the time period of a minute.

The man was still on the ground looking at me with wide eyes. I winked at him. "You stay off my quarter back." Grinning, I turned back around to my gaping friends.

"Jesus, Bella." Edward hissed as we got ready to position ourselves again. "You almost gave me a heart attack." I just shrugged and he grumbled under his breath.

Our side had the ball this time and I was instantly in video game mode. No one had faces, nobody was my friend. It was all just the game. I caught the ball easily as it was thrown to me and then ran like hell. I could feel myself running faster than I had ever had. This is probably why I ended up looking back.

Everyone was running after me, all too slow to even touch me. I came up to the touchdown line surprisingly quickly. Almost tauntingly, I slowed slightly and did something I had always wanted to do. I combined my years of practising flips and my years of football into the perfect front flip into the area and slammed the ball down on the field.

The crowd roared just like my dreams, making me smile ear to ear. Coach's smile matched my own as he almost died of laughter. "Awe yeah, Bella!" Emmett's voice was just loud enough for me to hear as he and the others almost tackled me in bear hugs. I laughed gleefully.

"So, what do you guys think about doing that again?"

_**LOL, Bella. Revieew(:**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**So, I got asked to do some longer chapters and I would, I mean, usually on the other stories I've been working on there is a good 2-4 thousand but with this I want to update regularly. So, if I have longer chapters I'll end up updating less. But I'll leave that for you to decide, just tell me what you'd like more; longer chapters and updating every two or three days or stay the same. You can message me or just add you thoughts in the reviews(;**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to my fiftieth reviewer, AlyNody0209. Thanks so much and keep up with the reviews guys! They make me so happy.**_

_**I don't own nuthin**_

_**Chapter seven: You'll know Taylor Swift in no time, boys.**_

_**Bella,**_

"Put me down! Put me down," I laughed as they threw me in the air. It was scary as hell; I thought they'd drop me.

"No way," Emmett yelled, "Five touch downs and you managed to tackle three players that were ten times bigger than you! That calls for celebration!" The rest of the team whooped in agreement.

"You can buy me a car then, just put me down!" They just laughed and slowly set me to my feet. I was a little wobbly after being thrown in the air. "Thank you," I smiled, steadying myself.

"Hey, young lady!" I looked back to the noise to see the head coach of the other team coming my way. I blinked twice.

"Um, hello." I shifted awkwardly, holding my helmet in front my stomach. He stuck out his hand which I accepted politely. His rough, sturdy shake caused me to wobble a bit.

"I have to admit, you are probably one of the best players I have ever met." His voice almost sounded defeated, but admiring none the less.

My cheeks heated up completely, "Oh, um, thank you." I stammered, blushing at the ground, "Hey, uh, is that one guy I tackled okay?" I asked concerned.

He looked at me amused, "I shouldn't be so in awe about you hurting my player, but that was one hell of a tackle. You dislocated his shoulder."

"B-but he's huge! There is no way I could have done that!" My jaw was hanging open, I was sure. He was a good foot taller than me and very built.

"I thought the same thing," he answered seriously, "But the medics are sure."

I cringed, "Tell him I'm sorry?" He looked at me weirdly but nodded slowly.

"You are one odd girl." He said shaking his head, "Good game, kid." He turned and walked away before I could say the same.

"Come on Bells, we're going to get you drunk!" Emmett cheered.

"I'm not legal age." I answered automatically. He just rolled his eyes and gave me a good shove towards the locker rooms.

To my surprise they actually let me listen to my music on the stereo as we got changed. Yup, full on Taylor Swift for the Stanford football players. Of course they made annoyed comments at the music and then eventually turned it off and put on their own again.

I snorted. Men.

I'd have them singing along to _We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together_ in no time. Wrapping a towel tightly around my body, I grabbed my shower things and yelled over the music the code word once more. It took a bit longer this time. "If I see one naked body as I go to the shower you are all getting an extremely hard kick to the balls." I threatened stepping out of my secluded area. They all just laughed and went on with their business.

I felt much better after the hot water poured onto my back. It soothed my aching muscles. I almost killed someone when I got a dose of freezing cold water. They made a new rule after that: no flushing the toilets while Bella's in the shower because she'll kick your ass.

I sat on the bench after I was fully ready waiting for Edward to finish up. While I paid no attention to the other players, I couldn't help but ogle his nicely defined abs and arms. "So, what are we doing after this?" I asked him, forcing my eyes to go anywhere but his chest.

He shrugged throwing on his shirt. I noted the fact that dark grey went well with his hair and eyes. "What would you like to do?"

"Honestly? Even though I should celebrate, I just want to chill back in our room or go out for a walk or something. Nothing wild." I admitted quietly, trying to be discreet about inhaling his cologne as he put a touch on.

"Well, you're the reason we won. So, I'll take that walk with you." He answered with a dazzling smile that made me feel weak in the knees.

I blushed, "Hey, Brady got a touch down too."

He just rolled his eyes. "You got five and had enough time in the first one to show off." He teased.

I couldn't help but grin at that, "I'm sorry I've always wanted to do that." I chortled, "It was actually really fun though."

"You blew the other team away that's for sure." I only nodded mesmerized by his final appearance. Why did he have to look like a god? "Ready to get out of here?" He asked lifting his bag over his shoulder.

"Yeah," I agreed, shrugging on my leather jacket. I picked up my bag, "Let's go."

"You ready Emmet, Jasper?" He called across the room.

They rolled their eyes and crossed the room, "For hours." Jasper exaggerated. "Come on, Alice and Rose are waiting at the club."

"We're going to head back actually." Edward explained calmly.

Emmett exploded, "What! But, Bells we have to celebrate!"

"Next time," I promised, "I want to get some ice on my shoulder for a bit."

"You're hurt?" Edward's green eyes twinkled with worry making my heart pound.

"It's just a small bruise," I told him, "It happens at my first game of every season. I end up getting a bruise that'll last about two or three days tops. It's no big deal."

He let it drop but I could still see his brow furrowed, which meant he was probably thinking the worst thing that could possibly happen. "Fine," I was surprised when Emmett let me go so easily, "But next time we win. We are going to party until you pass out. Am I making myself clear, missy?"

I giggled rolling my eyes, "Sir, yes, sir." I saluted playfully. They just laughed and we started to make our way out. I stared at the ground most of the way out seeing as some of the guys weren't dressed yet.

We walked out just to be blinding by cameras. I felt Edward's hand on my back as he led me through the photographers who kept shouting my name. "What the heck was that?" I asked as we loaded our things into the Volvo.

"Bella, you're a girl who just kicked ass in college football. They want to interview you and see what the hell is going on. Don't be surprised if they asked you if you're on drugs." I simply blinked in shock, climbing into the Volvo passenger seat. "Hey, you want to grab something to eat?" he asked softly obviously guessing I was in need of a distraction.

"Yes," I replied immediately. "I'm starving."

"I'm not surprised." He commented, pulling out. "Coach played you the whole time."

"You played a fair amount too. Aren't you hungry as well?"

"I'm a guy; we're always hungry." Rolling my eyes, I gave him a weak smack on the shoulder. "Where would you like to go?"

"Wherever." I replied, "I haven't eaten a lot around here, so I don't know what's good." I noticed his glancing at me out of the corner of his eye. I blushed, "We could just go grab something at that restaurant we went to a month ago."

A smile played at his lips, "The one with the phone call?"

Sighing, I agreed. "The one with the phone call."

_**Revieew?(:**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Okay, so this is a little bit of a longer chapter; just under two thousand words. So, I'm going to try and make my chapters longer but still keep a regular update hopefully. I love taking in your guys requests so don't be afraid to be honest. But when I do, don't expect them to be right at the next chapter because I usually have the next one ready for you guys but I'll for sure try to add your opinions within the next three. **_

_**I don't own nuthin.**_

_**Chapter Eight: I am an idiot.**_

_**Bella,**_

"Do you think people will start treating me differently?" I pushed around the food on my plate worriedly. "I don't want to be used or treated specially."

I felt his gentle strong hand lifting my head by tilting my chin up. "They'll treat you differently for a bit." He admitted, "It will be fine once everything settles, but until then I'll take care of you."

"Thank you," I smiled trying to brush of my blushing cheeks. "You ready to go?"

"Yup," He answered and before I could blink he threw some bills on the table.

"Let me pay some," I protested reaching for my wallet.

"What gentleman lets the lady pay on a date?" he teased pulling me out of my chair.

I blinked. "A date?"

His smile fell slightly and he suddenly grew nervous, "If you'd like it to be, I mean, it doesn't have to be-" I cut him off short by leaning up and pressing my lips gently to his cheek.

"A date is perfect." I assured taking him by the hand and leading him out the restaurant as he just kind of stared at me with glazed eyes. I hid a smirk; looks like I wasn't the only one who could be dazzled. Not paying attention I crashed into a large chest. "Whoa." Edward caught me before I stumbled; I shot him an appreciative smile. I looked back at the large man. "I'm sorry, I wasn't looking." I apologized.

"You're Isabella Swan." He looked surprised, "I just watched the game." I blushed at the grinning face, "I must say little lady, you are quite the football player."

"Thank you." I murmured embarrassedly.

"You have a nice evening and congratulations!" he called over his shoulder before disappearing completely.

"Wow." I shook my head leaning up against the Volvo. "It's already happening."

"Don't you worry your pretty little mind." Edward smiled, opening the door up for me and a chivalrous manner. He spoke again once he was in the vehicle himself. "It'll die down. So, what would you like to do now?"

"Is it okay if we just head back and watch a movie?" I felt like such a dork. I didn't want to go and party but I'm sure he did.

"Sounds good." He replied starting up the car.

"You know, you could just drop me off and then go hang out with Em and Jasper if you'd like."

He looked at me oddly, "Why would I do that?"

"I'm sure they're more entertaining than me. Besides, don't you want to celebrate the win?" I asked.

"You're plenty entertaining and a lot prettier. I'm not one for huge parties I guess, I mean yeah I'll go celebrate with the guys but only when I'm up to it. Which is why I'm glad you said you just wanted to chill." He admitted careful to keep his eyes on the road.

A smile played on my lips, "Oh. Well, it's nice for me too. It gets kind of boring when you're alone."

He rolled his eyes, "Tell me about it. I spent a good hour staring at the wall once just trying to use my imagination."

I laughed, "Staring at a wall?" I repeated amused. "You could have watched TV or something, you weirdo."

"There was no power," he explained, "I was literally bored to tears."

"When was this?"

"Um, it was close to the end of our first semester. Maintenance did something wrong and cut a cord or something. We were pissed because the gym was closed because of it." He answered dryly obviously recalling something. "So, what movie would you like to watch?"

Our conversation continued easily right up to where we started up the movie on my laptop. Edward had his arm curled around me as I cuddled in his chest; it was nice. I'd never had any experience at things like this.

_I hope he can be patient_, I worried, _and I can't rush into anything. If this works out he'd be my first kiss, my first everything._

I tried my best to not focus on the negative and just enjoy his presence and the movie but I seemed to be too absorbed in him. He caught me staring in the corner of his eye and smiled slightly, "I know I'm gorgeous but this is a really good movie." I blushed.

"Shut up." I mumbled burying my face in his arm. Why did he have to notice everything? It's bad enough I'm not that subtle but he just knows what I'm doing at all times, I swear.

His body shook lightly. I concluded that he was probably laughing. "You're so silly." He sighed and pressed his lips to my head gently. "Are you tired?" It was only eight-ish. I wasn't tired, I was just comfortable and relaxed.

"Not really." I told him my voice muffled by his arm. I moved my head and looked up at him, "It's not that late."

"Alice and Rose texted me," he started, "They said for me to ask you if you wanted to go hang out with them for a bit in their room."

It would give my mind a chance to un-cloud my mind. "Yeah, I should probably go talk to them." _So I can gush about you. _

"Same with the guys." He replied shutting the laptop, "I'm sure they have some amusing club story to tell me." I just smiled scooting out of his arms and off the bed.

"Tell them I say hi and I'll see you in a bit." I shot him a smile before reaching for the door handle. He caught my wrist before I could fully leave.

"I had a great time tonight, Bella." He said softly, dazzling me with his intense eyes.

"Me too." I answered once I remembered how to exhale; he smiled at me. I watched him as his eyes trailed from mine to down my face. His gaze lingered on my lips causing my cheeks to burn. Was he going to kiss me? Would it be like in the movies?

My eyes widened in panic as he started to lean in and took a step back, "I'll see you later!" I rushed out, hurrying to get out the door. I couldn't look at his dejected face; it broke my heart.

I didn't bother knocking on the door; I just barged in and sank down to the floor with my back against the door. "I am such an idiot!" I groaned.

I could hear shifting movements but didn't look anywhere but the ceiling. "What happened?" Alice demanded.

My eyes shifted to her sharp blue ones. "Edward tried to kiss me." I confessed, blushing.

"What do you mean tried?" Rosalie countered obviously getting the catch.

"I was being an idiot and left the room before he could! Ugh, he probably feels so rejected right now." They looked at me oddly, questioning my actions.

"Why?" Alice asked, pulling me off the floor and pushing me to sit on her bed.

"Because I wouldn't know what to do if he kissed me!" I admitted. "I-I've never kissed anybody."

"Never?" Rose gasped leaning forward anxiously.

I grabbed the pillow from the head of the bed and hugged it to my chest, "Never." I confirmed lamely. "I wasn't exactly popular at my high school and I sure as hell wasn't going to kiss Jake. That would be like kissing my brother; gross."

They both laughed heartily at that. "I don't know why anybody wouldn't want you; you're gorgeous." Alice said with a wink, "Heck, I'd turn for you." I frowned at her before chucking the pillow at her head. "Hey!" she protested as Rosalie and I giggled.

"Don't be over dramatic." I told her rolling my eyes. "I don't know what I'm going to say to him later." I sighed getting back to the matter at hand. "He probably doesn't want to see me right now."

"He probably wants an explanation," Rose pointed out. "I bet you he's trying to figure it out as we speak, Bella. He's a good guy and is most likely waiting for you to explain."

"He'll think I'm pathetic when I tell him the truth." I responded dryly, "At this rate I'll end up being a forty year old virgin."

"Now who's being over dramatic?" Alice huffed, "Bella. Edward likes _you_. A lot. He'll understand."

I grimaced. What if she was wrong. . ? "Let's just not talk about this anymore." I paused, "Distract me." I demanded softly.

"When we were at the club some drunk guy asked Rose to give him a lap dance." Alice supplied casually.

I burst out laughing, "What?" They joined in on my giggling fest.

"I thought Emmett was going to punch him out." Rose chuckled, "He was pissed; it was kind of funny."

I rolled my eyes, "Apparently not to him." We continued to talk, Alice demanding to paint my nails as we did. I lingered there for quite some time. I didn't want to have to face Edward yet. By midnight though, they were kicking me out.

"Talk to him." Alice ordered shutting the door after I was completely out. I opened my door slowly praying Edward was still out with Emmett and Jasper but there he was, sitting on his bed working on his laptop.

"Hi." I greeted in a quiet and awkward voice.

His eyes barely flickered to mine, "Hey." He responded emotionlessly.

I sat on the end of his bed, eyes focused on the blanket. "Can we talk?"

I saw him shift his laptop to the side and then give me his complete attention. "Okay." He said finally.

Blushing slightly, I looked up to meet his eyes. Sighing, I took one of his hands in mine. "I like you," I started, "I mean, I really like you."

"But?" he cut off.

Instead of continuing, I asked him my own question, "Do you- Do you feel the same?"

"Yes." His answering voice was soft yet I could hear the touch of confusion.

I bit my lip, "I've never been in a relationship." I admitted. "I-I don't know what to do. When you tried to kiss me, I panicked."

"You've never kissed anyone." He concluded. There was no sign of humour in his voice, it was just his usual sweet tone.

"No. I'd have no idea what to do if I got a boyfriend."

"Don't be so hard on yourself." Edward whispered squeezing my hand. "I'm not going to force you into anything. Well, that is, if we are something."

I blushed, "Well, do you want to be?"

"I'd love to put a claim on you." He sent me my favorite crooked grin.

"You are such a guy." I chortled. It was quiet for a minute before he spoke again.

"Do you think coach would be happy with us dating?" I ignored the butterflies at the word 'dating' and tried to focus on the actual question.

"Probably not." I confessed my actual input. "He'll most likely think that it will affect our performance."

"We should keep it to ourselves for a while. Show him it won't affect us." I nodded in agreement.

"Can we tell Rose, Emmett and the other two?"

"I don't think we'd be able to keep it from them. Alice knows everything." He teased. I just smiled. His smile fell a bit as he looked at me with curious eyes. "If I try and kiss you again would you run like last time."

"No." Was my immediate answer.

His smile went back. "Good." And then his lips were planted on mine.

_**Review?(:**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Alright, so I got a request to do a chapter in Edwards point of view. So, because I'm amazing, I did it. You're welcome, internet. ;) I'll do a few EPOVs here and there, but I personally think I'm better at Bella's POV. But, I dunno. So, you guys tell me what you think and we'll see(: Enjoy!**_

_**I don't own nuthin**_

_**Chapter Nine: Let's talk about Connecticut**_

_**Edward, **_

I stood with Jasper watching talk to the coach, "What do you think he wants?" Jasper asked and I shrugged.

"I don't know," I squinted to observe them better, "Judging by the smile nothing bad."

"Does he know about the two of you yet?" Jasper questioned lowly in case there was anyone around.

I shook my head, "No, not yet. We were planning on talking to him after the game against Connecticut. That is, if we win."

He rolled his eyes, "I don't think he'll care; you two haven't changed on the field one bit. We already won the two games we've had since you guys started dating."

"Just to be on the safe side, I guess. We're worried."

"If you tell him now, maybe you guys could share a hotel room in Connecticut." I just shove his shoulder as he teased. "It looks like Bella is about ready to burst."

I watched her with a smile as she bounced over to us gleefully. "What's up?" I asked laughing as I put my hands on her shoulders to steady her.

"When we're in Connecticut ESPN wants to do a special profile on me!" She rushed out, grinning.

"Bella that's amazing." I praised, pulling her in for a hug.

"You two and Emmett are coming too." She laughed. "Like I'd do this alone."

Jasper and I just laughed agreeing, "I'll go tell Emmett," Jasper offered, putting the football in my hands, "He's going to be thrilled." We waited for him to leave before speaking again.

"I think coach knows." She said. "He's been teasing me a bit."

I raised my eyebrows, "Do you think we should just tell him now and get it over with?"

She looked around discreetly before wrapping her arms around my neck, "It would be nice to be able to not hide anything."

I gave her a smile, "Well, let's go tell him then." I replied lacing our fingers together.

I could just feel Bella tensing slightly as we walked towards coach. He didn't look up from his clipboard as we approached him. I cleared my throat slightly. He took a quick glance at us and rolled his eyes. "I know you're dating now go get changed for practice."

My eyes widened in surprise as he just walked away. "Well."

"Huh." She shrugged, "That was easy." I pulled her along behind me into the locker room.

"Really easy." I agreed. "He didn't seem to care."

"Not at all, which is perfect." She grinned kissing my cheek. "I'll see you on the field." I just laughed retreating to my locker as she went to her little curtained area.

Practise was the same as usual; entertaining. We'd always find that Bella had a new talent. "How in the hell can she lift those!" Emmett exclaimed staring at Bella who was lifting huge weights in the gym. "I don't get it! She's strong as hell but it looks like she has no muscles, so that leaves out steroids . . ." I frowned at him.

"You thought she was on steroids?"

"Well, how strong she is for her weight is unnatural." He complained. "She can almost lift as much as I can!"

"She can't lift as much as you." I told him in a cheery voice.

"That's right!" his complaining turned into gloating just liked I hoped. It wasn't much better but it would do.

I tuned out Emmett as he continued to talk about his huge muscles and focused on Bella. Emmett was right; it was unnatural for her to be so strong yet it fascinated me to no end. She was one odd, beautiful, enticing creature.

I rolled my eyes as I watched Newton try and hit on her again. I knew she hated him with a passion but I couldn't help but worry. "I'll be right back, Em." I told him swiftly before quickly getting to Bella's side, "Hey."

She smiled at me with a light blush as I kissed her cheek. "Hi."

Newton's jaw clenched, "Need something, Masen?"

"A minute with my girlfriend would be nice if you don't mind." I said flashing an innocent smile his way.

He stared at me in jealously for a minute then smirked, "Coach won't allow it."

"He already knows." Bella replied tiredly, obviously bored. "Do you want to head out soon?" She asked me putting her weights away.

"Yeah. I think Alice mentioned something about all of us going out for pizza or something." She joined my side nodding and Newton still stood there. "Is there something else or can we go?"

He huffed like a brat and turned on his heel. "What a diva." Bella grumbled, making me laugh. "Come on, let's go get changed."

**~TG~ **

We all lounged around in Emmett and Jasper's room, watching football and eating pizza we ordered. "Hey, what's the date today?" Bella asked offhandedly.

"September twelfth well, thirteenth in a few minutes." Rose answered, looking at Bella curiously when her eyes widened. "Why what's up?"

"No reason." She squeaked.

"Liar." We all accused.

"Did you forget to pack for Connecticut? I swear, I don't know what I'm going to do with you!" Alice huffed.

"No, no." Bella sighed, "Everything's fine, I just forgot the date that's all." I could tell that there was more to that.

"Is it something important?"

"No." she denied quickly.

I raised an eyebrow challengingly, "I'll call your dad."

"It's not important to me, honest!"

"If it's not important then you can tell us what it is." Emmett countered grinning slyly.

"You'll make a big deal. So, no."

"Bella," Emmett moaned annoyed, "Just tell us." She was about to respond when her phone rang. She looked relieved but frowned.

"Hi, Jake." How did she know it was him? She didn't even look at the caller ID. "Why do you do this every year?" Pause. "Quit singing. Please?" Every year. Midnight. Singing. "You're making me sound old." She grumbled. Age. "I've got to go." She hung up with a huff.

I looked at her with accusing eyes. "How come you didn't tell me it was your birthday?" She groaned and buried her face in my arm as the others exploded.

"I don't like to make a big deal out of it." She sighed. "If you want to get me a present then all I want is for you to forget it was ever my birthday." She mumbled.

I kissed her forehead, "Like I'm going to forget it's your birthday." She groaned again.

"How old are you? Nineteen?" Alice demanded smiling widely.

"Yes." Bella replied shortly.

"We're having a party when you guys get back." It wasn't an option.

"Alice, no!" Bella moaned, "No party. My birthday's not a big deal!"

"Well, to you it isn't. But for us, yeah." I told her honestly. She shot me a sharp look.

"You're not helping." She hissed.

I kissed her softly, "That's because I'm a good boyfriend who cares about when his girlfriend's birthday is." She just scowled at me.

"Then it's settled." Alice clapped her hands together gleefully. "Party when you get back."

"Ugh. Fine. Have a party. That doesn't mean I have to go."

"Oh yes it does." Alice demanded. I knew that face; it was the 'you have no choice' face.

"Good luck with that." Bella countered stubbornly. Chuckling, I pulled Bella to her feet along with me.

"Come on, birthday girl. We've got to get up early."

"Don't call me that," She complained stomping out of the room.

I rolled my eyes, "'Night guys."

Bella decided to ignore me the whole back to our room. She really hated her birthday, apparently. "Don't be mad." I pleaded once we were in the safe environment of our room, all changed and ready for bed.

"I'm not. Just annoyed. Why would someone want to celebrate their ageing?" I wrapped my arms around her smiling.

"We're not celebrating your ageing, silly girl." I chuckled, "We're celebrating the day you were brought into this world."

"You're impossible." She sighed, resting her head on my chest.

"I think you mean improbable." She raised an eyebrow at me.

"And a know it all." A grin spread across my lips as I gave her a wink. "Get to bed you dork. If we miss our flight I'll blame you." She teased turning off the lights.

"You can blame me all you want; it's your birthday."

There was a pause and suddenly a pillow hit me square in the head. "Shut up."

_**Review(:?**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**So, I decided to stay with daily updates. I'll try to make the chapters for sure at least a thousand words. And if I don't, I give you all official rights to kick my ass. But they all should be over a thousand. Some of them will be closer to two thousand sometimes.**_

_**I don't own nuthin.**_

_**Chapter ten: That's my girl.**_

_**Bella,**_

I was proud of myself. I was beyond proud of myself. I, Isabella Swan, had gotten a Taylor Swift song stuck in over a dozen football players heads. At first they denied of course but then I caught Emmett listening to it on his iPod later on the plane.

My evil plan was working.

They were all extremely annoyed with me right now as we sat on the plane waiting for it to land. Edward's arm was wrapped around me as we both laughed at Emmett. He couldn't figure out how to delete the song. "Seriously Emmett," I said sweetly, "It's nothing to be ashamed of. Everyone loves Taylor Swift. It's inevitable."

He frowned at me, "Can it, birthday girl." I grimaced sticking my tongue out at him.

"Shut it, Swifty!"

"Ladies, ladies you're both pretty." I snorted at Jasper while he and Edward laughed. "Honestly, you guys fight like family."

"Well, he starts it." I huffed. Okay, so maybe we did act like brother and sister.

"Real mature," Emmett scoffed with an eye roll. "You'll be my cousin soon enough."

I raised my eyebrow, "Oh really?"

"Well, duh. You and Edward will get married and I'll be the best man." I rolled my eyes, leaning back into Edward's arm. "I'm just going to call you Mrs. Masen from now on."

I scowled at him, "Seriously?"

"You know, I kind of like it." Edward teased, kissing my neck gently.

"I'm going to be the best man!" Jasper protested, ignoring us. I just sighed when they started to argue.

"We're not getting married." I mumbled annoyed.

"You don't want to marry me?" Edward asked playfully. I just wacked his arm annoyed. Seriously, I was only nineteen and we'd only been dating for two weeks. Sheesh. "I'm just messing with you." He gave me a smile that I couldn't stay irritated with.

"Mmhmm," I replied absently. I felt Edward's lips on my hair as I closed my eyes and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Do you know how far Bristol is from the university?"

I didn't open my eyes as I responded, "About an hour. Coach said he had a rental car for me."

"The interviews after our game, right? There's no way we'd be able to make it back in time if it was." Emmett added.

"No," I assured, "It's after. We'll have enough time to change then eat after before we have to go." I paused wrinkling my nose. "If you guys embarrassing me on camera, I'll kill you."

"You're no fun." Emmett grumbled along with Jasper. I ignored them and looked up to Edward opening my eyes.

"Do you know who we're playing next?"

"Um, Oregon. It's a home game."

I grinned, "Seriously? They're coming here?" I asked excitedly.

He looked at me oddly but nodded. "Yeah, they come Sunday and we play them Monday."

"Is their flight late on Sunday?"

"I have no idea. Why are you so excited?" He demanded, trying to hold me still; I was bouncing in his arms.

"Jakes on that team!" I rejoiced, "Maybe if I say something in my interview they'll let him have some field time."

"Phone call Jake?" Jasper grinned when I nodded, "Oh this is going to be _fun. _He knows more embarrassing stories about you than we do." My face paled. Jake did know everything about me and I knew he would tell them. Oh god.

"Ugh, Jasper. There goes my good mood." I grumbled making him laugh.

"_Attention passengers, prepare for landing._"

_**~TG~**_

"Ready Swan?" Emmett whooped, bouncing. I chuckled at him rolling my eyes. Emmett was a sight to see when he was pumped for a game.

"I'm ready." I answered, tying my shoe. "You ready?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yeah! Whoo! Let's do this!" I couldn't help but burst out laughing at his enthusiasm. It was truly hilarious. His eyes gleamed as he pulled me out to the field. "Do you think you could do the whole field walking on your hands?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, I can probably only do half. I don't even know if I can't do it when I'm in all of this." I answered gesturing to my football gear.

He grinned pulling me to the very end. "You're going to try." He persisted.

"Why?" I complained.

"Because I'm curious." He said simply.

"My arms are going to be tired after this." He just rolled his eyes.

"Coach never plays you first, so you've got time to rest up." Our eyes battled for a minute before I grumbled an agreement.

"Only half." I hissed. "And I'm going to see if I can actually balance first." He ushered me to proceed.

I stepped to the side, breathing on my hands. I bit down on my lip nervously before going into a simple handstand. Smiling to myself, I repositioned to my regular position on my feet. I looked sideways and Emmett gave me an encouraging grin. I tied my hair back into a loose bun and stretched a bit. "You have to walk with me." I told him.

"Oh yeah," he grinned, "I'll be the one supporting you to go faster." He held his hand up for an high five which I had to jump for. "Coach is going to kill me for tiring you out so let's get this over with."

I carefully went on to my hands and took a few steps forward discovering how fast I could go without stumbling. "Atta girl, Swan!" Emmett cheered once I found a good pace.

"You," Breathe, "Owe me."

"EMMETT!" A startling loud voice called. I was careful to not fall. "What are you two doing!"

"She's walking on her hands coach." Emmett said easily still walking with me.

"I see that." He replied bitterly. "Why? You're going to have sore arms, kid." His voice was a lot kinder when he was talking to me.

"I'll be fine." I said in a restrained tone, focusing on the ground.

"If we lose because she's tired, I'm blaming you personally Cullen!" Coach grumbled, "This field is for football not walking on your hands!" His stomping away made me wobble a bit but I soon regained my balance.

"You're almost there, Bells!" His voice sounded amazed. But all I could think about is how much I loved using my feet. "Jesus Bella! I didn't think you'd make it past five feet!"

"Does that mean I'm done?" I choked, coming to a halt.

"Yeah, yeah. You can get up." He dismissed. Sighing in relief, I flipped up back to my feet and stretched my arms.

"Never again!" I groaned.

"You did well, kid." He laughed and then without warning threw me over his shoulder.

"Emmett!" I screeched, "Put me down!"

"Nope!" he said cheerfully, "You need to rest until the game!" I'd hit him if he wasn't wearing gear.

"I hate you," I grumbled once he set me down on the bench carefully.

"You love me and you know it." He sang walking away. I just huffed, reaching for my water bottle. I felt lips at my hair and smile.

"Emmett being a loser?" Edward laughed, sitting down next to me.

"Isn't he always?" I countered taking the elastic out of my hair.

He smiled, "Well that is true." He agreed in a lively voice. It was obvious he was pumped too. "Forgetting something?" he held up a small jar and gave a nod to my face.

"I left mine back in our room." I admitted sheepishly.

"Kind of figured," He chortled, "It's your favorite part of getting ready." He added offhandedly, screwing off the cap.

It was true. I thought it made me look cool. But, I liked it better when he put it on me which is why I didn't end up buying some for a while after he had given me some the first time. As he put it on a smirk played on his lips. "You like me doing this, don't you?"

"Maybe." I replied giving him a smile. His answering smile was bright.

"Get your heads in the game." Coach said boredly, not looking up from his clipboard as he walked by.

Laughing, I let my forehead fall on his shoulder. "He doesn't even care." I snorted.

"Nope." Edward agreed. "Don't be surprised if coach puts you in right away this time."

I looked at him oddly. "Why would he put me in so early? We have a time establishment, I'm usually put in within the first quarter."

"They kicked our asses last year. He wants payback. They're running back here is a prick."

I raised my eyebrows, "You want me to tackle him? Maybe dislocate something? I seemed to be known for doing that lately." I cringed remembering the injured players I had unintentionally hurt. "I'm sure I can do a lot of damage because I wasn't really trying all that hard with the others."

He grinned, "We'll see." He laughed, "Who knows they might suck this time."

"So, who is this guy that's got you all pissed anyway?"

He rolled his eyes, "Number sixty-four. James Hunter. He's a total douche, really cocky and just plain arrogant."

I couldn't help the devious smirk that came to my lips, "Wouldn't his pride be hurt if he got tackled by a girl . . ."

He kissed my head smiling widely, "That's my girl."

_**Review(:?**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright guys, so just like I did with the fiftieth, the one hundredth reviewer will have the next chapter dedicated to them(: But for this chapter, I have to give a shout out to **_**Twilight Rocker 12**_**. . . Oh my god, you're reviews always make my day! Honestly, you just cheer me up completely! Thank you so much for reviewing and enjoy the chapter!**

**I don't own nuthin.**

**Chapter Eleven: Game Set and Match**

**Bella,**

Coach wasn't going to play me first like Edward had predicted but he was playing all our best players first. That of course included my two best friends and my boyfriend. I stood at Edward's side as the last few things before the game took place. "They're going to play him first." Edward stated. I followed his gaze to the opposing team. His eyes were locked on a player who was standing to the side, helmet done up and he was all ready. I eyed the number on his back and frowned. Sixty-four.

"You really hate him." I observed, looking up to his hard eyes.

He shrugged, "Just want revenge; to be able to rub it in his face for once."

"I kind of have the urge to tackle him." I admitted, tilting my head in his direction. I got a bad vibe off of him.

He smiled and let out a breath of slight laughter. "Well, I won't stop you." He promised his smiled turned to full blown grin, "Just remember we'll need a few touch downs."

"Oh jeez, take away the fun." He just laughed grabbing his helmet from the bench. "Have fun." I enthused.

"Kiss for good luck?" he teased.

I rolled my eyes, "You're such a guy."

He smirked, tilting my chin up. "Fine, I'll just have to kiss _you_ for good luck." Just as his lips were about to touch mine he was yanked away.

"No PDAs dude." Emmett laughed, pulling him onto the field. I frowned after him; he just sent me a wink.

"You suck!" I yelled, pouting slightly.

He put a hand over his chest with a hurt expression; "I'm feeling the love sis!" he called sarcastically back.

I sat back on the bench annoyed. Coach eyed me with an amused smile, "If we irritate you more will you tackle everyone to death?"

"Probably." I answered dryly. He snickered and turned his attention back to the players. The game was just about to start. This meant I had a good ten minutes before I was put in.

I watched the game carefully, my eyes narrowing every single time that James fellow did something I didn't like. Five minutes in I was ready to kick his arrogant little ass. "Bella," Coach didn't have to say anything more. I was already up out of my seat, helmet on, ready to play. "One more play, then you're up."

I nodded easily, standing there impatiently. Coach put a hand on my shoulder, stopping me from running there and kicking James' ass when he tackled Jasper. He was fine, of course. I knew he was tough but it still pissed me off. He called off Brady and gave me a slight push. I smiled at him slightly before running to my place. I had to admit, the whoops from the crowd when I went on always made me feel amazing and grin wildly.

"Miss Swan." Emmett grinned bumping his fist with mine. He leaned in slightly, "Kick James' ass for me, kay?" he whispered with a wink.

I bit my lip hiding a laugh and got into my position. Being right across from James was not a pleasant feeling. His stupid smirk sent chills down my spine. I couldn't focus on tackling him right now; we had the ball and I had train my attention to getting a touch down like Coach would want me to.

Once the play had started, the ball had been passed back to Emmett and then passed to Edward who was currently running down field with the ball on the opposite side from where I was running. He protected the ball as guys started to form around him. I could see his eyes flickered to me before the ball flew through the air right into my hands.

James was somewhere behind me. He was quite fast, but nothing close to me and seemed to be a tiny bit slower than Edward would've been. Opposing players were ahead of me but I slipped threw them easily. As I ran further I felt I was on the run from the cops or something.

I did a quick three sixty turn, careful not to break my speed, to see where everyone was. Okay, I must be part cheetah. How in the hell is everyone so slow? James looked to be leading the running group that was behind me; his face outraged.

Just to mess with him with about five feet to go from a touch down, I slowed to a skip. Like a full on skip a five year old flower girl would do when it was her turn to walk down the aisle. At this rate, I was probably the most entertaining football player out there.

I dropped the football to the ground lightly once I was past the line. I didn't even have to look back to know my coach was dying. I don't think he meant to be laughing so hard, because it was unprofessional but apparently he could just not help himself.

My teammates arrived seconds later with the usual chest bumps and all that. "Took you long enough." I said rolling my eyes playfully. "I've decided a theme song for every time I get a touch down." I told them clapping my hands together.

"Oh this should be good." Seth said sarcastically.

"Well," I began, "It's a Tayl-" I was cut off by groans. I laughed loudly as they all turned around and started to walk away. "I'm kidding!" I exclaimed catching up to them.

They all stopped again with a wary looks. "It's totally going to be _Can't Touch This_." I said obviously.

They just stared at me for a moment before bursting out laughing. "Someone actually go tell coach that!" Emmett bellowed through his loud chuckling.

"Oh, I'm so on it!" Seth said before jogging off. My eyes followed him for a minute before turning back to the guys.

"Dibs kicking the ball!" I called with a grin.

"It's your birthday." Paul replied rolling his eyes. I groaned.

"What'd you do tell the whole planet?" I grumbled looking at Emmett.

He smiled angelic at me, "Close." He said pointing behind me. I turned, frightened at what I saw. On the big screen _Happy birthday, Swan!_ flashed across the screen.

My eye widened and I turned quickly back to Emmett who was already long gone down the field. I could still hear his loud snickers. "Ugh! EMMETT!" I screeched running after him.

Sadly, I didn't get a chance to tackle the buffoon I call one of my best friends. I'd just pull a prank on him later tonight. I kicked the football in easily causing more cheers from both the crowd and my teammates.

We repositioned but James' focus was no longer on me. Just the ball. We weren't able to get the ball this time, the other teams quarter back got it and eventually threw it to James like I expected.

My team was getting tackled left and right letting James get away but I was too slippery for them. I could faintly hear him cursing as I got closer. I almost grinned. I'd get the tackle I wanted to do since I got here. With one last step and increase in speed, I tackled him. I could hear his intake of air as we both slammed into the ground.

I rolled of him as fast as I could not wanting to touch the douche. He got up a few seconds after smirking. "It's going to take a lot more than that to get me out, Princess."

My eyes turned to slits. "Is that a challenge?"

"One that you'll never win." He promised his smirk growing more pronounced.

"We'll see." I replied turning away. The next thing happened so fast but my reaction was faster. His hand connected with my ass and my elbow connected with his gut. Three seconds later he was flipped over, lying on his back on the ground.

My eyes flared, ignoring the gasps from the crowd. One foot was placed on the ground, the other on his stomach. I leaned down, proud of the sign of pain in his eyes. "You don't get to touch me like that." I hissed. "Try something like that again and it'll be much _much_ worse, I promise you that."

He didn't have a chance to answer as I turned around calmly regaining composure. I rejoined my team. I could see the anger in Edward's eyes and everyone else's for that matter. Emmett had a hand on Edward's shoulder obviously keeping him still. "I'm fine." I assured adjusting my helmet. "Don't any of you touch him." I growled. "He is _mine_." They all nodded; Edward's nod was the most hesitant. I sent him a reassuring smile; it was a weak one, but it would have to do.

They were taking care of the touch downs leaving me to tackle James all I wanted to. He was getting more hurt by the minute; I could tell by his sharper winces every time I touched him. But, this was the one I was waiting for. I think I almost heard a slight snap. He groaned out while I was fine. He rolled over in pain while I brushed myself off. I took one glance at him and then at the medics, ushering them in. I kneeled down and gave him a smirk. "Game set and match."

_**Review?(:**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**I don't own nuthin.**_

_**Chapter twelve: I drink a lot of milk.**_

_**Bella,**_

"Welcome, Miss Swan. It's so nice to meet you." One of the older men, Liam, greeted kissing my knuckles. I smiled kindly at him as I took my seat.

"It's nice to meet you too." I answered smoothing out my dress, "Thanks for having me." I added.

The other man, Benjamin, grinned at me, "We should be thanking you for coming! Everyone's been so eager to meet the next big legend."

I blushed staring down at my hands, "Legend." I mumbled, "I wouldn't go that far. . ."

Liam rolled his eyes at me, "Right. Just going to be the first female player in the NFL, but no big deal." I couldn't help but laugh a bit at the heavy sarcasm.

"Well, yeah." I sighed, "I guess it is something to talk about."

"And that's why you're here." The grin flashed again. "So let's start with the basics," Liam began, "When did you start playing football?"

"I guess I've always been sort of a football girl, but I actually started to play on a real team when I was thirteen with my best friend, who was also lucky enough to be able to play in the college leagues." I answered my voice bright as ever.

"Who's that now?"

"Jacob Black." I replied smiling, "Oregon. I've known him my whole life and I'm actually really excited for the challenge next week when we get to play them. He's the only one who knows all my tricks and stuff so it's going to be interesting."

"He can beat you?" Benjamin asked astonished.

A wide smile spread across my lips, "Well, no. But he's the only one to ever come close to actually beating me."

"I'll be watching that game, for sure." He responded, "So, have you ever lost a game?"

I bit my lip, "One, back in high school. Some cheerleaders thought it been fun to take the battery out of my truck."

His happy face turned to one of surprise. "That's ridiculous."

I waved him off shrugging, "I assure you they never messed with me again." I smirked deviously, "They weren't fond of green hair."

The two of them spluttered with laughter. "You dyed their hair?" Benjamin laughed, "How did you manage that."

"You learn a few things when your father is the chief of police." I chuckled, "It wasn't that hard. When they have half their hair products in their bags it's easy to switch stuff out."

"You're incredible." He muttered shaking his head. "I'm getting the vibe you weren't well accepted in high school."

"Nope, not at all." I answered, not really caring. "But my new team are great. I love them to pieces." I said truthfully.

Liam shifted in his seat with a thoughtful expression, "Were they accepting right from the start."

"Well, Emmett was." I saw him grin from the corner of my eye. "It took like ten minutes of proving myself for them to finally be like, okay this chicks serious."

"I would've paid to see their faces."

"Priceless." I grinned. "What probably surprised them the most was, I'm not a tomboy." I started in an amused voice, gesturing towards myself. "I . . . Well, I'm just like any regular girl out there. I mean, I hate getting dirty, I have too many clothes for my closet and I'll cry at sappy love movies. The first time I wore a dress and heels they looked at me like I was insane."

Benjamin scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, "Yeah, I thought you'd be like one of those girls who look like cavemen."

I snorted out a laugh, "Gee, thanks."

"We're going to take a quick break," Liam said through I chuckle, "We'll be back with Isabella momentarily." A voice cried that we were out and Liam stood up along with Benjamin. "You can get your friends," Liam acknowledged, "We won't mind if they're up here with you. You seem a bit more comfortable around them."

I blushed standing up, "Thank you." I said sincerely.

"No problem," he smiled warmly. I carefully walked down the few steps and to the guys.

"Hey." I beamed, trying not to rush into Edward's open arms.

"You dyed a cheerleader's hair green!" Emmett snorted in amusement, "You never fail to entertain, Bells."

"The bimbos had it coming." I replied casually, rolling my eyes as Emmett and Jasper's laughs progressed; I could even feel Edward's musical chuckle in my hair.

"How's your shoulder, love?" Ignoring the blush that formed on my cheeks, I rolled it slightly.

"It's okay," I replied, "A little tender, but nothing I can't live with." So, apparently I hadn't gotten off flinging myself at James totally unscathed. My right shoulder had a nasty bruise. I hadn't noticed it until Edward pointed it out with the most horrified expression. He just about scared me to death.

He moved my neckline sideways and sighed taking a look, "It's a deep blue-ish purple now."

"Oh, fabulous." I groaned, yanking my neckline up again. "Do you think it's going to turn that disgusting yellow color? Ew! It better not." I complained.

Edward just shook his head rubbing my sore spot gently, "You would worry about the color."

I gave him a shrug but immediately regretted it when I felt an odd sting. "You guys are allowed to come sit with me." I smiled, hiding my wince.

Emmett's grinned scared me. "Sweet," he laughed, almost deviously.

"You're not allowed to embarrass me." I reminded, knowing he'd probably do it anyway. He took a seat on the far side. _Far enough that I can't hit him_, I observed dryly.

"Are you ready, Isabella?" Benjamin asked once he and Liam were both seated once more.

"Bella," I corrected, nodding, "Yeah, I'm ready." I agreed. The camera man counted down, bringing us back. I listened to Liam welcome back the crowd and introduce me once more.

"So, we wanted to talk to you about your game today." My shoulder suddenly ached and my hand found its way into Edward's.

I gave him a sheepish smile, "What about it?"

Benjamin and Liam laughed slightly, "Usually you're the one getting all the touch downs."

"I was a little distracted."

"No kidding," he snorted, "So how much damage did you do to that one player, James hunter, was it?"

I wrinkled my nose, "Not enough." I mumbled under my breath, "I'm pretty sure he's in the hospital right now getting a cast on his arm." Ben looked away, obviously hiding his laughter. "He had it coming." I added absently.

"How does a girl your size injure a man that big?" Liam shook his head, in disbelief

I shrugged, "I don't know; I drink a lot of milk?"

"A lot." Emmett, Jasper and Edward agreed, exaggerating.

Liam laughed slightly, "There has been a ton of speculation that you're on drugs; particularly steroids.

I blinked several times as I look down at my body; I eyed my arms most carefully. "I can see why everyone thinks that. Even our coach did because when he came and scouted me out; he already had a drug test with him and made me do it right away. But honestly, wouldn't I be like super ripped if I was on drugs?" I asked wobbling my arm slightly.

He nodded thoughtfully. "That's true. Besides, your dads a cop, right?"

"Yes," I cringed, "I'd probably never ever see the daylight if I did something as stupid as drugs."

"So milks your key?" he asked in amusement.

I tilted my head slightly, pondering. "Well, milks the healthy one. I eat a lot of junk food." I admitted sheepishy.

"High metabolism, I'm guessing?"

I smiled brightly, "Every girls dream."

"Every girls dream to be dating someone on the football team." He countered slyly.

I frowned at him. "Liam. Football." He just rolled his eyes and continued.

The interview went smoothly from there and we were soon on our way back to our hotel.

_**Review?(:**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**LOL, I am such a dumbass. I forgot to dedicate the last chapter to the one hundredth reviewer! Thank you so much misszayy-5 for reviewing! It means a lot you guys. You don't know how happy they make me. I literally squeal at some of them. I mean, someone told me that they hadn't changed their favorite story for a couple years but they loved mine. That just like set me off; I was soo happy. THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH AND KEEP REVIEWING!(:**_

_**P.S. So, I thought I had posted it earlier but then when I noticed I didn't have any mail I double checked. LOL. Oops, at least it's up before midnight. Well, in my time anyways.**_

_**I don't own nuthin.**_

_**Chapter thirteen: Someone's in trouble . . .**_

_**Bella,**_

I was about five seconds from throwing the stupid lamp at the hotel wall.

I could not sleep.

Don't get me wrong, I was seriously tired but sleeping without Edward's presence was uncomfortable. He usually hummed me a lullaby until I was deep into unconsciousness. He was right next door but it wasn't the same.

There was only one bed in my room which made me hesitant about going to get him. I didn't mind if we shared a bed for a night; there was no way I couldn't be uncomfortable in his arms.

The real question was, would he be fine with it? Well, I'm about to find out.

Hopping out of the bed with sigh, I wandered out into the hallway. I rested my hand on the door before giving it a few light knocks.

What if he was asleep? You dumbass!

Emmett opened the door seconds later still fully dressed, "What's up, B?" he asked absently.

I bit my lip, "Is Edward here?"

His expression turned slightly amused as I blushed. "He's in the shower." He chuckled, "You want me to send him over after he's done?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

I frowned at him, "Not for that reason, you pervert." He simply grinned. "But, yes. Please send him o- my god."

"Hey, love. What are you doing up?" I couldn't concentrate on anything until he put something other than a towel on. I was almost drooling.

I diverted my eyes, "Uh, um. C-couldn't sleep."

"Like something you see, Bella?" Emmett teased causing me to elbow his gut. "Ow, geez."

"Then shut up." I grumbled embarrassed. I peeked up to see a grin playing on Edwards lips.

"I'll be over in a minute." He promised, amusement clear in his voice. I nodded shyly, trying not to run back to my room.

Why did he have to be so distractingly gorgeous? It just wasn't fair. I felt suddenly hot; flushed probably. Sighing, I dragged my feet into the bathroom and splashed my face with cold water. It woke me out of my trance, but I'd forever have the image of him like that memorized in my brain.

I all but sprinted out of the washroom when I heard a soft rap on the door. I swung it open almost stumbling back in the process.

Sure enough, Edward was standing there in all his glory. His hair was still damp from his shower and he looked freshly shaved. I almost let a whimper escape when my eyes wandered down his body. He had pajama pants on but no shirt.

My boyfriend was trying to kill me.

"Hi." I squeaked, trying to keep my eyes focused on his. He stepped in after kissing my forehead lightly.

"Is everything alright?" he asked. His voice dripped with concern making me smile a bit.

"Everything's fine." I promised, closing the door. "I'm just having troubles trying to sleep is all."

He gently brushed some hair from my face, "Is your shoulder bugging you?" I shook my head, not being able to stop myself from leaning into his caress, "What's the matter, sweetheart?" I sighed into his chest as he pulled me into him.

"I just. . miss you, I guess." I whispered, wanting him to hold me tighter; like he'd never let go.

"Do you want me to stay with you?"

"I don't want you to feel obligated or something." I mumbled, "You don't have to; I'll survive."

I felt his hot breath hitting my ear as he let out a light laugh. "You act as if I would hate holding you all night." I didn't reply just blushed. He didn't wait for me to say anything further.

Edward pulled me to the bed, opening the covers for me. I slid in already comforted by his presence. He joined me seconds later after he turned off the lamp. Our legs were tangled together within minutes and I'd never felt safer when I was in his arms. I'd feel him place kisses somewhere now and again. He seemed to like nipping at my neck, I noted.

I just knew I'd never sleep in my single bed again.

**~TG~ **

"Bella? Baby, we have to get up or we'll miss the flight." I adored the angel's voice, but it needed an off button.

"No," I groaned.

He laughed lightly causing his chest to shake. "Come on, Bells." He sighed yanking the covers off of us. I blinked a few times my eyes finally focusing on the man laying with me. He smiled down at me and leaned in for a kiss which I immediately pulled away from. "What?" Edward asked confused.

I gave him an obvious look, "Morning breath."

He simply rolled his eyes, cupping my cheek giving me no choice to free myself. "They cancel each other out." He whispered against my lips.

"EDWARD MASEN PUT SOME CLOTHES ON AND GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE. WE HAVE TO PACK!" I was going to kill Emmett one of these days.

"I'll come get you in a bit." He promised with an annoyed tone. He kissed my head swiftly before going to leave. He paused at the doorway. "And don't go back to sleep." He winked and then closed the door behind him.

Grumbling, I trudged out of bed and into the bathroom after picking out some clothes. I meant to be fast but couldn't help the taking my time in the hot shower.

It wasn't until I was fully dressed, packed and about to brush my teeth I noticed my neck. A gasp escaped out of my mouth as I clutched my neck.

He didn't.

I uncovered it leaning closer to the mirror.

Apparently, he did.

I brushed my teeth quickly, but thoroughly before barging out the door bags in hand. Everyone was supposed to be waiting in the lobby and when nobody answered that's where I assumed they were. I kept my hand clutched tightly to my neck.

I didn't bring any makeup this time around; what was I thinking?

Sure enough, he was down there with Emmett, Jasper and most of the football team. My eyes narrowed on him though he wasn't even aware I was in the room yet. "Edward Anthony Masen!" I screeched.

All eyes turned to me, but I seriously didn't care at the moment. "Oh, geez, Masen. What'd you do?" Paul complained.

I met Edward's confused gaze, "I-I don't know!" he stuttered observing my hard glare.

Rolling my eyes, I dropped my bag and grabbed his hand with my free one dragging him out of the room. I could faintly hear one of the football players laugh, "Someone's in trouble."

"Bella, what's wrong? What did I do?" Why'd he have to look so innocent and cute? I tried not to let my glare melt, but it was almost impossible.

I uncovered my neck, frowning deeply. "This is what you did wrong!"

He blinked twice and then smiled sheepishly though I could see a glint of satisfaction in his eyes. "Oops?"

_**Review?(:**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**I don't have much to say, but I'm hoping for at least 200 hundred reviews by my seventeenth chapter. I don't have any control over that but you guys do! Review lots guys!**_

_**I don't own nuthin.**_

_**Chapter fourteen: Cock Blocker**_

_**Edward,**_

I watched as Bella's face turned almost annoyed. She let out a sigh, "Seriously? _Oops_? Edward, I don't have anything to cover this up!" she pointed to her neck blushing, "I didn't bring any cover up and nothing I brought will hide it either."

"For the record, I am sorry." I swore though I couldn't help but feel a little bit like a winner. It was like claiming my territory. "I think the hoodie I brought will cover it."

She bit her lip. "I can't believe you gave me a hickey." She mumbled, huffing quietly. I simply grinned, leaning down to kiss the side of her neck. She pushed me back, a smile playing on her lips. "Don't make it any worse, Masen."

I wiggled my eyebrows in a suggestive manner, "I could have done _a lot_ worse, Miss Swan." I answered lowly, wrapping my arms around her waist.

Her head fell into my shoulder as she laughed. "Go get your sweater, you dork."

"I don't know if I want to," I mused almost teasingly. "I like having a claim on you."

She rolled her eyes, "If you want to keep that "claim" then go get me the hoodie, Edward." I laughed and kissed her lips sweetly.

"I'll be right back, love."

"Hurry," She pleaded, "I don't want to have this thing popping out all day."

"Don't worry," I assured, stepping out of the small room. "It'll be fine." I was fully out of the room before she could reply.

"He lives!" Brady cried overdramatically. I simply snorted with a roll of my eyes though I was grinning.

"Seriously, dude. What'd you do?" Emmett chuckled placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Nothing," I lied smiling as I dug through my bag pulling out my red Stanford hoodie.

"She looked pissed." Emmett groaned, "Bro, tell us!"

"Don't be such a gossip girl." He let out a large scoff eyeing the sweater in my hands.

"It's not cold out; what's with the sweater?"

"It's not for me. It's for Bella." I replied absently, trying to make my leave just for Emmett to grab my shoulder stopping me. "What?" I complained.

"What did you do?" Brady repeated Emmett's words sternly. "We're not letting you leave until you say."

My eye flickered towards Jasper silently begging for some help. "Sorry, Edward. I'm kind of curious too."

I frowned at them, "I'd rather not get killed today. Just ask Bella when we come back." She wouldn't tell them for sure.

"She wouldn't tell us. Come on, it's the guy code. We won't tell her!" Seth countered.

"Jesus, you guys." I groaned, "I'll tell you later, okay?"

Emmett didn't seemed satisfied, "Nope, now."

I scowled at him, grasping the sweater tightly in my hands, "She needs this to cover part of her neck." I said slowly, careful not say the actual words.

Realization crossed his eyes as his hand dropped from my shoulder. "You gave her a hickey!" Emmett exclaimed bursting out with laughter. "I didn't think you had it in you!"

"Whatever." I waved him off, leaving the group of laughing football players behind. I walked in to see Bella examining her neck in the small mirror. Her eyes flickered to mine when she noticed my presence.

She smiled in amusement, "We're you trying to eat me or something?"

Grinning, I threw my hoodie on the coffee table. I pulled her recklessly close and nuzzled my face into her neck, "It's not my fault you're so edible." I murmured playfully, nipping at her neck.

"Quit it!" she complained though I could hear the smile in her voice. "If you're going to try and give me another at least wait until I have some cover up with me." She said resting her forehead against mine.

"Are you giving me permission to do that again?" I'd gladly do it anytime.

She removed herself from my arms grabbing the sweater off the table. "Maybe." She replied offhandedly putting it on. "It depends."

"On?" I pressed curiously.

She took a look in the mirror and smiled satisfied before she answered. "Did you tell Emmett?"

I scratched the back of my neck, smiling guiltily. "Well, not exactly. I mean, I just told them you needed the sweater to cover your neck . . ."

She frowned at me, "So, in other words; they know."

"Sorry." I watched as her hard gaze melted. I loved that I had that effect on her.

She grimaced, "Why are you so hard to stay mad at?" I shrugged pulling her to love seat where she sat on my lap. "You look so innocent all the time." She laughed shaking her head at me.

"Maybe it's because I'm so gorgeous." She snorted, "You said so yourself." I countered slyly.

"Oh really?" she raised her eyebrows, arms crossed over her chest. "And when did I say that?"

"In your sleep." I clarified, watching her face drain of all color.

"_What_?" she cried, "No! I thought I grew out of that! Oh god, what did I say?"

I gave her a comforting smile, pecking her lips. "Don't be self-conscious; it's actually very pleasant to know how you feel."

"What did I say?" she repeated.

"You say my name a lot." I admitted, "You've called me gorgeous once or twice, like I said." She groaned burying her face in my chest.

"Anything else?" she muttered. She felt my hesitation. "What is it?"

"Well," I started a bit awkwardly, "Lately when you say my name it comes out more like a moan." I could literally feel her blush through my shirt.

"Please, _please_ tell me you're lying." She begged frozen to the spot.

"If I say yes will you be less embarrassed?"

"Oh my god." She whimpered refusing to meet my eyes. "I cannot believe I do that."

I lifted her head and kissed her deeply, "I seriously don't mind." She frowned at me. "It's nice to know I'm not the only one who has those sort of feelings." I continued with a triumphant grin.

"Y-you know I haven't done-"

"I know," I cut her off softly, playing with her hair. "It's not like I'm going to ask you to hop in my bed right away because I know you want me in that way."

"This talk is so uncomfortable." She mumbled looking away.

I just chuckled and kissed her hair, "Whenever you're ready, I'm ready." I finished in a promise. What shocked me the most was when she turned her head fully and planted her lips on mine.

"What kind of fight it this?" I just about growled when I heard Emmett's voice.

"Go away." Bella muttered not bothering to pay any attention elsewhere than kissing me. I didn't complain.

"Can't. The bus is here." We groaned in union. "Let's go, lovebirds." Bella hopped of my lap with a huff and walked out of the room before I could even get up.

Emmett waited by the door, amused. I scowled at him. "You're such a cock blocker."

Review?(:


	15. Chapter 15

_**Alright, this chapter is dedicated to my 150**__**th**__** viewer! **_**FelicityA**_**, thanks so much for reviewing! This chapters a little more heart filled, not as funny but next chapter will have the magnificent Jacob!(: So, I hope you all enjoy! **_

_**I don't own nuthin.**_

_**Fifteen: It's in the boyfriend description.**_

_**Bella,**_

"Yes dad, I'm dating Edward." This could not get any more awkward.

"You're sharing a room," I could almost see his frown. "I don't like it."

"He's a perfect gentleman." Well, most of the time. "I promise I'm being responsible. Besides, you've met Edward; you know he's polite and smart." And amazing, gorgeous, caring, loving, sweet . . .

There was a long pause. "Well, he seems nice, I guess." He said finally. "But he's still a guy; don't you let him take advantage of you."

I rolled my eyes and sighed into the phone, "I won't." I promised though I knew Edward would never do anything remotely close to that. "Hey, dad I have to go. Tell mom I'll call her later. Love you."

"Alright, I'll talk to you later. Bye, Bells. Love you too." I hung up and sat back in Edward's arms.

"Polite and smart, huh?" He chuckled.

"Well, I couldn't think of anything that didn't sound like I was fawning over you or something." I admitted sheepishly.

"I'm pretty sure I'll end up doing the same thing when I tell Esme."

I looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, "You're going to call me polite and smart?"

"Not exactly," he smiled amused, "Something probably more along the lines of beautiful, funny, caring. . ."

I leaned up and kissed him lightly, "You're too sweet."

His smile turned teasing, "I'm pretty sure it's in the boyfriend description." I just laughed, rolling my eyes.

I relaxed into his arms as we lay there silently, only the sound of our breathing in the air. My brow furrowed at the words he had said earlier, "Esme?" I questioned quietly, "Alice's mom?"

He blinked a couple times, "I haven't told you about my family yet, have I?"

I shook my head, "No, not in great detail. I mean, I just know that you're Alice and Emmett's cousin." My words got softer as I noticed the look in his eyes got uncomfortable and almost pained. "Are you okay?" concern rang through my tone as I placed my hand on his cheek.

"I'm fine." He sighed, "I've lived with Alice and Emmett since I was five. So, I guess Esme and Carlisle have been my parental figures since then." I waited patiently for him to continue, guessing it was hard for him to talk about. "My parents died in a car crash." He explained with a distant look. "I miss them of course, but I only had them for five years and I don't remember them much. It makes me feel guilty half the time. Who forgets their parents?"

"Edward- look at me." He snapped his eyes back to mine obediently, "Anyone who had their parents for that short of time would have a hard time remembering. But you're trying to Edward, that's what counts."

He didn't reply, just sighed and kissed my head. I knew I wasn't going to get much more out of him; that would probably be one thing I would never be able to change or help him through. "I've never really heard about your mother."

"My mom," a smiled played at my lips, "I was more of a daddy's girl growing up but I love my mom so much." I paused, "Although she's a total opposite of me but I'm glad she was around."

"Esme was always supportive of me. I'd even slip up and call her mom by accident. But after those few times I wouldn't speak to directly for a good week." I looked to him with sad eyes. "You're disgusted with me aren't you?"

I sat up in surprise. "Edward!" I gasped, "No! Never!" He hesitated. I stared him down for a minute. "You haven't talked to anyone like this, have you?"

He spoke after a long pause, "No, not really." He seemed shocked when I crawled into his lap and hugged him tightly.

"Don't you ever feel the need to hide things from me, okay?" I whispered before kissing his lips roughly. "Please. I want to know everything about you."

"I'm sorry for making you upset." He said finally guilt evident in his eyes. "You're just the only one I can be really honest with."

"I'm glad you can be honest with me." I replied honestly. His strong arms squeezed me tighter, much to my liking. Rolling over slightly, I grabbed my phone, sending a quick text out.

"Who were you texting?" he question curiously.

"I just sent Alice a text saying I couldn't go to the mall today." I answered casually, snuggling into his chest comfortably.

"Why?" I knew his brow was furrowed adorably without even looking.

I smiled, "Because I want to spend time with you, silly."

I could feel the grin spreading across his lips in my hair, "Oh how I adore you, beautiful."

**~TG~**

I sat on the bench bouncing impatiently as Edward tried to put the black lines on my face. "Bella, sit still!" he huffed.

I gave him a sheepish smile. "I'm just excited," I told him still enough that he could finally put it on. "I haven't seen him in forever."

He gave me his signature crooked smile as he let out a slight laugh. "So, should I be scared or happy to meet him?"

I bit my lip. "I don't know." I admitted. "I've never had a boyfriend so I don't know what his reaction will be."

"I'm sure it'll be fine." He replied kissing the top of my head. "From what I've heard he sounds like an alright guy."

"I think he's just teasing me by getting dressed so slowly." I grumbled annoyed. "He needs to hurry the hell up."

"Save the rage for the field, tiger." Edward laughed sitting down next to me. He suddenly wiggled his eyebrows, "Or if you don't want to use it on the field . . ."

"Get your head in the game, Masen." I mocked, repeating the words coach said to us almost every game.

He glanced at the clock and smiled slyly at me, "I have plenty of time to get ready." He murmured his tone seductive; seductive enough to pull me in. His kiss was soft and gentle as always, although I could feel a hint of urgency behind it. It was almost protective.

"Isabella!" A familiar voice sang, "Oh, geez. Ew."

Smiling, I broke away from Edward laughing slightly. "Sup Jake?"

_**Review?(:**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**I'm so happy, already so many reviews! Thanks so much and keep it up!**_

_**I don't own nuthin.**_

_**Chapter sixteen: The one with the pregnancy test . . .**_

_**Bella,**_

I stood and all but tackled Jake with a hug. "The last thing I expected to see when I got here was you making out with a guy."

I blushed and shoved him lightly. "Shut up." I grumbled embarrassedly.

He simply grinned at me, dimples showing. "You must be the Edward I hear about _all the time_." He stuck out his hand, winking at me.

Edward took his hand smiling at me, "And you must be Jake." He chuckled. "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise," he paused eyeing him. "Take a seat."

Both Edward and I stood there with raised eyebrows. "What are you doing?" I questioned suspiciously.

"Making sure he's right for my best friend. Now, sit." I rolled my eyes but tugged Edward's arm to sit with me. "So," he started.

"Yes?" Amusement was clear in Edward's tone as he answered.

"What are your intentions towards Bella?" I groaned resting my forehead on Edward's shoulder.

"You don't have to answer that." I sighed. "Quit being nosy, Jake."

He kissed my head, still smiling. "He just wants the best for you."

"Okay, I like him." Jake waved him off. "But you know the drill; break her heart, blah blah blah."

"I'll take good care of her." He promised, still amused. "So, I hear you're going to give us a hard time today, huh?"

"Oh yeah! You guys are doomed!"

"Is that a challenge, Jacob?" I asked playfully.

"You know I'm the only one to ever get a tackle on you." He winked, making me laugh.

"That was a flook!" I protested, "My shoe was untied and I tripped!"

He snorted still teasing, "Can't admit one loss," he sighed, "What am I going to do with you?" I shrugged.

"Bella Bean! You're fraternizing with the enemy!" I turned my head to the familiar booming voice. Emmett, Seth and Jasper were walking over towards us, looking pumped as ever. "Jasper! It's that Jake dude!" I rolled my eyes at them.

"Got any good stories on Bella here?" I looked at him with hard eyes.

"Well, there was this one time with the pregnancy test-"

"Jake!" I screeched standing up. "Seriously?"

"Oh my god, this sounds good!" Jasper grinned rubbing his hands together. I sent him a harsh glare which he immediately backed down to.

"Oh chill out, Bella." He laughed, "It was a common mistake."

"Uh, no." I grimaced, "Hey, look your coach is calling you over." He rolled his eyes but started backing away anyways.

"I'll save the stories for later then! We're going out tonight, no matter who wins!"

"Yeah, yeah. See you on the field Black!" I giggled sitting back down. I didn't realise Edward and a few others staring until seconds later. "What?" I demanded.

"Uh, _pregnancy test_?" Edward questioned a hint of worry behind his tone.

I wrinkled my nose, "Forks is a small town; news travels fast." I mumbled, "When I went to go get a pregnancy test for my mom everyone assumed I was the one who was pregnant."

"Oh." He blinked.

"And Jake thought it be hilarious to act like I actually was pregnant and act like a father." I continued dryly. A grin spread across Edward's lips.

"He _what_?"

"Oh yeah," I answered, "He acted like I was the most fragile thing in the world, which didn't help my case one bit."

"Jasper!" Emmett laughed out, "We are so going to do that!" I simply rolled my eyes at them, giving Edward a swift kiss before putting my helmet on.

"You ready, Swan?" I blinked in surprise as coach stared at me expectantly.

"You're putting me in first?" I asked shocked. "You've never done that."

He shrugged, "Doesn't hurt to change it up once in a while." He paused looking at the opposing team as the piled onto the field. "Besides, your friends out there, isn't he?"

I gave him a huge grin, grabbing Edward's hand. "Thanks!" I called beaming as I rushed out to the field dragging Edward behind. Our group huddle was quick much to my liking.

"You're going down." Jake mouthed as we took our positions. I smiled and gave him a wink.

"In your dreams." I mouthed back making him laugh.

The ball was thrown to Sam and then back at Edward who tossed it to me and for the first time in history, I got tackled. I ignored the gasps and rolled over laughing knowing exactly who it was. Jake's cackling laugh was one of triumph as he helped me to my feet. "You just made the news." I teased.

"I said you were going down." He grinned.

I raised my eyebrow challengingly. "You caught me off guard." He snorted. "It won't happen again, I promise you."

"Even though you're probably right, I'll take the challenge." He held out his hand and I knew exactly what he was expecting. His smile grew as we perfected our handshake we had made when we were ten. "Good luck!" he called in a teasing manner as I went to rejoin my team.

"I should be telling you that!" I replied, resisting the urge to stick out my tongue out at him. We both returned to our groups, laughing wildly.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked with wide eyes. "That was quite the hit, Bella."

I shrugged. "I'm perfectly fine." I promised. "I really should've seen that coming. The doofus has wanted to get a tackle on me since I was twelve."

"I take it you want us to take care of the touch downs again?" I smiled pleasantly at him.

"You catch on fast!" I beamed, making them laugh. "You can pass it to me sometimes." I added after. "But it'll probably be a tackling contest between Jake and I."

"Got it." They replied, breaking without me. Rolling my eyes I joined them happily as we repositioned.

The game was much the same after that, we won of course, but that's because we rule. But the score had been the closet I've ever seen it; 22-19. Insanely close, which I was happy about because I knew Jake could be a sore loser sometimes.

"I'll get you next time!" He promised annoyed.

"I'm sure you will." I replied, amused. "I'll meet you at the doors?" I asked, shaking my hair out.

There was a hidden secret in his eyes. "No, I'll meet you at the place. We're all going, you know."

"Edward's just going to drive me then?" I asked confused. He simply nodded. "Um, okay. See you there then."

I made my way into the change room, covering my eyes. I was late getting dressed so it would have been my fault if I'd seen anything. It didn't take long for me to get ready for the shower I so desperately needed. After my clear, I quickly scurried through, my towel tight around my body as usual.

The usual sense of peace that overwhelmed me as I rounded the corner disappeared as soon as I crashed into a half-naked wet body. "Ah!" I shrieked as we both stumbled to the ground, our towels falling with us. "Jesus Christ!" I cried trying to cover my body as fast as possible.

"Sorry, sorry!" I peeked up at the familiar voice and sighed.

"Edward!" I groaned. "This is why we have a system." I whimpered resting my forehead on his shoulder.

"Nobody told me." he answered confused. "Ugh." He suddenly moaned, "How much money do you want to bet Emmett was behind this?"

"He'd better sleep with one eye open," I grumbled, "What's his least favorite color and where's the nearest store with hair dye?"

Edward chuckled and kissed me lightly, "Orange, I think."

"You know if you were anyone else, I'd probably kick your ass." I said honestly, relaxing into his chest. I didn't care that we were half naked. It wasn't like I was groping him for dear hell.

"I wouldn't doubt it." He agreed, "And I should probably get out of here before you really do kick my ass." He sighed, moving away from me slightly before standing up. I kept a tight hold of my towel as I stood with him.

I raised my eyebrow. "Why exactly would I kick your ass?"

His eyes roamed my body quickly, making me a little self-conscious. "Bella, a little towel is the only thing that's keeping you from being fully naked." I blushed, "It's rather, er, distracting."

I looked down biting my lip, "You're only wearing a towel too. I can control myself." Barely.

He laughed slightly and snaking his arms around my waist. I eyes clouded over with lust when his lips found my neck. He nipped tenderly up my neck and to my ear. "I'm pretty sure I have less control than you do, beautiful." He whispered in my ear.

"Uh . . ." I could feel him grin against me before moving his mouth to mine.

If my dad saw me right now, he'd most likely go on a rampage. "Ahem." Seriously? What was with all the interruptions these days? Growling to myself, I snapped my head to the door. Seth and Paul stood there with humoured eyes. "We don't mean to interrupt but it would be nice to have a shower sometime within the next year."

I pursed my lips annoyed. "I'll be five more minutes," I mumbled. They snickered as they walked away, irritating me further. "I'll be out in a few." I promised, moving from him. "Can't we just go back to our room?"

"As much as I'd love that, no. I told Jacob we'd meet him as soon as we could." Again with the secret eyes.

"Okay." I pouted. He kissed my head, smiling.

"I promise you'll have a good time." I nodded slightly, "Now, I should probably go before the guys think we're doing much worse." He left with a final wink.

Well, it looks like I'd be having a cold shower.

_**Review?(:**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Enjoy guys! So, I may or may not be able to update tomorrow. Fair warning so don't be all like, where you at Enchanted. I'm waiting Enchanted. LOL.**_

_**I don't own nuthin.**_

_**Seventeen: Surprise!**_

_**Bella,**_

I had a bad feeling in my gut. "Where are we going?" I demanded.

"Sam's house." Edward replied calmly, staring out the road. "We're celebrating there."

"Jake knows?" I was making sure. If I couldn't go home and cuddle with him then Jake better be at Sam's house.

He flashed me a smile, taking one hand off the steering wheel placing it in mine. "Yes, Jacob will be there." He assured. "Almost everyone's going to be there, I think."

"It's not like we won the championship," my brow furrowed, "Why would everyone be there?"

He shrugged slightly, "Celebrating mood, I guess." He was lying. I could see it in his eyes and here it in his voice as well.

"Don't lie to me," I accused.

"I'm not." He protested, "We are celebrating." I huffed, sitting back in my seat. I didn't ask him anything else; the man was impossible to crack most of the time. A house came into view but almost looked abandoned.

I cringed, "You're not planning to kill me then dump the body are you?"

He laughed loudly, "No!"

I smiled a bit, "Where is everyone?" I wondered as we pulled up.

"They should be here," he said confusedly. "It's the right address." Both him and I unbuckled our seatbelts and wandered to the door. He knocked twice before actually opening the door.

"Edward," I mumbled, frightened by the dark house. "I don't think anyone's home." He pulled my hand and led me through the dim hall. "Seriously, we shouldn't be in here."

"It's fine. Sam won't mind us waiting." He assured in a voice I couldn't say no to. We stepped up the two small stairs just for blinding lights to be thrown on.

"Surprise!" No! They didn't! "Happy Birthday, Bella!" Alice cried, throwing herself across the room to hug me.

"You guys suck!" I groaned throwing Edward a glare as he grinned. My eyes scanned the room quickly; most of the football players were there along with some kids I had gotten along with in my class.

"You should've seen your face!" I rolled my eyes as Jacob made it through the crowd chuckling loudly. "I'm shocked you didn't figure it out on your own."

"You're all very good at keeping secrets." I muttered, looking at all the decorations. My eyes focused on one table with horror. "Those aren't all for me, right?" I pointed to the table that was almost over flowing with presents.

"You want to open them?" Emmett grinned. "As long as you open mine first."

I backed into Edward's arms wrinkling my nose, "Should I be afraid?" he simply winked and walked away with Rose.

"I told you I would throw a party for you and I did." Alice beamed, flashing her ultra-white teeth. I frowned at her. "Oh don't be a party pooper." She sighed, "Besides we have a surprise for you."

"No more surprises!" I protested.

"You'll like this one," She swore pulling me from Edward's arms. I didn't like it already. She pulled me to a few men standing along with our coach. I was surprised he was even here.

"Hi, coach." I blinked. "What're you doing here?"

"I wanted to introduce you to a few people." He smiled warmly, "This here is Garrett, Peter, Marcus and Alec."

I noticed Alice had gone and I was standing alone, "Hello," I responded shyly, waving my hand. I threw coach a pointed look; why did I need to know these people?

"Garrett's here for representing the 49ers, Peter for the Seattle Seahawks, Marcus the Arizona Cardinals and Alec for the Green Bay Packers." My eyes widened.

"You're here to talk to _me_?" I gaped. No flippin way.

"They're just the few that could come. Um, the Patriots, Bears, Ravens, Steelers, Jets and Giants have contacted me as well." My eyes were about to pop out of their sockets.

"W-why?" I stuttered.

He grinned, putting his hand on my shoulder, "They all want you on their teams, Bella."

My hand flew to my mouth, "I swear if this is a joke, it's not funny!" I chocked.

The one man, Garrett, laughed, "I assure you sweetheart, it's not a joke." My mind wasn't moving that fast. "Are you okay?" He asked amused.

"I-uh," I spluttered. "I think I should maybe sit down for a minute." Coach chuckled, leading me carefully away from the noise. I sat down on a nice leather couch in a different room, my breathing unsteady. Were they serious?

"I didn't think you'd be so girly." Alec mused, taking a seat along with the rest of them. I grabbed the pillow sitting at the end and hugged it to my chest.

"I get that a lot." I admitted, head still reeling. I backed up the last few minutes in my head. "That's ten teams." Oh my god.

"This is just the beginning, Bella." Marcus countered, "The teams, like us, that have contacted you already are ones that have been lucky enough to have gotten a scout out to one of yours games."

"Oh my dear lord." I mumbled. I paused looking at the hopeful eyes. "You're not going to make me choose now, are you?" I asked horrified. This is not a two minute decision.

"No, no." Alec assured. "We're curious about you input, though."

I glared coach's way. "You had to bring in my favorite teams, didn't you?"

"I tried to get a Bear representative here too, but he couldn't make it for today." I shook my head at him sighing, while he just smiled.

"So, is it just me who's been scouted out or. . ?"

"No," Coach answered, "Because our team has been observed so much lately there has been a few teams who wanted other players too." I urged him to continue, "Um, Sam, Emmett, Jasper, Paul." I bit my tongue. He grinned at the face I was making. "Edward was in there, too."

A smile played on my lips. "So, if I don't have to make my mind up right now, what are you guys doing here?"

"Well," Peter grinned, "Besides persuading, we figured you might have a few questions. As well as we have some for you."

"Lay them on me." I replied leaning back.

"I for one, am curious how you get along so well with all these players, I mean, none of them has tried anything you didn't like?"

I shook my head, "Not really, no. We have systems, especially for the change room. Our first practice was disastrous."

"How do you manage that?" Garrett questioned, surprised. "I just thought you had your own room to get dressed."

"Well, I guess you could call it a room, sort of. We just hung a curtain around my area and whenever I needed to get somewhere, we had a code word." That amused them.

"How long did it take them to get that right?"

I smiled sheepishly, "We had it right after the first time. Like I said, our first practice wasn't so pleasant." We talked awhile longer; I avoided all direct conversation that was about my choosing. I wasn't at all sure yet.

Business cards piled in my hands as they said their goodbyes. Once coach and I were alone I all but buried my head in the pillow. "I don't know what to!"

"You don't have to choose right now, Bella." He reminded. "You've got tons of time."

I chewed on my bottom lip and looked at him with hopeful eyes. "Who scouted the boys?" I asked eagerly. He hesitated. "Please? It's my birthday."

He rolled his eyes. "No, it's your party."

I waved him off, "Same difference."

"Well, all of them had been recruited for the Bears. Sam had been scouted by Packers and Patriots. Emmett was 49ers, Seahawks and Ravens. Jasper was Cardinals and 49ers. Paul was Patriots."

"And Edward?"

He smiled at my excitement. "Seahawks, Cardinals and 49ers."

"Does he know yet?" He shook his head.

"No, not yet. None of them do. I thought maybe you'd like to tell them." I smiled and nodded willingly. "Now, enough with the football talk for tonight, missy."

I stood up with him, "Yes, sir."

"Enjoy your party kid." He laughed, leading me out. I tried to find Edward as soon as possible but was intercepted by Jake.

"Where have you been?" He smiled, "Everyone's been looking for you."

"I was talking with some NFL guys," I said honestly. I tugged his arms and brought him to the side. "Jake, tenteams want me so far. _Ten_!"

He pulled me into a hug, "Bella that's great!" I didn't respond. He pulled back, hands on my shoulders. "Bella?"

"I don't know who to pick." I mumbled, "All of my favorite teams want me and I'd like to be on a team with my friends and-"

"Don't worry about it." He cut off. "Enjoy your birthday and then think about it. It's not like they want a decision tomorrow, right?"

"Well, no. But it is a lot to take in."

"Come on," He pulled me back into the crowd. "Let's get your mind off things."

_**Review?(:**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**AHA! I did it! Two hours away from midnight, but still! WHOO. I am amazing! BOW DOWN BEFORE MEEEE!**_

_**LOL. I'm such a spaz**_

_**Anywho, this chapter is dedicated to my 200**__**th**__** viewer! **_**reobsessed, thanks so much and keep it up!**__

_**I don't own nuthin.**_

_**Eighteen: You People and Your Sex Gifts!**_

_**Bella,**_

"Alice, don't make me!" I complained as she dragged me through a bunch of people.

"Opening presents is the best parted." She chirped, pushing me down onto the couch. "Here." she placed a giant box in my lap. It was so big that I couldn't see over it.

"Oh god." I mumbled under my breath. "Who's this from, now?"

The weight on the couch shifted and a familiar arm wrapped around my shoulders. I peered sideways to see Edward smiling fondly at me. "I believe that ones from Jacob." He looked Alice for confirmation.

"It indeed is." A slightly intoxicated Jake slurred. "You're going to love it." I didn't trust his grin.

I ripped the paper, quickly but carefully. I was known for my share fair of paper cuts. It was typical of Jake to have smaller and smaller boxes inside a large one. He'd done it for almost half of my birthdays. It all came down to simple envelope. I rolled my eyes, placing the twenty dollar bill between my fingers. "Now, don't you go spending that all at once." I couldn't help but laugh when he winked.

I placed it in my pocket, smiling. Suddenly, he flung two tickets onto my lap. I picked them up, my brow furrowed. "You got me superbowl tickets?" I gasped before flinging myself at him.

"You're welcome." He said offhandedly.

"Jake these must have cost a fortune!" He rolled his eyes at me.

"I pulled some strings." He replied. "All I really had to say was _Isabella Swan wants to come and watch_ and I got tickets." Was he serious?

"Really?" I asked skeptically. "Because I swear to god, if you're just saying that because you know I'd flip if you actually spent this much money on me then you're so dead."

He raised his hands in innocents. "Totally free." He promised. I stared at him for a minute before actually deciding he wasn't lying. I leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you," I said sincerely. He flashed me a dimply grin.

"I told you would like gifts, Bella." Alice cheered, snatching the tickets out of my hands and put them at the bottom of large box.

"Alice those were _superbowl tickets_," I protested, sitting back with Edward. "Of course I'm going to love those."

She simply sighed, handing me the next. "Your friend Angela sent it." Jacob immediately scooted close as I opened the rectangular shaped wrapped present.

A smile spread across my lips as I stared at the photo. "I knew it!" I laughed along with Jake. Angela and Ben were perfect for each other, had been in love for so many years. She looked so happy standing at the altar with him. It was gorgeous. I was so happy until a note fell from the bottom.

_We did it!_

_Don't you forget your promise either, Bella. I'll be waiting for the video!_

_Love Angela, xoxo_

I whimpered while Jake howled with laughter, "Come on, princess. Let's get it over with."

"Edward, please stay in here." I begged.

"Um, why?"

"Because I do not want you to see this." I grumbled. "Why in the hell did we agree to this?"

He shrugged carelessly. "We never thought they'd actually do it."

"Do what?" Emmett asked confused.

"Our friend Angela said if she and her boyfriend did elope we had to do a dare." Jake started to explain.

"Ooh. What's the dare?" Emmett rubbed his hands together eagerly.

Jake and I stared at each other before shuddering. "I have to kiss him." I shivered. "Ugh."

"Do you have any mouth wash Sam?" Jake asked desperately as I nodded my head vigorously.

"Yeah, I've got some." He laughed, waving us to follow him. Almost half the party followed him as I hesitated. "Coming, Bella?"

I wrinkled my nose. "One second." I promised sitting back down as they turned around and continued walking.

"Bella, it's fine. It's just a dare." Edward assured amused. "I just don't think I'd like to be there to see it."

I grimaced, "Fair enough." I mumbled, "This doesn't give you a freebee though."

"Why would I try and beat perfection anyway?" I smiled at him slightly. "Go." He urged, "Get it over with."

"This is going to be disgusting." I complained, stomping away. "Let's just get it done." I announced walking into the crowded bathroom. Jake shuddered and handed me a small cup. My nose burned with the scent of mint as I reached for it. "Timers set and it's on record." He said nodding toward his propped up phone.

I looked to the phone frowning deeply. "I hate you." I said half-heartedly.

"Okay," Sam said, "I'll start to the timer."

I squeezed my eyes shut, nose wrinkled. Seconds late I felt a warm pressure against my lips and immediately pull back. "Ew, ew, ew!" We both chanted in disgust. He had the same idea as me when I poured the whole cup in my mouth, swishing it around intensely.

Ugh. It was like kissing a dog.

"It wasn't even close to thirty seconds!" Paul protested amused. "More like three."

After I had spit, I answered. "I'm not kissing him again. Ever."

"I second that." Jacob muttered. We looked at each other for half a second before cringing away. "Go open your presents while I puke."

"No arguments." I agreed easily, slipping away from the chuckling crowd. I made my way quickly towards the couch and plopped myself right in Edward's lap, looping my arms around his neck. He didn't protest when I kissed him deeply. "Much better." I sighed, scooting off.

He wrapped an arm around me laughing, "That bad?"

"Ugh. Never ever ever again." I swore, not bothering to protest when Alice placed another present in my lap.

"That one's from me." I hesitated to open it at Emmett's devious smile. I pushed it to the side.

"Next."

"Bella," he complained, "Come on, Rosie's in on it too. It'll be useful."

"I'm going to regret this." I groaned, carefully removing the lid on the box. I peered into the box and huffed. I grabbed the box and chucked it at Emmett. "Seriously?"

He toyed with the box of Condoms in his hand, snickering. "They'll be useful soon enough." I smacked a hand to my face, blushing slightly. "Here you are, Edward." I could see him toss it out of the corner of my eye.

Edward caught it gracefully. "Uh. Thank. . . you?"

"You're welcome." I glared at him and he beamed back, in an Emmett like manner. "You know there's more in there." My eyes turned to slits. "The other half is all Rose." He promised, snaking an arm around my friend's waist.

"Yup." She grinned. "All me."

I reached in, brow furrowing at the silky fabric between my fabrics. My shoulders slumped when I actually saw the thing. I huffed standing and then throwing my arms up dramatically. "You people and your sex gifts."

_**Review?(:**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Okay . . . Just think about it! If you kill me there will be no updates whatsoever!**_

_**Enchanted- 1. Readers- 0.**_

_**LOL. Alright, I am terribly sorry I didn't update yesterday but I had to work until close and then had school this morning. BUT, it's up now and there will for sure be one tomorrow too!(:**_

_**I don't own nuthin.**_

_**Chapter Nineteen: Presents**_

_**Bella,**_

I was too tired to even move from Edward's bed to my own. He didn't seem bothered at all though, which was fantastic. I peered over to my bed which was filled with the presents I received. I had gotten some from people I didn't even know! It was a ridiculous amount.

"Hey," I recalled in a whisper. "You didn't get me anything!" I beamed smiling.

He simply laughed. "No, I got you something. I just haven't given it to you yet."

I frowned at him now. "Edward," I complained. He said nothing, just reached over and pulled open the nightstand's drawer.

"It's not anything thing special." He hesitated, ignoring my mood. He placed a long velvet box in my hands carefully. I opened the lid carefully and gasped. It was so simple yet so beautiful. My fingers ran across the charm bracelet, trembling slightly. "Each of the charms I had specially made." I looked to him wide eyed, but he just continued. "The football, of course, is for your love of the sport. The book, I had them look like the specific novel _Wuthering Heights_," he paused, rolling his eyes. He didn't understand why it was my favorite book. "Because I know it's your favorite. The B is self-explanatory."

"The heart?" I murmured. All these looked of real value and real jewels. It scared me.

"It was my mothers."

My jaw fell open. "Edward I can't accept something like that. Your mother's jewel is priceless." What if I fell and broke it? I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did do something like that.

"You don't like it." He stated with a frown.

"No! Jesus, Edward. I love it, I swear. But how can you trust me, the ultimate klutz, to take care of something so precious?" he kissed my forehead softly.

"Bella, there is no one I'd rather have wear it." I looked into his passionate green eyes and melted completely. "I know you'll take care of it." He added gently.

I took one long glance at the bracelet admiring it before shutting the lid carefully. "Thank you," I kissed his lips gratefully. "It's the best gift I've received tonight."

"I don't know," he said playfully, "I think the best gift was the babydoll."

I couldn't help but laugh a bit. "That is such a guy response." I snorted, hitting his arm lightly. "That thing is embarrassing just to look at. I'm so not wearing it."

"You will eventually." He promised with a confident smirk. I rolled on top of him with teasing eyes.

"Are you going to seduce me?" I teased. "I'm sure my dad would love to hear about how you got his baby girl to wear something as revealing as that thing."

He studied my playful eyes and grinned. "I think it'd be worth the bullet."

I shook my head, giggling. "We'll see, Mr. Masen. I won't burn just yet." I replied with a wink, but yawned right after.

He adjusted me so I was at his side, cuddled in his chest. "Sleep love." Were the only words I heard before fading into unconsciousness.

~TG~

"It's a little soon for that don't you think?" the words became clearer as I blinked, my eyes blurry. I spied Edward on the edge of my bed talking quietly on his phone. "Of course I do, Esme." He replied after a few seconds.

I stretched a bit, still unnoticed. "I guess I could ask her . . ." I tilted my head curiously. "Okay, I will. Yes. Love you too. Bye."

"Morning." I said groggily after he hung up. He jumped slightly causing a bit of amusement in me. "Sorry." I apologized half-heartedly.

He smiled warmly at me. "It's fine." He waved off. "How was your sleep?"

"Good," I sighed, sitting up, "Great, actually."

"You know," he started, coming to sit by me. "I'm kind of curious of what you were dreaming about last night."

I frowned. "Why?" I demanded. I never really remembered my dreams but I know I usually babbled about them all night long.

"You were saying my name a lot more than usual." He smirked. A smirk I didn't trust.

"By saying, you mean . . ?" If I had been moaning again I was going to start putting duct tape over my mouth before I go to bed.

He kissed my head amused. "You were a little squirmy too." I groaned hiding my face in his shoulder.

"Don't you ever sleep?" I grumbled.

"And miss the talking? No way." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm going for shower." I grumbled trudging past him.

"You might need a cold one." He called teasingly through the bathroom door. I simply snorted and went about my business. I sighed noticing I had forgotten my clothes once again. Edward had seen me in a towel multiple times before but it was still slightly embarrassing.

I crept out just to hear a loud whistle. I snapped my head up to Emmett, Sam, Jasper and Paul sitting along with Edward.

"Ugh." I groaned. "Turn around, freaks." Snickering, they did so. "Actually, it's a good thing you're here." I said absently, grabbing some clothes from my dresser. "I have news."

"What's up, Bells?" Jasper asked with true curiosity. I rolled my eyes, though they couldn't see.

"Let me get changed first." I snorted, returning to the bathroom.

I wondered as I dressed. What teams would they choose? Surely, not all of them could be on one team. It was impossible. Fear crept back into me. What team would _I _choose? I didn't want to be somewhere new again. . . I wanted to stay with them. Stay with _Edward_.

I shouldn't be this attached. I should be okay to be apart with him. Maybe it was the glory of first love. . .

I reached for the door handle fully dressed but stopped dead in my tracks.

Wait.

I said _love_.

My eyes widened at my own realization and my breathing quickened. I knew this feeling and it wasn't a pleasant one. I was having a full blown panic attack. Would he run? I couldn't live without him.

I all but yanked the door open and rushed to my closet, grabbing a jacket. "Going somewhere?" Edward's voice made me jump.

"Yeah." I squeaked, slipping my arms quickly through the sleeves. "I-I've got things to do." I continued blushing.

"Bella, are you okay?" Paul observed, "You look a little panicked."

"Me? I'm fine. Perfect, even. Never felt better! Gotta go, bye!" I left five dumbstruck boys behind me as I swiftly exited the room.

I took out my phone as I waited for the elevator. "Hello?" the voice sounded from the other line.

"Jake," I breathed, "Are you busy?"

_**Review?(:**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**I promised a chapter and ya'll got it! You're welcome(; And heyy, you know what be amazing if we could maybe, possibly get to 250 reviews? Yes? Oh that's fantastic! Thank you(;**_

_**I don't own nuthin.**_

_**Chapter twenty: Epiphanies suck.**_

_**Bella,**_

"Alright, Bells; I'm here." I watched as Jake took a seat at the food court table. "What's up?"

"Epiphanies suck." I mumbled with a blush.

You stared me down for a minute before a smile spread across his lips. "Epiphany, huh?" he sounded amused.

"Jake this isn't funny." I sighed. "I don't know how he feels! For all I know, he could be getting ready to dump me!"

He rolled his eyes, "Bella, that boy is head over heels." I grimaced. "Why'd you call me for this? Isn't this a more Alice and Rosalie thing?" he complained.

"They'd tell Emmett and Jasper and then Emmett would tell Edward and my whole world would explode and he would leave the state and, and!" I was hysterical; a side effect from panicking.

"Bella, breathe!" I blew out a shaky breath. "Tell you what," he sighed, taking out his phone. "I'm going to call Edward and I'm going to ask him in a totally guy to guy manner what his intentions are, okay?" My hands trembled. I was okay with that, but it would be nicer to here in person. "It's your decision."

I stayed quiet for a moment contemplating. "N-no." I stuttered. "I'd want him to tell me himself."

"Why don't you tell him?" he suggested, leaning back casually.

"I'm no expert but aren't guys supposed to say it first?" I asked hastily. He shrugged and flashed me his signature smile.

"Depends whether the girl is brave enough." He said playfully. I smiled slightly, shaking my head. He took a swift glance at his phone then sighed. "Even though I wish I could stay and hang out with you for a bit I have to catch a plane."

I stood with him and hugged him tightly. "I'll miss you." I mumbled, "Tell your coach to play you more or I'll tell all the NFL teams that his players are crap."

He chuckled, "Will do. Come on, I'll walk you out."

_**~TG~**_

_**Edward,**_

I was edgy. Bella wasn't answering my texts or calls and apparently wasn't answering anyone else's either. "I'm sure she's okay." Emmett said, throwing me a look. "She's tough, Edward."

I could barely stay in my seat I was so anxious. "On the field." I stressed. "What if she tripped and died or something?"

Jasper snorted, "Edward, calm down. If she's not back in a half hour we'll go out looking, okay?"

I flinched. I needed to know she was okay_ now._ I was so attached I knew it wasn't normal but I also knew the reasoning behind it. I loved the girl. I loved everything about her. I knew it when she had started getting closer to me. Sleeping with me, needing to be connected in some way, the list goes on.

She needed me as much as I needed her.

My phone dinged with a new text and I could only hope it was her. _"Bella's on her way back. She's a little on edge but don't worry. She's fine, just a little emotional. –Jake."_

"She's on her way back." I echoed, a breath of relief leaving me. The text wasn't perfect, I wanted to know exactly what was wrong, but it would have to be enough for now.

"Told you." Emmett snorted, "You're such a worry wart."

"It wasn't just me who thought she something was wrong with her before she left." I pointed out. He simply shrugged.

"Ugh," he groaned, "Come on Jazz, we've got class in a half hour." Jasper groaned right after them as they turned off the video game. "Tell us what was up with Bells later." He called before shutting the door.

I waited impatiently, pacing back and forth around the room. I all but ran into the door when the handle jiggled open. "Jesus Christ, Bella." I breathed, pulling her in for a hug. "I was worried."

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "I-I went to see Jake before he left." It wasn't a lie but I could tell it wasn't the whole truth.

"Why were you so eager to leave this morning? You said you had news . . ." She blushed, looking away. "Bella, is there something wrong? Did I do som-"

"Of course not." She interrupted, "You didn't do anything." She added something under her breath I couldn't quite hear.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" I asked cupping her face with my hands. "You're upset." I concluded observing her nervous and scared eyes.

"You'll leave." She whispered, diverting her eyes from mine. "It's so soon . . ." She wasn't speaking directly at me. More at herself.

"I won't leave, Bella. I promise." Her eyes didn't believe me. "Nothing could be so bad."

"I-" she paused shaking her head. She pulled me to the edge of my bed where we now sat. "H-how do you feel? I mean, about me."

This could go two ways. I didn't want to go the break up way that was for sure. "You're my everything." I admitted softly. I'd say the truth all she wanted as long as she stayed. She blinked. It was clearly not the answer she wanted but I could still see some happiness behind her hard curious eyes.

"I need a label."

I raised an eyebrow. A label . . . "Like?"

"Hate, like, despise, adore . . ." She purposely left out the one I knew I was going to say.

"Ah," I said softly, realization crossing my face. I kissed her forehead smiling. "Isabella," She hated her full name but it was necessary, "You're my everything translates to I can't live without you which translates to I'm in love with you."

She closed her eyes, a blissful expression crossing her face. "That is exactly the word I wanted to hear." She murmured, happily. I waited as she opened up her eyes. She leant in and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. "I love you too."

"Is that why you were freaking out earlier? Because you realized?"

"I was scared. I didn't know what you'd say and I didn't want to say it first." She confessed sheepishly. "I panicked."

"I don't want you to hesitate to tell me anything, okay? I love you and I want to know everything and anything that's bothering you." It amused me to see she couldn't get the gleam out of her eye as I said the word love. It made her happy.

Heck, it made _me_ happy.

"So, what was this news you wanted to tell me?"

"I'm going to tell you, Emmett, Jasper, Paul and Sam all at once. It's big news." She beamed, hugging me tightly in excitement. I was confused but who in the hell could turn down a beautiful girl hugging you to death?

I nuzzled my head into the crook of her neck inhaling her intoxicating scent.

Yeah, I'd never be able to resist her.

_**Review?(:**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**HEY, guys! Excitement! Over 250 reviews! This lovely chapter is dedicated to Chey (Guest). Thanks so much for reviewing and keep it up!(:**_

_**I would've posted this chapter sooner, but I was waiting for a certain reviewer (Cough, Twilight Rocker 12, cough.) LOL. Blame her, haha.**_

_**I don't own nuthin.**_

_**Chapter Twenty-one: Plan A.**_

_**Bella,**_

"Just tell us," Emmett complained, boredly. "Sam's taking forever!"

I rolled my eyes, "If you want to hear it at all, you'll be patient!" I huffed. "Seriously, he'll be here any minute."

Emmett groaned, rolling over to burying his head in the pillow childishly. "I hate to agree with Emmett but the suspense is killing me, love." The other two nodded in agreement. I looked up to Edward with narrowed eyes.

"You're so not helping." I grumbled and he smiled apologetically and kissed my cheek. I almost frowned; I swear he used that his amazingly sweet and charming personality for to get off the hook half the time. I sighed. "I've got to make a call; one second." I slid out of Edward's lap easily and scurried out of Emmett's room.

I dialled the phone number and leaned against the door waiting impatiently. "Hello?"

I smiled slightly, "Hey, coach. It's Bella."

His tone brightened immediately. "Hey, kid. What's up?"

"I was just calling to make sure nothing had changed before I told the guys. It'd be a little awkward if one of the teams took back their offers." If a team did that it would break my heart.

"Nothing had changed for the boys," He reassured after a minute, "You however, have another offer." My eyes widened.

"Another one?" I whimpered. "I think I'm going to put the names in a hat and draw randomly." He laughed loudly through the phone.

"Go with your gut." He waved off, "Anyway, if you wanted to know, the Minnesota Vikings want you."

"I love their jersey color." I replied without thinking causing another round of laughter. "Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up. I'm too lazy to check my schedule, do we have practice tonight?"

"No," he sounded amused. "Six am practice tomorrow morning though."

I groaned loudly, "Coach," I whined. "Six am? Are you trying to kill us?"

"It keeps you youngsters in line, doesn't it?" I pursed my lips, annoyed. "Besides, I may have another scout coming for you. . ." He added sheepishly.

"What!" I shouted. "Who for now?"

"Er, well . . . The Redskins and The Cowboys."

"Two?" I squeaked. "No pressure, hey?"

"Bella, everyone wants you. Relax."

"That's easy to say for you. You're not the one their criticizing." I wrung my hands nervously, holding the cell phone between my cheek and shoulder.

"It's just a confirmation, Bella. They officially need to send someone but I'm sure they already have paperwork riled up just like all the other teams."

I paused, rolling my eyes. "So, what you're saying is I'm basically going to have to decide between all the NFL teams."

"Essentially, yes. Can you really blame them? Bella besides the fact you're an incredible player you'd be the first girl in the NFL. Ever. What team wouldn't want that status?" I didn't respond right away, which led him to speak again. "You know, I've actually looked over a few of the contracts they've sent for you. I know you said you weren't going to look at them yet but they're really good."

"Oh?" I asked absently. I didn't want to hear about it.

"You have a one year maternity leave on a few." That caught my interest.

"Really?" I asked truly curious and amused. "I'm not sure whether to laugh or consider."

"Well, laugh for now. Don't let Edward get you pregnant, please." I frowned, narrowing my eyes at the wall.

"Okay, that's where I draw the line. Goodbye, see you at six." I was sulking for the last part but I knew he wanted me to have options.

"Tell the boys congratulations from me and goodnight Bella." I hung up hastily just in time for the elevator doors to open widely, showing a very late Sam.

"Bella!" He sighed, walking quickly towards me. "Sorry, Emily-"

"It's fine." I interrupted. "It gave me time to check up on a few things. But we really should get in there; Emmett's going to throw a fit." He smiled amusedly, before reaching for the door handle and pushing the door open.

"Finally!" Jasper stressed, annoyed. "Alright, Bells. Make it quick, Alice is going to rip my head off if I'm not there by nine."

I snorted, settling myself into Edward's arms naturally. "Yes, because heaven forbid the _football player_ get his tiny little girlfriend upset."

"You haven't seen her angry." The three boys coursed, with terrified looks. It was truly a humorous sight.

I rolled my eyes at them and got back on topic. "So, two nights ago at the party coach had brought four NFL representatives with him." They all perked up curiously. "The teams have been sending scouts out to our teams and from what I know you all have been asked to join an NFL team." I let it sink in, watching their shocked faces turn into full blown grins.

"You're kidding!" Paul cheered. "Jesus Christ, what teams?" I raked through my memory, biting my lip.

"Okay," I hedged, "I think I got it, but I might be wrong. You've all been recruited for the Bears. Emmett you had the 49ers, Ravens and Seahawks. Paul you had the Patriots. Sam was Patriots and Packers. Jasper you were Cardinals and 49ers and Edward you had the Seahawks, Cardinals and 49ers." Their eyes were about to pop out of their sockets.

"It's unheard of to have that many teams wanting you!" Sam spluttered, taking a seat. "This is fantastic. Oh god, Emily's going to be ecstatic."

I smiled his way, "Any thoughts on what team?" I asked offhandedly. Maybe it would help me choose.

He shrugged, "I'm not sure. I'll have to think about it." I bit my lip and nodded. I asked the same question to the others who said the same damn thing.

"Sweetheart, what about you?" Edward asked softly, drawing the attention towards me. "What teams wanted you, love?"

"Yeah, Bells!" Emmett boomed in high spirits. "Who wanted a piece of you?"

I blushed looking down. "Oh, you know. Just a few teams."

Jasper raised an eyebrow, "Like?" he pressed.

I sighed. I knew I couldn't keep it forever, so I guess it was out with the truth. "49ers, Seahawks, Cardinals, Packers, Patriots, Bears, Ravens, Steelers, Jets, Giants, Vikings and apparently the Redskin's and Cowboy's representatives are coming to check me out tomorrow morning." Their jaws dropped more with each team name.

"Holly hell, Bella!" Emmett gaped. "That's . . . thirteen! Oh my god, child. How are you supposed to figure that one out?"

I grimaced, "I have now bloody idea." I admitted. "I'm waiting until the end of this season before I even look. Coach said I would probably have to choose between all of the NFL teams, which isn't going to be easy."

I felt Edward's lips in my hair. He could sense my stressed and slightly panicked tone. "I'm proud of you." He murmured for my ears only. "Have you any idea what teams you're going to narrow it down to?" He asked in a slightly louder voice.

I shook my head. "I was kind of hoping you'd tell me what team you're all considering."

He looked at me taken back slightly, "Bella, I don't know about them but I'm not going to say. I want you to make the choice because you believe in the team. Not because you want to be with me." I frowned when the others nodded solemnly. I stared at my hands and sighed.

Well, there goes my plan A.

_**Review?(:**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**All those other girls, well they're beautiful but **_**wouldtheywriteasongforyou**_** ? Aaaah, see what I did there? LOL. Anyways, because we are both ultimate swifties and made our pennames a part of her songs, I am dedicating this chapter to you.(:**_

_**P.s. Have you seen her in concert? I got VIP tickets for her in Vancouver this summer!:o**_

_**I don't own nuthin.**_

_**Chapter Twenty-Two: Brings out your eyes.**_

_**Bella,**_

"Don't you want to be on the same team as me?"

I could hear his sigh. "Of course I do," He answered, "But you have so many options, Bella. I'm not going to limit them for you." I frowned through the darkness. Why couldn't he be selfish once in a while?

We've had this argument for the past two weeks straight. He just wouldn't budge. I knew almost all of them had picked their teams but still, no one would tell me. I pursed my lips before rolling on top of him. I sat up and smiled coyly as I straddled his lap. "Can I seduce it out of you?" I'm sure my attempts would be pitiful but I was desperate.

He stared me down with a grin, "No, but nice try." I let my hands travel down his chest.

"Are you sure?"

I could visibly see him gulp, "Yes." He paused, a sudden smirk playing on his lips. "But just because I won't tell you doesn't mean you have to stop doing that." I had to laugh at that.

"Of course it doesn't." I snorted, rolling my eyes.

"Bella, if you were in my position what would you do?"

My smile turned sly, "If I was in your _position _I'd be using my mouth for something other than talking."

"Emmett's corrupted your brain."

I raised my eyebrow, "You've lived with him longer. How is your brain not corrupted yet?"

"Oh, it's corrupted, but, I so happen to have to have the abilities to be a gentleman, unlike Emmett." He replied casually.

I crossed my arms over my chest, "Who exactly told you to be a gentleman?"

He pretended to think it over for a minute, before playfully rolling us over so I was pinned under him, "Come to think of it, no one."

It always felt like heaven when his lips would attach to mine; I never wanted it to stop. "Wait!" I pulled back immediately and he shot me a confused look.

"What are you doing?" he questioned as I slipped out from underneath him and skipped to the door.

I locked it quickly before returning to him. "I think I'd kill Emmett if he interrupted right now." He welcomed me back with open arms.

"Ah," he breathed, lowering his lips down to mine. "Smart thinking."

I blushed, as his eyes dazzled me. "Mmmhmm." I mumbled absently, to focused on things my father would probably kill him for. My fingers knotted in his hair as he kissed me deeply.

I knew he loved me. I knew I loved him. What was I waiting for?

Nothing.

"Edward," I whispered breathlessly, "I'm ready."

_**~TG~**_

"Jesus, Bella." Coach whistled, hitting the stop watch. "That's a new record, kid."

I blinked, leaning over to see the time. "Wow." I mumbled.

"What have you been doing?" he questioned, "That's a big difference than last time."

"We've been working on her stamina." Edward said teasingly, walking past us. I blushed as he sent me a wink. I could barely look at him without blushing since last night.

"First of all, ew. And second, keep it up." I snorted, rolling my eyes. "C'mon kid, let's see if your stamina has helped your lifting too."

_Edward did all the lifting last night._

I almost gaped at my thoughts. When did I become such a perv?

For the rest of practice, I noticed coach working me harder than normal. "You know there are other players on this team, too." I huffed, taking a swig of my water.

He smiled sheepishly. "Well, we only have a few days until the break and this is our second last practice. I don't want you getting lazy over the week."

"Heaven forbid I don't use my muscles for a few days." I drawled sarcastically.

He looked around slightly, "It's not only that," he mumbled, only for my ears. "You're not exactly getting played in the next game. . ."

I almost exploded, "What? Why not!?" I sound like a whiny toddler, I know.

He sighed, "Bella, people are speculating that we can only win because of you. Now, don't get me wrong, _I_ know it's a team effort. But as the coach I want to prove that we can win one on our own."

I understood where he was coming from and nodded. "Oh, alright." I pouted, "Can I at least sit in the stands?"

He looked at me oddly. "You'll be on the sidelines. You're amazing at pep talks." We laughed together.

"I'll be a cheerleader!" I decided suddenly excited. "Yeah! I can do flips and stuff!"

He snorted, ruffling my hair. "You're so odd Swan." I had to admit I'd miss coach after this season. He was like a father or an older brother; defiantly family somehow. "Practice is just about over. You can get changed early."

I beamed, "Thanks." I chirped before skipping off.

I was the first one in the locker room, much to my liking. It meant full access to the stereo. Awe yeah. I cranked Rihanna's S&M loudly. I was in a good mood. Well, more like sexual according to my song choice.

I had managed to take a shower and start getting dressed before I actually heard people coming in. "Love the song, Bella!" Emmett boomed, laughing. It wasn't a pleasant morning; I regret ever giving him a key.

"Shut up." I sang back, slipping on my shirt. I frowned. This wasn't my shirt. It hung right above my knees and I know it wasn't a dress. It must be Edward's then. "Hey, Edward?" I called over the music.

He replied a minute later after the music had been turned down a little. "Sup?"

"Do you have my shirt?" There were a bunch of snorts from our teammates.

"Yes, Bella." He replied sarcastically, "I borrowed it because I thought it'd bring out my eyes." I rolled my eyes and smoothed out the shirt as far as it could go.

"Ya'll better not be naked!" I cringed, walking out with my hand covering my eyes.

"Edward's shirtless. I don't think you'd mind though." Jasper countered, laughing. I huffed and uncovered my eyes.

Edward looked at me oddly as I wordlessly started rummaging through his bag. I gripped the blue fabric and smirked in triumph. I held it up in front of his face tauntingly. "I might have to get Alice to buy some clothes that bring out your eyes." I said sweetly.

He frowned at me. "You wouldn't."

I simply winked and walked away. "I'm keeping your shirt." I called over my shoulder absently as the others watched with amusement. I was just about ready to pack things up when I heard the change of song. It was a horrid tune. I could hear scoffs of disgust just like mine. I knew it was a long shot but I yelled it out anyway. "Put on some Taylor Swift!"

And to my utter shock, someone actually did. "You're welcome!"

I smiled to myself. I loved my boyfriend.

_**Review?(:**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**So, I made this one a little longer just in case I'm not able to update tomorrow. I probably will be but you never know.**_

_**I don't own nuthin.**_

_**Chapter Twenty-Three: Pillow talk.**_

_**Edward,**_

I contemplated hesitantly, watching as Bella silently lay in my arm. "I was talking to Esme a few weeks ago," I started out softly.

Her bright, shimmering brown orbs snapped up to mine. "Oh?" She asked lightly, smiling.

"Yeah," I continued trying not to lose my nerve. "I know I should've asked you a while ago since the break is literally days away but what would you think about coming to Chicago with me?"

She blinked a few times then looked away. "I would love to come," she mumbled, "But what if they don't like me?"

I chuckled softly and kissed her head. "Esme already loves you." I whispered. "I know it's really last minute, so you have a liable excuse why not to come, but it's ultimately your choice."

"I'll come." She decided after few minutes, "Do you think maybe next break you and I could go stay in forks?"

"Of course, love. I think it'd be amazing to see where you grew up."

"Not really," she replied, "Forks is _small_."

I smiled wryly. "Is spoons bigger?" She looked at me once with a blank look and then turned away rolling her eyes. "It's a good thing you said yes."

She raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

I gave her a sheepish grin. "I sorta already have the plane ticket."

"Edward," she complained, "How much was it? There is no way I'm letting you pay for a plane ticket."

"One kiss." She frowned.

"I'm serious."

I sighed. "Okay." I paused, "It was really three but I was just considering you."

"Ugh." She huffed, amusing me. "You're the only boyfriend who loves spending money on their girlfriend." I smiled brightly, laying a feathery kiss on her lips.

"And you're the only girl who hates their boyfriend spending money on them." I countered, still beaming. "Perfect match, I guess." I knew she couldn't argue with that one.

"Get dressed." She grumbled, muttering something about being a cheater.

"I'm wearing my birthday suit." I replied, pulling her back to me as she tried to get up. "Don't you like it? I certainly like yours."

She snickered. "It's lovely, but I'm sure your professor would have something to say about you showing up in it. And I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want me walking around in my birthday suit with all the horny guys around campus."

I scowled at the thought. "Go put on four turtle necks and no tight jeans."

"Okay." She pursed her lips to keep from laughing. "As long as you promise to wear your suit for me and only me."

"If you do the same."

She snorted, "Please. You're the only person I'd ever feel this comfortable with." I smiled teasingly.

"Does that mean you're going to wear the babydoll sometime soon?" She simply rolled her eyes at me with a small smile. "It's your turn to pick the place for celebrating tonight." I told her, changing to subject.

She hesitated. "Well that wouldn't be very fair considering I'm not playing tonight." Surprise crossed my face.

"Why?"

She shrugged, "Coach said that he wanted to prove that the team was able to play without my help. He's trying to prove a point which I agree with. It's not very fair that I get all the publicity when I'm not the only one doing the work."

I nodded after a minute. "I guess that makes sense." I agreed. "You're still coming tonight though, right?"

"Yeah, I will be." She paused, stretching her arms slightly. "My jerseys are in the wash; can I use one of yours tonight?"

I raised an eyebrow. "It'll be huge on you."

"It'll be a lovely dress once I'm done with it." I gave her a horrified look and she snorted. "I'm not going to cut it up or anything!" she laughed, "I'll just. . .accessorize."

"Well then, I guess it'll be fine. Just don't make it smell to girly." She rolled her eyes, before pouting playfully.

"I thought you liked my scent."

I kissed her head grinning. "Yes, I love it. But only you can pull it off. So, I'd just get made fun of."

She shook her head laughing. "You're so silly sometimes."

"Bella!" We groaned in union as Alice pounded on the door. "You better be ready! We've got class in twenty minutes!"

"Yeah, yeah. Give me ten minutes!" With one final kiss she rolled out of bed and trotted into the washroom.

~TG~

Bella,

"How you managed to make a jersey into a dress is beyond me." One of the assistant coaches, Henry snorted.

I shrugged sitting down on the bench. "Edward's jersey was long enough and I had a belt that looked good with it. Boom; pretty dress."

"Bella, what have you done to my manly players?" Coach asked with a defeated look, "They have Taylor Swift playing in there!"

A grin spread across my lips. "No!" I gasped in disbelief. "That's awesome!"

He simply sighed, shaking his head. "We're getting you a pair of headphones." I laughed and rolled my eyes. "You heading back home for the week?"

I shook my head. "Nope. I'm heading to Chicago with Emmett, Jasper and Edward." He grinned at me.

"Meeting the parents." He whistled. "Remember to invite me to the wedding." He joked, winking at me.

I wrinkled my nose. "That'll be long from now."

"I wouldn't be so sure." He replied absently. "That kid looks at you like you're an angel sent from heaven above." I didn't reply, so he changed the subject. "You know, Sports Illustrated contacted me this morning."

I blinked. "Why?"

His face turned to one of excitement. "They want you and the rest of the team on next month's cover." I gaped.

"Seriously?" I squealed. "That's great! When do they come? Do the others know?"

"They come on the Tuesday after you get back and I told a few of them so it's bound to have spread around by now." I nodded. "They'd like to do an article on you as well."

"Sure." I agreed easily. "Hey, I'm going to go bug the cheerleaders. I'll be right back." He snickered and ushered me off. "Hi," I chirped approaching them.

"Hey, you're Isabella aren't you?" A girl with light brown hair asked after observing me for a minute.

"Bella," I corrected.

She blinked. "Aren't you supposed to be out on the field or getting ready at least?" She asked. "They're starting soon."

"I'm not playing tonight." I answered offhandedly. "And I'm a little bored so I decided to come bother you guys." I said with a grin.

She chuckled a bit and smiled back. "That's fine, I guess. I'm Jessica; the captain." She introduced herself, holding out her hand to be shaken.

"Bella Swan," I said grabbing her hand. "Bored to tears football player."

"So, why aren't you playing tonight? You don't have an injury do you?" She asked, pushing stuff over on the bench so I could sit.

"No, I'm fine." I reassured. "The coach just wants to prove they can win one without me, which I'm cool with. I think it's a whole guy honor thing though."

She giggled, rolling her eyes. "Probably. Hey, I noticed you could do some pretty cool flips. Where'd you learn?"

I shrugged. "I sort of just taught myself. I was always doing stuff like that on my trampoline so I tried it on land and well, I failed the first time." We both grinned, "But, when I'm faced with a challenge I'm a force to be reckoned with."

"Jess, who are you talking to?" A nasally voice came from behind me.

"Lauren this is Bella." She eyed me for a minute before huffing and turning away.

"What's her problem?" I muttered.

"She's jealous." Jessica waved off. "Actually a lot of the girls are. I mean, you are dating the cutest player."

I blushed. "I was surprised to find out he was single at all." I admitted. "He looks like the type that would have girls just hanging off his arm at all moments."

"It's odd." She agreed. "He's rejected most of the girls here including me." I looked at her in surprise. "I got over it quickly though. Conner's such a sweetheart." Conner was a newbie just like I was. He didn't get a lot of field time but was an alright dude.

"He's pretty cool." I nodded, "He was one of the only people who actually got me something useful for my birthday." I laughed.

"Football stuff, I'm guessing?" she asked, amused when I just rolled my eyes in confirmation. "So, I heard a ton of NFL teams want you."

I groaned. "Don't remind me."

"I thought you'd be happy?" She asked confused, "What was there, like fifteen now?"

I sighed. "Sixteen, I think. Of course I'm happy about it but it's just going to be so hard to choose. The boys won't tell me where they're going and I don't want to have to befriend a _whole_ new team . . . It's just a headache to think about sometimes."

"Why won't they tell you?"

"They don't want to limit my options." My defences were weakening because I knew what they were doing was for my sake. "It's sweet of them but I'm already so attached . . ."

"I'm sure you'll pick the right one." She assured kindly. "It's just a matter of thinking it through." Before I could respond she looked past me and giggled. "I think your lover wants you." She laughed nodding her head in my teams direction.

Sure enough, Edward was standing there in all his glory. He smiled crookedly as he caught my eye and held up a small black jar.

I almost did a fist pump. I wish I could wear the stuff all the time. "Hey, I'll talk to you later, K?"

"Sure," she nodded. "I'll be here all season." With a wink she turned away and let me get back to my team.

_**Review?(:**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**You guys were SO close to 300 reviews! Maaannnn. Anywho, I had a question, which was if I was going to do the trip to Chicago in detail. My answer is yes! I'm so excited about it! It's gonna be a good three, possibly four, chapters. And another question, is there going to be more action? Yes, ma'am (Or sir. I dunno if you're a guy or a girl. LOL.) It won't be for a few chapters. The next actual football game, Bella's back with grin(:**_

_**I don't own nuthin.**_

_**Twenty-Four: Coca Cola.**_

_**Bella,**_

I leaned away, wrinkling my nose. "Edward," I complained. "You're all sweaty."

He simply rolled his eyes and took a drink of his water. "You never seem to mind when you're playing with us." He pointed out, sliding closer again.

"That's because I'm all sweaty too. It cancels each other out." I said in an obvious tone.

"Oh, but morning breath doesn't?"

"You can actually taste morning breath." I replied. "Not very pleasant."

He pouted; an irresistible sight. "I've been working my butt off _and_ I let you wear my jersey. I think I deserve at least one kiss."

I laughed, shaking my head. "I thought it was at the end the girl was supposed to kiss the guy?" I said teasingly.

He sighed amused. "Just kiss me, Swan." Grinning, I leaned over and placed my lips upon his softly. It was supposed to be short but my body had other plans. The blood boiled underneath my lips and I all but attacked him, knotting my fingers in his hair.

"Ugh. You're not on the kiss cam! Knock it off!" Jasper groaned. Blushing furiously, I tore myself from him. Edward was just grinning. "You two are horrible; worse than Emmett and Rose sometimes!" That was an exaggeration on his part; nobody was worse than Emmett and Rosalie.

"So, you didn't want to kiss me, eh?" I frowned at his triumphant smirk.

"Don't be cocky." I huffed, crossing my arms. "It's not my fault you're irresistible." I grumbled under my breath, for what I thought was only my ears.

"I heard that." He snickered; I looked away, cursing silently. Could he hear everything? "Come on, Bells. Let's go get you something to drink."

"The concession line will be huge." I protested, but let him drag me behind him anyways. "You've got to play in a few minutes."

"Perks of being a football player." He told me absently. I held his hand tightly as we walked through the corridors and into the inside of the stadium. I could feel people turning their heads and staring at us as we walked towards the little stand with a large line.

"Edward," The man rejoiced, ushering us to come forward. "What can I get you my boy?"

He looked to me for an answer, "Just a coke, please." I said shyly. He smiled at me and turned to the small Coca Cola fridge behind him, grabbing a can out for me. "Thank you." I shivered as the cold can was placed in my hands.

"You must be Isabella, right?"

"Bella," I nodded, blushing slightly.

He grinned at Edward. "You were right; she is pretty." My blush turned a whole lot darker as they laughed lightly.

He kissed my head lightly. "That she is," He answered happily. "Thanks, Amun. I'll talk to you soon."

"Good luck kid. Nice meeting you, Bella."

"You too." I acknowledged, turning with Edward. "You get stuff for free?" I asked surprised.

"Well, no. The others don't but I helped Amun set up his stand here when he first got the place." He explained, "So, he always lets me have stuff on the house."

"Oh," I nodded. "Cool." He simply smiled and snaked his arm around my waist. We kept walking until I felt a tug on the end of my jersey/dress.

A little girl, maybe four or five, with sparkling blue eyes and light brown hair looked at me grinning widely. Smiling, I crouched down. "Hi, sweetie."

"Hi!" she chirped back. "I like your dress!"

"Thank you," I said genuinely. "You look very pretty in your jersey as well." She giggled. "I'm Bella, what's your name?"

"Chelsea." She beamed, "That's . . . Seven letters!" I couldn't help but giggle at her proud look.

"Well, Chelsea. Is your mom or dad around?" I asked kindly. She frowned, looked around once then shook her head.

"I can't find them." She answered sadly, in her high voice. She looked about seconds away from crying. I lifted her on my hip easily, letting her bury her head into my shoulder.

"Edward, I'll be back in a few minutes, okay? I'm just going to help her find her parents."

"I can help." He said softly.

"Halftimes two minutes from being over." I interjected. "They'll need you. I promise to be quick."

He hesitated, but nodded. "Okay. Be careful, please. There could be some wackos here." I nodded giving him a smile. He ducked his head and kissed my lips quickly. "Good luck."

He winked, "You too." He answered before jogging back out to the field.

"Sweetheart, could you tell me what your parents look like?" I asked gently, brushing her bangs from out of her face.

She sniffled. "Mommy's super pretty." She hiccupped, making me smile. "Um, brown hair." I bit back a frown. This was going to be a little hard.

"Well," I put her down and took her hand. "Why don't we walk around for a bit and maybe we'll see your mom." She nodded squeezing my hand tightly as we started to walk.

It was only a few minutes later, I saw a woman rushing towards us, yelling her name. I watched as she crushed her kid to her chest. "Don't you ever wander off on me again." She whispered, frightened. 'I was so worried."

"I'm sorry, mommy." Chelsea mumbled guiltily.

"It's alright, love." She sighed, kissing her head lovingly. "Thank you." She said gratefully. "You're very kind. I'm Maria." I took her extended hand and shook it politely.

"I'm Bella and it was no big deal." I gave her a friendly smile. "She's adorable." She smiled in return.

"Oh, good." A man breathed, walking up to Maria and Chelsea along with a teenage girl.

"Y-you're Isabella Swan!" The teenager stuttered. "Oh my god, it's so nice to meet you!" I didn't back away from her sudden hug. Only chuckled slightly and hugged her back. She looked embarrassed and diverted her eyes. "Sorry." She apologized sheepishly.

"It's alright." I promised. "I take it you're a football fan?"

"Huge." The parents groaned together rolling their eyes. I laughed and then grinned widely.

"D-do you think I could get an autograph? Or a picture?" She asked blushing.

"Of course." I answered brightly. "Do you have a marker or a pen?" She pursed her lips and shook her head. "We can always go steal one from my coach," I suggested. She looked to her parents with hopeful eyes. "I'll have her back in one piece." I added.

"I guess." She agreed hesitantly. "Do you know your way back to our seats?"

"Yes, mom." She mumbled.

"I'll escort her myself," I swore.

"Alright. Have fun; be safe." Grinning, I tugged the girls hand and we started to walk in the fields direction.

"Why aren't you playing?" She asked confused. "Your team had a system; you get played within the first ten minutes every game."

"There were a lot of speculations that they were only winning because of me and we didn't like that, so I'm sitting out today just so we can prove we don't need me."

She nodded, "Well, they're doing just fine." She commented. "We've got a big lead."

I pushed through the doors watching with a smile as she gaped in awe. "Wow." She murmured. "It's even cooler down here." Chuckling, I ushered her to follow me.

"Bells, every time we let you out your bring something back." Seth teased.

I laughed. "Shut up." He simply grinned. "This is. . ."

"Lucy." She answered looking at him with excited eyes. "And you're Seth."

"Why indeed I am." He chuckled and she smiled shyly. "Edward's out on the field." He told me when he noticed my wandering eyes.

I smiled and nodded. "Come, Lucy." I said almost skipping to coach's side. "Thank you." I snatched the marker out of his hand, snickering.

"I need that!" he complained, half-heartedly trying to grab it.

I huffed. "Be patient." I turned to an amused Lucy and grinned. "What would you like me to sign, hun?"

"Um, my jersey and if possible my phone?" She bit her lip, reminding me of, well, me.

"Sure." I nodded kindly. "So, do you play football at all?" I asked, writing on her phone.

"A little," She admitted. "I'm not very good though." I raised my eyebrow, curiously. "I'm such a klutz." She giggled. "There is no way I would be able to even run in a game."

"That sounds like me," I chuckled back. "I'm totally clumsy when I'm not playing football." She simply flashed her white teeth, obviously beaming. "I should probably get you back to your family."

She nodded reluctantly. I placed the marker back into his hand. Rolling his eyes, he just told me to be quick.

I chatted with Lucy for a few minutes longer when we got to her seats. Her mom thanked me profoundly once more for both her girls. "It was no problem." I reassured again. "Lucy, could I see your phone?" she blinked but handed me her iPhone anyway. I swiftly typed in my contact and gave it back. "If you need any help with football you let me know, okay?" A large grin spread across her face as she nodded eagerly.

"You guys take care. See you around, Lucy."

_**Review?(: **_


	25. Chapter 25

_**This lovely (and late, sorry,) chapter is dedicated to my 300**__**th**__** reviewer! Thanks a million for the review, Ellen Potter and keep it up!(: **_

_**Chapter twenty-seven we are off to Chicago! Two more days guys!:D**_

_**P.S. for whoever asked, no this isn't all fluff. A lot of it, yes, but jealously comes in a little soon and then there is the matter of choosing teams. . . and then an unknown surprise. . ;)**_

_**I don't own nuthin.**_

_**Twenty-Five: Torture.**_

_**Bella,**_

"They're doing great." I enthused, clapping my hands together.

Coach glanced towards me once with a smile, before setting his eyes on the players again. "They are." He agreed joyfully. "We're way ahead."

Grinning, I took a sip of my coke. There was a remaining twelve seconds to go and Edward had just caught the ball. Hopping out of my seat eagerly, I watched as he ran the remaining fifteen feet to the touch down line.

A high squeal left me. It was rare to get a touchdown in the last five seconds but if anyone could do it Edward could. He shot me a large grin tearing off his helmet and tossing it to the side. Giggling, happily I ran to him and threw my arms around his neck. "You were excellent." I whispered in his ear smiling widely.

"Now, I know how you feel when you get a touchdown." He chuckled, kissing my head. "We'll go out after I'm changed, alright?"

I nodded leaning up to kiss his lips swiftly, "You choose tonight." Edward simply beamed, flashing me a grin.

"Bella we helped too!" Emmett complained teasingly, tapping his cheek. "Give daddy some sugar."

I snorted out a laugh, rolling my eyes. I pecked his cheek easily. "Happy?" I chuckled. Emmett gave me a sly wink before walking back to the team. I shook my head amused. "Only Emmett."

"It's Emmett." He replied as if it was an explanation. "You go get your things and we'll meet out here when we're done okay, love?" I reluctantly let go of him but nodded. He pulled me back a second later. "I never thought you wearing my jersey would be so sexy." He growled in my ear.

"Masen!" He smirked at my shocked state, winked and retreated back to the rest of the team.

I blinked after him. Okay, who was he and what had he done with my sweet Edward? I bit back a huff. That wasn't fair. Now, here I am all hot and bothered and I'm going to have to wait a good few hours to do anything about it.

I turned on my heel grumbling to myself. He's such a cheater sometimes, it wasn't even funny. I stalked into the locker room, blasting the music trying to get his overly seductive voice out of my head.

_Two can play at that game_, I thought, digging through my locker. A girl was always prepared for any clothing circumstance . . . Which is partially why all three lockers in my space are filled up with my stuff. I heard people start to pile in, so I assumed the game was officially over. Everyone was riled up rowdy. It was quite funny.

I grabbed the black dress that was hung up in my third locker; it was strictly for my more formal clothes that I didn't want to smell disgusting. I'd always loved this dress; I hadn't worn it here yet. The only time I actually did was when I was proving a point.

It was tight and hugged my curves perfectly. The only thing I didn't like was my cleavage popped out a little too much but I figured Edward wouldn't mind one bit. My hair looked great for once, after having it in a braid for the whole game it was now slightly wavy.

If this outfit didn't work I don't know what will. I grabbed my leather jacket and stilettos and put them on easily. I knew Edward was fond of my jacket; he had told me so himself . . . after he almost sucked my neck dry.

I did a quick double check for what I needed to bring. I had all my clothes in my bag and my phone. My eyes focused on a shiny silver chain placed neatly at the top shelf of my locker. I laid the bracelet in my palms gently, smiling. It really was beautiful, I had to give him that.

I carefully clasped it around my wrist and grabbed my bag. "Please don't be naked!" I sang cheerily.

"Just Edward!" Jasper snickered. I heard a swift whack. "Ow!"

"Shut up." Edward's smooth voice sounded amused. "You're free to go, Bells." I bit my lip, stepping out. I still hated not being completely sure there was no one naked. I shuddered at the thought. I'd never ever ever be able to get our first practice out of mind; it still haunted me.

Turning I caught the full stare of most males in the room with their jaws dropped. "W-what are you wearing?" Edward stuttered wide eyed.

I smirked flicking my hair back slightly. "Clothes." I replied absently starting to walk towards the exit doors. "I'm heading to the car," I called over my shoulder. "I'll be there when you want to," I couldn't help the wry smile that fell on my lips at the next word. "come."

Oh, I was so winning this thing.

_**~TG~**_

_**Edward, **_

I gaped after her. What just happened? "Dude!" Emmett burst out laughing, "What did you do to be tortured?" I blink twice, my mind reeling from her and everything she was wearing. . . I wonder what she was wearing underneath . . . "Edward!"

"What?" I answered dazed. I turned my head to a full on grinning Emmett. "What?" I repeated.

He stifled a laugh. "What'd you do?"

I shrugged, going for my shirt. "I have no idea." I admitted with a sigh. "She's trying to kill me."

"I take it you're going straight home then?" Seth snorted amused.

I rolled my eyes. It was an enticing idea but her and I hadn't celebrated our wins with anyone else for the past two games, so I knew that I owed it to them. "I'll come out," I paused, "You know, just for a while."

"Oh please." Paul scoffed, "You won't last an hour."

"I'll take that bet." Sam offered grinning. "Edward's tough; he can last a good two hours at least."

"Thank you, Sam." I said sarcastically. He just sent me a playful thumbs up.

"Alright!" Emmett declared, "What's everyone's bets?"

I groaned, slamming my locker shut. "You guys are so annoying." I mumbled before walking out.

I spotted her talking to a bunch of people by the doors; to my surprise it was mostly teenage girls. I smiled realizing she was signing a few things. It was almost just as quick that it turned to a frown.

The selfish part of me wanted her to be on the same team as me next year but, I knew I couldn't restrict her. I couldn't just let her be unhappy if she didn't like the team I chose. "She's becoming pretty popular." I jumped at the sudden voice beside me.

"Jesus, coach." I breathed. "Stop appearing out of thin air!"

He raised his hands, "Sorry." He snickered. "She was just about bombarded when she walked out the door. She had a chat with me first but then boom; ten girls and a few boys out of nowhere."

The smile returned. "It's great to see," I appraised, watching her beautiful giggling face. "I'm happy for her. It's going to be even crazier once she chooses a team."

"Who do you think she's going to pick? She hasn't said anything to me about it."

"I have no idea," I replied, annoyed. "I know she wanted to be on a team with me but she doesn't know which one I'm going for. I didn't want to restrict her." I added, when he gave me a curious look.

"Ah," he nodded obviously understanding.

I shifted uncomfortably on my heels. "Hey, um, do you know why exactly she's dressed like _that_?" I asked, not being able to take my eyes off her body.

He grinned. "She said something about torture." I groaned.

Flippin' fabulous.

_**Review?(: **_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Sorry, for the late update but it's going to be every two days for the next two chapters guys. Work and school are clashing! Aaaah.**_

_**I don't own nuthin.**_

_**Chapter Twenty-Six: Feisty **_

_**Edward,**_

She was absolutely trying to kill me.

Even though I wanted to prove to the guys I could last, I had a feeling I'd be caving any minute with all she was doing. "This place had the best food!" Emmett cheered, looking over his menu.

I simply rolled my eyes, gulping down water as if I had been without anything in the desert for days. "Mhmm," Bella replied absently causing me to snap my eyes back to her. She looked up at me and smirked a bit when she realized I was ogling her chest a little. "See anything you like, Edward?" She asked sweetly. I didn't miss the double meaning.

"Yeah." I muttered looking down. I bit back I groan. Must she keep rubbing my calf with her foot? Everything she was doing was distracting and making me, er, rather uncomfortable in my jeans.

"What time are we leaving in the morning?" Emmett asked, sipping at his beer.

I shrugged, struggling not to just jump up and take Bella back to our room. "Our flight leaves at twelve, so ten thirty- eleven."

He groaned, "I promised Rose I'd say goodbye in the morning which means I have to get up early!"

I snorted, "Just go stay the night in her room." I suggested, boredly.

He smiled amusedly at me, "It's probably better than staying in my room," he added glancing at me with a devious glint in his eyes. "Having a room right beside yours has disadvantages." I was about to retort, telling him to shut up but Bella beat me to it.

"Really now," She smiled pleasantly; almost mocking. "That's funny, for me, anyway. Rosalie is over there all the time and while Edward has no troubles making me scream, I hear nothing from your side." We all sat there wide eyed, gaping. She continued with a sly grin when Emmett didn't answer. "Huh. Poor Rose."

A few seconds passed before everyone, excluding myself, burst out laughing. It _was_ funny but I just couldn't believe that came out of my Bella's mouth. "I've got to handed it to you, Bells." Emmett shook his head, "You sure know how to give it back to someone."

"Giving it back is my specialty." She replied coyly, turning to give me a sexy wink.

Emmett caught it and grinned, "Is there a problem, Edward?" He asked observing my gritted teeth.

_A big one,_ I thought annoyed. "No." I grumbled stubbornly. He just snickered and looked away. Everyone engaged in conversation, leaving just Bella and I to talk. I leaned over the table slightly, lowering my voice. "Where did that come from?" I murmured.

She gave me an innocent smile, "I was hoping it'd make you think about making me scream." She whispered back.

I groaned slightly, "Why are you doing this to me?"

She raised an eyebrow, leaning back in her chair. "Well, you started it." My brow furrowed confused.

"How?"

"'You look sexy in my jersey.'" She mocked quietly. A grin played on my lips. "That wasn't very nice."

"You know, turning you on wasn't on purpose." I answered amusedly. She frowned at me. "But it's nice to know I can do it even when I'm not trying."

She snorted quietly. "Please. You could seduce _every_ girl without trying."

I stared her down for a moment, smiling widely. "Well, I could try. It seems fair with all you've been doing tonight." She gulped visibly.

"No, no. That's okay." She protested feebly.

I placed my hand on her thigh under the table. She shivered. "Are you sure?" I breathed, trying to dazzle her with my eyes like she told me I'd done on several occasions.

"Can we just go home?" She whimpered quietly. "You're killing me." I glanced towards the clock.

"In. . . Twenty-four minutes." I promised. She groaned but nodded.

I continued with the unnecessary charm just to tease her. She did the same to me and you could just feel the sexual tension. It wasn't pleasant for us, just funny for the others. My phone dinged with a text while she was speaking to Emmett.

_You know, we don't have to go home. There's a perfectly good bathroom here._

I peeked up and smiled. "Do you really want Emmett to have that on you?" I muttered.

She wrinkled her nose and sighed. "No, I guess not." She finally grumbled. "If he wasn't here we would be." She mumbled so low I think I wasn't supposed to hear it.

"You're really horny aren't you?" I snorted, keeping our quiet conversation.

"It's your fault . . . Jesus Christ, what time is it!" she growled.

I peeked at my phone and gave her a smile. "Time for us to leave." She was out of her seat in a matter of seconds.

"You're lucky if I don't take you in the car." She whispered, before walking away. I laughed under my breath and called slightly after her.

"How is that lucky? I wouldn't mind." She rolled her eyes, flipped me off and continued walking.

I shook my head. Note to self, Bella gets feisty when she's horny . . . not that it's a bad thing though. "Awe damn." Emmett complained, "You couldn't have broken an hour ago?"

I simply grinned, "It wasn't me who broke."

_**~TG~**_

_**Bella,**_

I stirred at the annoying sunlight blaring through the window. "Ugh." I mumbled, blinking to focus my eyes.

"Morning, love." I closed my eyes once more as Edward kissed my head.

"Morning," I murmured tiredly. "What time is it?"

"Ten," he replied softly, "Which means we should probably start getting ready to head to the airport."

"I'm tired," I protested snuggling back into his chest.

He felt his smile in my hair, "We did stay up half the night." I rolled my eyes at his triumphant tone.

"Well," I paused sitting up, "I figured we might as well get a good sex drive in considering it's going to be a week until the next time."

He stared at me surprised, "What? Why?"

"Edward," I laughed, "There is no way I'm doing something like that in your parent's house." I hope he didn't notice my hesitation on the word parents.

"But Bella," he whined, "If I'd known that I wouldn't have let get _any_ sleep." I giggled slightly and wacked his chest.

"You'll survive. Now, come on we've got to get ready."

_**Review?(:**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Queeestions.**_

_**abbydog26, well, first of all, heeey gurl, thanks for reviewing! And second your questions, well, I actually didn't pick what they were going to major in! LOL. Let's just say philosophy cuz that's the first thing that popped into my mind. Haha. To answer your second question, I ironically know nothing about football. I just did this because my brother loves it and it was just an idea that came to my mind. But, yes she could stay for the four years, that's one of her options and the reason all of the teams are recruiting her so early is because, she's a kick ass player and she's a girl. The NFL teams would get so much publicity because of that and would be the team known as the first ever to have a girl player. I do remember one thing that my brother told and that was that you had to be nineteen and older to be on a NFL which is why I wasn't going to make her stay the four years. **_

_**I don't own nuthin.**_

_**Twenty-Seven: Arriving**_

_**Bella,**_

I didn't think I'd be this nervous. I was all jittery and distracted; Edward noticed. "Baby, there's nothing to worry about." He whispered soothingly in my ear. I leaned back into his arms and sighed.

"You don't know that." I protested, "She could take one look at me and hate my guts."

"Oh, Bella, quit being over dramatic. Carlisle and Esme will love you." Alice said absently. "Trust me."

I didn't respond, just let my inner battle continue silently. "We're here, love." Edward murmured, kissing my head. My eyes widened at the magnificent house we pulled up to. It was huge and the most glorious thing I'd ever seen.

"Wow," I mumbled as we stepped out into the cool Chicago air.

"Kids! You're here!" A woman rejoiced and descended down the houses front steps. She was medium height and had caramel brown hair. She was very pretty.

"Hey, Mom." Emmett replied, taking our suitcases out of the car.

I bit my lip; so this was Esme then. I watched as she greeted her three kids with hugs and kisses, I simply stood to the side and waited politely. Edward flashed me a smile and snaked his arm around my waist. "Esme, this is my Bella." I blushed at him calling me his. It was really adorable.

She smiled warmly at me and embraced me in a friendly hug, "It's so nice to meet you. Edward just goes on and on about you over the phone."

"You're making me sound like a love sick teenage girl." He complained, pouting cutely.

Esme laughed lightly. "Well sometimes you sound like one." I looked away hiding my snicker. "I'm glad you came, Bella."

"Thank you." I answered quietly. I wasn't very good around parents; it made me feel awkward.

"Dinners just about ready and your father should be home within the hour." We all piled into the house and went to get settled in. I was staying in Edward's room much to my liking. Even if I wasn't I'd end up crawling in bed with him anyways. "I like your room." I giggled. "It's very . . . you."

He pulled me onto his bed and hovered over me teasingly. "Well, I'd hope so." Laughing, I leaned up and pressed my lips to his. He rolled to the side and I immediately cuddle up to his side. "Esme's sweet. I like her."

"She likes you." He replied smiling widely.

"What's Carlisle like?" I asked after a minute. "He sounds nice."

"He is," he nodded. "He's definitely a good father figure. I couldn't have asked for a better one." I sighed at the suddenly guilty look on his face.

"Hey, hey. No, don't you dare start feeling guilty." I protested, bringing his face back to me. "It's normal, Edward, I promise."

He hesitated. "It's still odd." He mumbled. "I don't think I'll get used to it."

I kissed his head soothingly. "It's normal." I repeated once more. He sat up and pulled me onto his lap easily. "Hey, Edward. . ." I whispered, burying my head into his neck.

"Yeah, love?"

"If I. . . If I don't end up on the same team as you next year are we still going to be . . . together?" I felt him shift and I knew he was staring at me. Chicken, I didn't look up.

He was silent for a moment. It made me think the worse. "I really can't believe you asked me that." I opened my mouth then shut it with a snap. "Bella, of course we will. It doesn't matter what team you end up on."

"But what if we're far apart?" I mumbled.

"It doesn't matter how far you are from me. It won't change my feelings, Bella. I'll always love you." Without thinking I attached my mouth to his, entwining my fingers in his hair. I couldn't help it. When the sweet words fell off his lips all I could think about was kissing him.

I mentally died when I heard a throat being cleared. It wasn't Emmett's or Alice's which left one person. I simply looked down, not willing to meet Esme's eyes. God, she probably thought I was a slut or something now. "Er, uh, yes Esme?" Edward stuttered awkwardly.

She spoke softly, an amused note in her tone. "Dinner's ready when you want it. Carlisle is home as well."

"Um, alright." He swallowed. "We'll be right down."

"No rush, sweetie." I finally looked up when I heard her footsteps disappear.

He sighed and kissed my lips lightly. "I can see why you didn't want to do anything this week." A hint of a smile played on my lips. "I don't think I'll last a week though."

Rolling my eyes, I got up from his lap. "I'm sure you'll survive." He grinned at me, slipping his hand into mine. "I'm not sure I want to go down there after what Esme just saw." I protested when he tried to pull on my hand.

"It wasn't that bad." He laughed. "I mean, we could've been naked and-"

"I get it." I interrupted, wrinkling my nose. "You go on; I'll stay here." Like the coward I am.

He observed me amused. "Am I going to have to forcibly remove you from my room?" I stayed put stubbornly. His smile widened as he shrugged. "Well you asked for it." Before I could even blink I was thrown over his shoulder.

"Edward!" I squeaked, struggling. "Put me down!" I could feel that we were walking down the stairs already.

"Not happening." He sang cheerily.

"Edward," I complained again. Suddenly, I was flipped over and sitting right side up on a chair. I frowned at him. "Was that really necessary?"

He took a seat across from me, still cheery faced. "Of course." I blushed a dark shade when I finally noticed our audience. Alice cleared her throat obviously noticing I was uncomfortable. "Bella do you want to come shopping with me tomorrow?"

Before I could open my mouth, Edward spoke. "We've got plans, actually."

I leaned forward curious. "Um, what are these plans exactly?" I had to know the reason to turn down a good shop.

"Surprise." He replied absently. "Involves football." He added when I gave him a blank look.

I rolled my eyes. "You should've started with that." He chuckled slightly.

"We can go shopping for football stuff." Alice countered smugly. Man, she was incorporating my two favorite things. That wasn't fair.

Yet again, Edward topped everything.

I snorted quietly as the two siblings started to bicker. "Hey, Em?"

"Sup, Bells?" he asked through a mouthful.

"You wanna hang out tomorrow?" He grinned at me.

"You, me, Madden all day." I reached across and bumped his fist giggling.

"B-but I'm your best friend!" Alice protested.

"I'm your boyfriend." Edward argued as well.

I raised my eyebrow. "And that suddenly gives you some dictatorship over me?" Aah, I loved messing with him.

His face when blank at my cold gaze. "N-no."

I burst out laughing. "You're too gullible." I shook my head amused. He frowned at me. "What? You brought that on yourself."

"You're a terrible girlfriend." He grumbled teasingly.

"Poor baby." I cooed mockingly. "I'm pretty sure you can go on the internet to get a Russian bride, if I'm not cutting it."

"Hmm." A deep voice came from the far end of the table. "We haven't even been formally introduced yet and I already like you." I blushed at the blonde haired, gorgeous man. I assumed it was Carlisle.

"Oh, um, didn't see you there." I laughed nervously.

He smiled kindly. "You're Bella, right?" I nodded, biting my lip.

"Carlisle?" I guessed. He nodded and I continued. "It's nice to meet you."

"You as well." He eyed Edward for a moment. "I must say, you're a lot more girly than I expected."

"If I had a nickel for how many times I heard that one." I joked.

He simply chuckled. "You are a very talented football player, Bella." I thanked him warmly. "Have you given any thought to which NFL team you're going to choose?"

I shifted uncomfortably. "Not really." I admitted. "It's hard to choose."

"Nothing like the bears though." He laughed. I forced out a laugh myself. I didn't get why I wasn't ready for talking about this.

"I completely forgot." I said suddenly. "I promised my dad, I'd call him when I landed. Could you excuse me quickly?" It wasn't a total lie. I did say I'd call him.

I rushed out of there as quick as I could. Once I got back to Edward's room I dug out my phone and sent a text to coach asking how many teams I had piled on my shoulders now.

_Twenty-Six_, was his reply. It was soon followed by another text. _Is everything okay Bella?_

I had assured him everything was fine before just simply sitting there contemplating. Why was it so hard? Anyone else would have been jumping up and down just to have one NFL team.

"Bella?" I jumped at the sudden voice. "Sorry." I recognized Carlisle's voice immediately.

"I was just coming back down." I lied, standing up.

"You're a really bad liar." I cringed, knowing it was true. "I apologize for making you uncomfortable." He said almost guiltily. "Choosing seems like a touchy subject for you."

"It's alright." I said, feeling I could be honest with him. "It's just hard, you know? I don't really have an exact favorite team. I just love football and to have so many teams wanting me is overwhelming. _Twenty-Six_ so far; incredible, right?"

He nodded. "Very." He agreed. "You'll pick the right one. But for now, for the rest of the week, just have a good time here."

I let out a breath and nodded.

I could do that . . . I think.

_**Review?(:**_


	28. Chapter 28

**abbydog26**_** . . . Well, thanks for the info. I had no idea. I'm going to keep it the way it is though, I can't just go back and change it:P As for your suggestion, it's pretty good. I might do something like that but I know how my story is going to end and it might clash. So, I don't know but I'll give it some thought. Keep reviewing!**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to my 350**__**th**__** reviewer! Thanks so much, **_**TennisRebels15**_** and keep the reviews up!**_

_**I don't own nuthin.**_

_**Chapter Twenty-Eight: The bitch.**_

_**Bella,**_

He was so peaceful when he slept. It was utterly adorable.

Smiling, I ran my fingers softly through his short bronze locks and then placed a lingering hiss on his forehead before rolling out of bed. I wouldn't wake him; but I was _starving_.

I wandered down the stairs quietly, afraid everyone would still be asleep. Though I thought I had heard some movement earlier, I still wanted to be respectful. As soon as I stepped into the kitchen I noticed Esme sitting at the island drinking tea and reading over a newspaper. "Oh," She smiled over at me. "Good morning, Bella."

"Morning." I replied, cut off by a yawn. Her smile widened at me.

"I've never seen anyone in this house get up this early when they don't have to." She laughed softly, gesturing me to take a seat.

"I'm usually an early riser." _Sometimes. _"What time does everyone usually get up?"

She shrugged lightly. "Between nine and ten on good days, Edward is typically the one to get up first out of all of them."

"I can see that," I agreed, "He's actually the one getting me up most of the time. He clearly has no manners when it comes to waking people up though." I rolled my eyes.

She wrinkled her nose slightly, "Oh my. What did he do?"

"Well," I struggled, "It wasn't just him. It was a few guys on the team, including Emmett and Jasper. They shot me with water guns." She turned her head obviously hiding a snicker.

"They might have gotten that from me." She admitted sheepishly. "They were terrible on school days." She added when I gave her a surprised look, "I had to think of something affective."

I chuckled, imagining Esme creeping into her kid's rooms and spraying them with water guns. It seemed too odd for someone as delicate and sweet looking as Esme to do something like that. "Wow," I mumbled amused.

"Would you like something to eat, dear?"

"If it's not too much trouble, that would be great." She got up and then threw me a hesitant glace. "Yes?" I asked after a moment.

"You don't eat like a football player do you?" I bit my lip trying not to let a giant laugh go. "I don't think I have enough food in this house to feed three of you." She looked terrified.

"No," I giggled. "No, I eat just as much as a normal girl would." I promised.

She sighed in relief, "Any cereal you prefer?" She asked, scanning through the cupboards.

"Whatever's fine; I'm not picky." I answered absently.

"It depends on what you're talking about." A voice objected from behind me, "Food you're fine, clothes however . . ." I rolled my eyes and snorted. I felt his lips press lightly to my temple before he slid into the chair next to mine. "Morning, love." He said cheerily.

I raised my eyebrows. "Morning. What's got you all joyful?" I asked.

He shrugged. "It was nice sleeping in my own bed after all this time." He gave me a look that screamed 'it was even better with you there.' It was sweet.

"Lucky charms, Edward?" I giggled at Esme's question.

"Pfft." He scoffed. "No." She simply rolled her eyes and poured some in a bowl for him anyways.

She put the bowls in front of us and we dug in after thanked her profoundly. "So, uh, you don't have any plans for tonight, right?" She asked hesitantly.

Well, of course _I_ didn't. I turned my head towards Edward who shook his head. "Nope. Why?"

"Well, I was planning on having a big dinner tonight," She replied still cautiously, "With the Hale's and the . . . Denali's."

His grip tightened on his spoon. "All of them?" He questioned, or rather demanded after a minute.

"Yes."

"I thought I made it perfectly clear I didn't want to see-"

"Carmen and Eleazer are good friends of ours, Edward. They've missed you and want to see you again." She pleaded hopefully. "Please?"

"Fine." He grumbled begrudgingly. He clearly wasn't happy about it.

Esme beamed at him, "Thank you, sweetie. I'll go call them now." I waited for Esme to get fully out of the room before I started with my questioning.

"What was that?" I demanded.

He gritted his teeth. "I don't get along well with their kid." I sighed. I could tell that was all I was going to get out of him for now.

"Well, I'm going to go get Emmett and Alice up. If you're ready to talk, give me a shout."

_**~TG~**_

"Eleazer, Carmen, Tanya. It's so nice to see you!" I watched silently as the Denali's piled in to the house saying greetings. My heart dropped when I saw Tanya. She was gorgeous; model material. She was tall, strawberry blonde and had the sense of fashion that every girl would dream about.

Edward still hadn't talked to me, surprisingly. I had spent most of the day with either Emmett or Alice. I didn't know what was the matter with him. "It's great to see you Esme," Carmen greeted her with a hug, "Thank you for inviting us." She turned to kids and did the usual adult thing. 'Oh, you've grown so much!' Yeah, that type of thing.

"Tanya, dear, why don't you go with the kids to the family room?" Esme suggested rewarding a glare from Edward.

"Okay, Esme." She sent her a dazzling smile and Edward begrudgingly led her out of the doorway. I didn't know why he was acting this way and frankly, it was worrying me. "You're looking good, Edward." I stayed silent though my eyes narrowed as she practically purred at him.

"Thanks." He muttered absently. She raised her eyebrow at me and placed a hand on her hip.

"What's your name again? Betsy, right?" Her smile was as fake as her nose. Edward snaked an arm around me in a protective manner and spoke before I could.

"Bella." He snapped. I blinked up at him; I'd never seen him act this way.

She rolled her eyes, ignoring me completely. "Edward that was years ago. Can't we move past it?" Sweetheart, I've tackled men three times your size effortlessly, you better get your damn hand off his arm.

He didn't respond just moved away from her. "Alice and Emmett are in there. Have fun." I didn't question him as he pulled me away.

"What the hell was that?" I demanded once he shut his bedroom door. He answered with silence. "Edward."

"Nothing to worry about." He finally responded coolly. "It happened years ago."

"What happened!" I snarled. "You're giving me nothing, Edward! Why won't you talk to me?" He sighed and pulled me easily to his chest. No struggles could break his iron grasp.

"Tanya and I use to date." My blood ran cold. How could I compare to her. "She cheated on me."

"Why in the world . . ?"

He snorted. "She did it for 'fun'. And worst of all it was with a good friend of mine; the quarterback of our high school team."

"Do. . . do you still care about her? I mean you seemed upset." Please say no. PLEASE say no.

"Not at all," oh thank god, "I'm just mad that I wasted two years of my life on her."

"Two?" I repeated dumbfounded. "Why didn't you tell me? You know all about my past." That stung a bit.

"She's not worth my breath." He responded simply.

I shook my head, removing myself from him to sit on the edge of his bed. "The bitch." I muttered.

He smiled slightly and kissed my head. "We only have to endure her presence for an hour or two. But as soon as we're allowed to go; I'm taking you somewhere.

_**Review?(:**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**This chapter is dedicated to my 400**__**th**__** reviewer: Matthias Stormcrow, thanks so much! It was really awesome that when you started you took the time to go through and review all of them. I really appreciate it! So, keep it up!**_

_**P.s. It's not working ! ahhh. I'm trying guys, if you can read this chapter please review that you're able to see it because it's not letting people right now because its being a little bitch.**_

_**P.P.S. I'm updating every two days now for a bit, btw. At least until I get my shit together :P**_

_**I don't own nuthin.**_

_**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Of course I'm sex crazed**_

_**Bella,**_

"Four?" I guessed again desperately. We were having a fun game of guess how many girls Edward has dated. I grinned down at me and shook his head. Groaning, I shifted in his arms to stare up at him.

"Less." He hinted surprising me; I had started at guessing ten. "Three, including you." He said after I gave him an annoyed look.

"Really?" I asked surprised. "I thought you would have more."

"Well same with you." He teased kissing my nose. "I'm still shocked you haven't had at least one boyfriend before. If you went to school here, you wouldn't be able to get rid of me until I got a date with you." I rolled my eyes.

"So who's the other chick?" I asked biting my lip. If she was anything like Tanya, attitude or looks, I wouldn't like her.

"Her name is Jane. We dated for just under a year when I was sixteen." I nodded slightly.

"Why'd you break up?"

"She moved to Italy. But honestly, I don't think I would stayed with her much longer anyway. There was just no spark." I leaned back into his chest, smiling as her rested the top of his chin on my head. "You weren't jealous of Tanya, were you?" I frowned at the sound of amusement in his voice.

"No comment." He simply chuckled.

"She doesn't hold a quarter of the attraction that I feel for you." He assured sweetly, pressing his lips to my hair. "And no one can catch a football like you can."

I giggled. "Damn straight." I turned my head to wink up at him but got caught in his admiring and loving eyes before I could.

"I love you, Bella. Please don't let anything Tanya says get to you tonight. It's only you, love." I could barely utter a response as he took my face in his hands. I leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"I love you too." I reminded softly. "So, if I end up attacking her. It'll be out of passionate love." His smile widened and he leaned down to my ear, nipping at it gently.

"Defiantly not out of jealously." He murmured in a playful yet seductive voice in my ear.

"Defiantly." I agreed heavily. He chuckled softly and began to kiss down my neck.

"Are you positive you don't want me to love and take care of you here?" I tilted my head slightly granting him better access.

"Uhum . . . . N-no?" I stuttered with a lust clouded mind. I pulled back like I was about to be burned. "I mean, yes. No. Ugh, maybe?"

His loving and happy smile stayed in place as he caressed my flushed cheeks. "I do have a lock on my door you know."

I hesitated, "But there is more than just your family down there." I pointed out awkwardly.

He raised his eyebrows and his smile turned into a playful smirk. "I'll do my very best to keep you quiet even though I love hearing you." My blush deepened and he pressed a lingering kiss on my forehead.

I sighed deeply but smiled. "Go lock the door, Masen."

He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "You only call me Masen on the field. Does that mean you're going to be rough, Miss Swan?"

I scowled at him, trying to look annoyed. I failed. "I'll show you rough." I grumbled, rolling on top of him recklessly.

He snickered. "Very scary, but," he paused flipping me so he was hovering over me. "I can do that too, love."

I rolled my eyes, thrill obvious in my eyes. "Go lock the door." I laughed pushing him off, "If we got caught, I'd be buying the first ticket out of here."

He grinned and hopped off the bed. "No sex for a week my ass."

_**~TG~**_

_**Edward,**_

I sat down at the table saying a quick apology for being late although I really didn't care. "Where's Bella, dear?" Esme asked observing the still empty seat beside me.

My face turned befuddled. "She's uh," _Fixing her sex hair_, "Um, you know, doing stuff. She'll be down in a second." I'm starting to think Bella's lying skills are rubbing off on me.

Eyebrows were raised but I chose to ignore it. "Is she okay?" Carlisle asked concerned. "She's not sick or anything is she?"

"No, no." I assured absently, jabbing at my vegetables, "She's fine." Silence.

Alice sighed after a moment. "You're not giving us much." My light spirit kept as I grinned at her.

"Patience." I laughed. "She'll be down in a minute." My voice went lower as I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out and almost rolled my eyes. She could have just yelled down at me.

_I'm actually going to kill you. You're going to die. Get your ass back here, I need your stupid hoodie again. Or send Alice or something. God . . _

_Bella_

I hid a snort. "Alice, can you come help me for a second?"

She narrowed her eyes. "What'd you do now?" I rolled my eyes and got up wordlessly.

"Never mind. I've got it." I turned to leave.

"I can come help." I heard an annoying voice offer in an overly sweet voice. I bit my cheek. Why was Tanya so annoying? Ugh.

"I'm good, thanks." I responded before making a quick leave up the stairs. "Sweaters in the suitcase, love." I entered my room with a cheery voice.

There was annoyed scoff from my bathroom. I grabbed it quickly and walked in to see a half ready Bella observing her neck in the mirror. Being the guy I am, I could only stare at her bra covered chest. "Honestly, if you're parents saw this they'd think I was a whore." She snatched it out of my hands and slipped it on easily. She sighed, "What a fashion statement."

"I think you look beautiful." I replied honestly.

She wrapped her arms around my neck, smiling softly. "As sweet as that is you're a little biased, hun."

"I love it when you're 'mad'" I snickered. "You're harmless, sweetheart."

"Be lucky I can't stay mad at you for my life." She was so cute sometimes.

"You know, we could always stay up here." I suggested. "I'm sure they wouldn't miss us too much." Her grin was almost blinding.

"I'm starting to think you're a little sex crazed today, Edward." She teased light-heartedly.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm a guy. _Of course _I'm sex crazed." She simply giggled. If that was the last sound I heard before I died, I would defiantly die a happy man.

"Come on, silly. Let's go eat. I think we've worked up a bit of an appetite." I let her drag me out of the room and back down to the dining area.

"Hey," Emmett laughed along with Jasper. "It's _that_ sweater!" I narrowed my eyes begging them silently to keep quiet. Their grins told me otherwise.

"Sorry I'm late." Bella said quietly.

"It's quite alright, dear." Esme assured still confused. "Were you talking with your father?" I could see Bella bite her lip and shake her head slightly.

"Really, now." Emmett smiled. "Just what were you up to?" We both frowned at him.

"Shut up." I mouthed at him. "She was going over a new play for the team." I lied through my teeth. The guys would see through it but I hoped the others wouldn't.

"That's right," Eleazer recalled, "You're _the _Isabella Swan. I must say, it's a pleasure to meet you young lady."

She smiled softly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Thank you." She said quietly. "I appreciate it."

I could hear Tanya's slight huff. "Oh," She sneered, trying to put on a nice act for my parents but I could see right through it. "You're that chick. Everyone's talking about you; must be nice." Bella shrugged and Tanya continued. "So, what drugs did you use? Must be good ones if they're not detected."

My eyes narrowed to slits and Bella just looked surprised. "Excuse me?"

A smirk fell on her face. "Bella, I won't tell." Lying bitch. "I'm simply curious."

"I don't use any." She responded defensively. "Never have and never will." I discreetly moved my chair closer to Bella and grabbed her hand, rubbing soothing circles.

I leaned in close to her, "So, I'm guessing when you attack her it won't be out of jealously, nor love but anger instead?" I whispered trying to cut some tension. She cracked a smile and shook her head.

"Probably." She laughed quietly.

"Hey, the magazine's company is coming Tuesday, right?" Emmett asked through a mouthful attempting a conversation starter.

I turned to Bella for an answer. ". . . Yes." She agreed after a moment of thinking deeply. "Yeah, because I remember we have practice Monday because there are two more representatives coming and I just said that out loud."

"Bella, we're used to it by now." Jasper answered offhandedly. "Who's it this time?"

She wrinkled her nose adorably. "I don't know. Dolphins and Redskins, I think." She shrugged. "Coach said not to worry my pretty little head." She rolled her eyes. "He doesn't even make a big deal anymore."

"Well, it would be for any other player at the moment." Emmett retorted. "You're guaranteed a spot somewhere, Bells."

"True." She replied.

"Have you looked over even one of the gazillion contracts?"

She shook her head. "Not really. All coach told me is that all the ones he's got so far offer me maternity leave." She laughed. "I have to give them credit for remembering that."

Suddenly, Emmett and Jasper's eyes were locked on me. "That doesn't give you permission, you know." Jasper warned. "Our team would make the record for longest winning streak."

I raised my hands in surrender. "I didn't plan on it." Bella looked away embarrassed.

She looked grateful when her phone rang. "Speak of the devil. . . Hi, coach." Her brow furrowed with each passing second along with the widening of eyes. "Coach? Coach, give me one second." She stood up and gave me a pointed look. "I'm sorry, could you excuse us for a moment?" Esme nodded and she all but yanked me out of the room.

We sat in the kitchen and I held her hand as she listened silently to coach's long speech. She turned a horrid shade of white. A few minutes passed and she completely blanked out. "Bella?" I mumbled.

"Yeah. Thanks for letting me know. Goodnight."

"Bella?" She shook her head and just rested it on my shoulder. "Baby?"

"I don't know what I'm going to do." She finally said. "I need you to help me. Please?"

_**Review?(:**_


	30. Chapter 30

_**Sorry! I had to write this like super quick but I promise to try and make the next one really long if I can. GIRL TIME NEXT CHAPPPTTER(:**_

_**(Before ya'll freak out. I promise she aint goin anywhere!)**_

_**I don't own nuthin.**_

_**Thirty: Have her back by ten**_

_**Edward,**_

"Edward? Is everything okay?" Esme's face turned worried as she observed a broken Bella in my arms. "What's wrong?" She mouthed.

I threw her panicked glance. Bella was trying to focus on her breathing so much she hasn't uttered another word. "I don't know." I mouthed back, rubbing Bella's back soothingly. "Bella? Love, you've got to tell me what's wrong."

"I-I have to go home." She stuttered obviously panicking. She shot out of my arms wide eyed. "He can't hurt my family, Edward!"

"Hey, hey." I soothed, placing my hands gently on her shaking shoulders. "Calm down and we'll talk about it, okay?"

She blew out a shaky breath and nodded slightly. "He threatened me." She whispered a few minutes later.

"Who?" I asked softly.

"James, did! He said that if I didn't quit my family and I wouldn't be safe." She started to shake again, tears spilling out her eyes.

"I won't let him hurt you or your family." I promised, wiping away her tears. "He won't ever get near any of you, I promise." She moved into my embrace wrapping her arms around my neck and resting her head on my shoulder silently. "Water?" I mouthed to a worried Esme.

She nodded and hurried to the fridge. "I'm scared." She mumbled throatily. "If anything happened to them I'd never be able to forgive myself."

"James won't get that far." I swore, kissing her head. "But you need to tell me exactly what coach said, okay?" She nodded slightly and took a seat as I pulled the stool out for her.

"Thank you, Esme." She croaked once the water was set in front of her. I watched as she cradled it in her hands but never took a sip. "Coach said he saw it on sports center. The threat's apparently been out for a while." She swallowed hard. "Coach told me that James reported to them saying the threat was a flook and he was just upset over the loss. He claimed it being harmless and "apologizes" for it."

"You don't believe that and neither does coach." It wasn't a question. For the record, I didn't believe it either. I had always hated him; he never played fair.

"What am I supposed to do?" She sniffled. "If I keep playing my families in danger," her eyes widened, "You're in danger! I have to go home!"

"Bella, sweetheart, you're fine. We'll find a way to keep him from getting near any of you." She couldn't leave. I needed her like I needed air. "Just promise me you'll stay."

She hesitated and didn't answer. "Is there anything I can do?" Esme interjected gently. Bella's eyes snapped to hers.

"I'm keeping you from dinner with your friends." She whispered guilt drenching her voice. "I have things I have to figure out," she added. "There's no reason you shouldn't be eating . . ."

"Sweetie, you're family." She objected, "Your problems are ours too." Bella grimaced and I couldn't help but smile slightly. She hated being a "burden" on people.

"We should eat." She mumbled after a minute.

"Bel-"

"No, we can figure this out after, I promise." She interrupted flashing a weak and unconvincing smile. I knew this once up for discussion and I sighed.

"Esme can you give us a minute? We'll join you back in the dining room when we're finished." She nodded and disappeared through the door. "You never answered me, you know." I whispered after a minute of silence. "Promise me you'll stay." I repeated desperately. "I'll do everything I can to keep everyone safe, just don't leave."

"Edward, I might not have a choice." Her voice broke. "If I stay then I'm putting _you_ in danger and nothing, _nothing_ is worth that."

"Don't do this." I replied pleadingly. "Bella, _I'll_ have someone _sent_ to look after your parents and we'll be fine! He's one guy and we've got an entire team." She diverted her eyes. "Bella, I love you. Please remember that."

She sighed deeply and pressed her lips to mine. "I'll always love you too." She whispered before pulling away. She started to walk towards the dining room but paused about four steps away from me. "And that is exactly why leaving is in my best option." I stared after her as she hurried back in the room.

I set my jaw stubbornly. I wasn't going to let her leave for my sake. That's ridiculous.

_**~TG~**_

_**Bella,**_

I had avoided Edward like the plague all night afraid I'd end up bursting into a puddle of tears. I spent most of my time with Alice and Rose and simply told them it was a football thing and it wasn't a big deal. They obviously didn't believe me but didn't press anything. "So, did you have fun with Tanya?" I asked bitterly.

Alice grinned climbing on her pink covered bed. "No!" She laughed. "It was terrible! All she asked about was what you were like and what was Edward doing. I was three seconds away from ripping the hair from my skull. She's such a jealous bitch, ugh!"

A smile fell upon my face. "Seriously?"

Rosalie rolled her perfect blue eyes, "Yes." She snorted. "She thinks she all that too. She finally shut up after I asked her about flunking out of her first year in college."

I burst into laughter. "No! Rose you're so mean!" She simply grinned.

"Where did you and Edward disappear to anyways?" A blush colored my cheeks which she immediately caught onto. "You weren't. . ? You were! Oh you little slut!" I scowled in mock anger at Rose; I knew she wasn't actually calling me a real one.

"Pardon me?" I asked playfully and she just scoffed with a wink. "Edward's got a way with words." I explained wrinkling my nose. "It wasn't very nice of him."

"A way with words or a way with his mouth?" Alice countered slyly, nodding towards my neck. Oh crap! I had forgotten about it and I took the sweater off two hours ago.

My hand shot to my neck embarrassed. "I forgot." I admitted sheepishly and then my face went blank. "You don't think your parents saw when we went down for ice cream earlier, do you?" I asked horrified. They didn't respond. "No!" I gasped. "Oh my god! Alice go and tell your mother _I am not a whore!_"

She choked on a giggle. "Don't be over dramatic, Bells. She thought it was funny; so did Carlisle."

I buried my face in my hands, "Ugh. Fabulous." They continued there giggling fest for a few more minutes before there was a knock on the door.

"Um," I bit my lip as Jasper poked his head in; I assumed they knew. "Can we borrow Bella for a bit?" Alice glanced at the clock and sighed. "Have her back by ten."

_**Review?(:**_


	31. Chapter 31

_**I don't own nuthin.**_

_**Chapter Thirty-One: Damn ice cream temptations.**_

_**Bella,**_

"Sit." Biting my lip, I followed Emmett's order and sat across the table from Edward. "Alright, we've got a bit of a problem." I looked away as they took a seat of their own.

"You're not leaving." Edward said firmly. I snapped my eyes back to him, ready for a full force argument but I just couldn't when I saw the pain in his eyes. "That's out of the question, Bella."

"I agree." Jasper said and Emmett simply nodded.

"So I'm just supposed to let my family stay in Forks unprotected? I'm supposed to put all of your lives at stake?" I asked sharply. "You don't understand; I can't do that. You all mean way too much to me."

"Bella this won't last long!" Emmett countered, frustrated. "We won't let the bastard near anyone. We'll get evidence that the threats real; we'll do anything. Don't leave, Bella."

We sat their unsmiling silently. "Two weeks." I said finally. "If I can't sort this thing out within the next two weeks, I'm going home. Not to protect me, but everyone else."

Emmett stared at me stubbornly. "We'll have it done in one." We all stood still serious.

"Fine." I agreed unwillingly. "You're lucky I have complete and utter faith in you." I mumbled.

Jasper smiled and walked around the table. "We'd do anything for family." He drawled simply and kissed my cheek before leaving.

I blinked in shock.

"You'll be safe, sis." Emmett's lips lifted up gently and he gave my cheek a quick peck as well. "Oh and," He started to whisper in my ear, "Nice hickey." He winked, chuckling quietly and then took his turn to exit.

Blushing, I stared at the ground awkwardly. It was just me and Edward now. I wrapped my arms around myself and sighed. "I'm sorry." I finally uttered softly, still not looking at him. "You have to understand that you mean everything to me and nothing is worth risking that."

I didn't hear any movement and peeked up, watching Edward run his fingers through his bronze locks. "I'd do the same." He told me, "But if you were in my position would you want me to go?" I frowned. Why was he so smart?

"No." I told him truthfully. "I'd tell you, we'd get through it. I'd tell you to _stay_." We stared at each other before I finally broke and all but ran into his warm loving arms. "I don't get why he's such a sore loser." I muttered. "Honestly, he got what he deserved and then he goes and threatens my safety; my _family's_ safety."

"He's sick and twisted and we won't let him get away with anything, love." He whispered soothingly in my ear.

"Do you really think everything will be okay? You told me yourself you didn't like him; that something was wrong with him." I could see nothing but honesty and love in his eyes as he gazed back at me.

"One way or another everything will work out. He won't hurt anyone." I nodded and rested my head in the crook of his neck.

"Esme saw the hickey." I whimpered trying to break the serious tension. It worked; he laughed.

"I know. She asked me what we were doing before dinner and just kind of blurted out that she saw it." I groaned, dark red covering my cheeks. "She and Carlisle found it rather amusing."

"That's what Alice said but, I'm pretty sure it looks terrible." He grinned brushing his fingers over my neck.

"I like it."

"That's because you did it." I countered stubbornly.

"It's only on one side. I think I should make it match; you know just for fashion purposes." My face grew amused as I snaked my arms around his neck.

"Really? Just for fashion purposes, huh?" He nodded still grinning widely. "You're so full of it." I laughed kissing his cheek.

He feigned hurt. "I take an interest in fashion and this is how you treat me?"

"Make a good fashion line and we'll talk." I mocked sticking my tongue out.

"Okay," He said, "What if I just give you a ton of them everywhere? We'll call it the Dalmatian collection." I laughed loudly unable to help myself.

"You're so weird sometimes." He leaned down a pressed his lips teasingly to the bare side of my neck. Giggling, I pushed him back. "You're lucky I even let you do anything while we were here. Don't push it," I warned, "Especially in the kitchen." He rolled his eyes and went back to kissing my lips.

"First of all that's nasty. And second, it's ten. We're stealing Bella for a while." Frowning, I turned towards a stubborn Alice.

"Go away." I complained, burying my head in his chest.

"No," She mocked right back, taking my hand. "Come on, a few hours away from lover boy won't kill you."

I grimaced. "It might."

Rosalie rolled her eyes at me. "We'll have her back by midnight." She sang cheerily before dragging me out of the room and back to Alice's.

"What's first?" Alice clapped her hands together, turning on some music. "Nails or hair?"

"Nails." I voted grabbing a dark blue and then a silver nail polish pen from the large bucket she had. She beamed and nodded.

"Bells, could you toss me the red?" Rose asked settling onto the pink bean bag chair.

"Which one?" I asked sarcastically, digging through. I swear there was about forty different shades of each in this thing.

"The really dark one." She replied boredly. She caught it singled handedly. "Thanks."

"I'm curious," Alice started, applying a first coat to her delicate finger nails. "If Edward told you what team he chose would you go with him next year?"

I blew on my nails and shrugged. "Probably." I admitted. "But he just doesn't understand that I really don't care what team I go on. That's why I'm having such a hard time choosing."

"I guess that makes sense." Rose answered. "I just really hope by some miracle we all end up together. I don't have time to make new friends."

I laughed slightly. "More like you don't want to," I chuckled and she simply winked. "So, how is the shopping here?"

"It's good." They replied together. "We'll take you sometime this week." Alice continued, "I'd take you tomorrow but I'm sure you and Edward have plans."

"I think so." I agreed. "He said he wanted to show me something after dinner today but we never got to it." _That's because you were avoiding him stupid. _

"Hey, has he played for you yet?" Rose asked offhandedly.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Played what?" She looked at me in surprise. I turned to Alice who wore the same expression. "What?"

"I'm surprised he hasn't." Rose murmured to herself. "Edward hasn't played his piano for you yet?"

"He plays piano?" I asked shocked; I didn't know that about him.

"Really well." Alice hedged. "He writes his own compositions. His piano means more to him than anything, well, except maybe you."

"I wonder why he didn't tell me. . ." I pondered curiously.

"He's probably a little nervous and shy." Alice reassured. "It took a bit of convincing from everyone to let him know that he was really good. We stumbled on his piano skills on accident. Esme was about to get rid of it when we heard Edward playing."

"Did his mom teach him?" I asked softly, truly intrigued.

She shrugged. "I think she started to but I don't know for sure. He doesn't talk about it much."

"Where is the piano? I haven't seen it here." I actually hadn't been on an official tour of the house yet but I knew where all the basics were.

"It's just down the hall from his room on the next floor." Rose answered. "I love the thing. It's gorgeous. I wonder if he wrote a composition for you. . . Oh, that'd be so sweet." She gushed. "The one he made for Esme was beautiful."

"Grand piano?" She nodded.

"He's such a natural. Like a little Beethoven come to life. Well, except he can hear and you know, he doesn't wear those tights . . ." I rolled my eyes at Alice.

"I hope he plays for me soon. I love classical music." This time Alice was the one rolling her eyes at me.

"You and him are so the same its freaky. But cute." I smiled, observing the odd little flower I drew on my pinky nail. "What was high school like here?"

"We weren't casted out, we just chose to be." Rosalie started. "Everyone there was so fake, shallow and just plain annoying. I swear, we were like the only people to get A's in our entire grade."

I laughed. "Oh, I know. You just found everyone else so stupid at times, just like I did?"

"Yup!" They chirped together causing further giggles.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Alice suggested excitedly.

"Just truth; I'm not smudging these master pieces." Rosalie wiggled her freshly coated blood red nails.

"Fine, fine. Take the fun away." She muttered under her breath. "Alright, Bella . . ." She pursed her lips before clapping her hands together carefully. "If Edward asked you to marry him tonight would you say yes?"

"Probably." I replied without thinking.

She grinned at me. "Awwwe." I blushed away. "That's cute. It's your turn."

I bit my lip. "Are you. . . allergic to anything?" I asked lamely. They stared at me for a moment before snorting in amusement.

"You're terrible at this game." Rose laughed. "But no."

"Oh, that's nice?" She rolled her eyes. "I don't know about you guys right now, but I really want some ice cream."

"Dammit Rose!" I complained, "Now I want some too!"

She grinned at me. "Then go get us some! Just grab the container and three spoons. I'd do it but your nails are the driest." Sighing, I got up and hobbled out the door.

Damn ice cream temptations.

_**Review?(:**_


	32. Chapter 32

_**Sorry guys, this chapter is pretty short! I'll hopefully be able to get my shit together this weekend and have longer chapters.**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to my 450**__**th**__** reviewer, mayejrmorris, thank you so much and keep it up!**_

_**I don't own nuthin.**_

_**Chapter Thirty-Two: Is that a threat or a promise?**_

_**Bella,**_

"Do you know where Edward went?" I asked Emmett confused. "I can't find him anywhere." He shrugged.

"Did you check his other room down stairs?" I raised an eyebrow.

"He has another room?" I questioned surprised. I hadn't known that; yet again I haven't been on an official tour of their house yet.

"Well, technically it's not really his but he's the only one who goes in there." Emmett pondered. "I'm actually shocked he hasn't been in there since we've gotten here; he loves it."

My brow furrowed. "What's down there?" He simply grinned.

"Follow the music, Bella." He sang walking out of the kitchen. I grumbled to myself; Emmett was too indirect sometimes. I wasn't fond of mysteries.

Sure enough though, as I walked down the stairs I heard the soft melody of a piano drifting through the air. I hadn't been in the room where the sound came from before; it looked private to me. I knocked on the door softly but just walked in when there was no answer.

I gasped quietly as I saw Edward playing a grand piano beautifully. It was placed in the center of the room and stood there in all its magnificence. Edward seemed unaware of my presence as he continued playing staring blankly at the keys. It all just came natural to him.

Smiling, I walked forward and took a seat next to him quietly. His playing faltered with the sudden shock of my company, "Oh." He sighed startled. A smile lit up on his face a few seconds later. "I didn't hear you come in."

"You never told me you played the piano." I accused, running my fingers over the keys.

He shrugged next to me. "Never came up, I guess. Besides, it's not really that manly."

I raised my eyebrows teasingly. "Well, I like it. I mean, you know what they say about pianist's fingers . . ." He let out a snort of laughter and kissed my head.

"Are you sure you're not Emmett in disguise?"

"Positive." I agreed. "What was that you were playing? I've never heard it before . . ." He smiled sheepishly.

"That was an original actually." My jaw dropped. "It's Esme's favorite . ."

"Edward, it was beautiful." I whispered with awe. "Just amazing." He smiled softly at me before pulling me straight onto his lap. "Could you play me something?" I asked leaning into his chest.

He kissed the edge of my jaw letting his lips linger there for just a moment longer than normal. "Of course, love." he murmured in my ear. I closed my eyes letting the powerful, enchanting melody fill my ears.

It was the sweetest thing I had ever heard in my entire life. I almost whined and pouted when it ended. "What song was that?" I mumbled, letting him kiss my neck as much as he wanted.

He smiled against me. "Bella's Lullaby." Tears sprung to my eyes like an emotional pregnant woman. "What's wrong? Did you not like it?" I shook my head ferociously.

"I loved it." I corrected, turning my head to press my lips to his. "You're so sweet."

"I try."

Giggling, I nuzzled my head into the crook of his neck. "Where did you learn to play?"

"I taught myself." He said much to my surprise. "My mother always used to play for me and when she passed I wanted to learn myself."

"Was this your mothers?"

"Yeah." I bit my lip at his hesitation. "It was. I got pretty much everything. The money was supposed to go towards my college fund but from the full scholar ship I didn't need it."

"Please tell me you don't have like five million dollars sitting in the bank right now." No wonder he liked buying everything for me; he had the money to.

He laughed quietly. "Not quite five." He teased. "But I do have enough that I wouldn't need to work for a good twenty years."

I wrinkled my nose. "That doesn't mean you get to buy me diamonds whenever you want." I warned and he grinned.

"Take away all my fun why don't you." I rolled my eyes at him. "No, I'll probably put my money towards a good house; somewhere I could raise a family."

"You want a family?" I questioned looking up at him.

"Well," A blush formed on his cheeks, "That depends on if _you_ would like one." It was my turn to blush. I stared at his chest embarrassedly.

"I'd like one someday." I admitted quietly. "Am I who you see your future with?"

He swept some hair off my face. "Yes." He answered firmly without a moment of hesitation. "I don't think I could live in a world without you." A brilliant smile fell upon my lips and I kissed his cheek lightly.

"Can you understand now why I want to be with you next year? Edward, I don't care what team I'm on; I just want you." He sighed.

"I'm not going over this again Bella." I frowned and crossed my arms. "Bella."

"Edward."

He sighed again. "Baby, please. If you really can't decide by the time you have to choose I'll tell you, okay? I promise."

"Fine." I pouted, sliding off his lap. "I'm going to have a bath."

His mood took a three sixty and he smirked, "Are you a little sore?" He taunted playfully.

I pursed my lips, pausing at the doorway. "No, but you will be if you don't shut up." He grinned walking over and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Is that a threat Miss Swan?"

I raised my eyebrows. "It's most defiantly a promise." He laughed and kissed my lips in a rough manner. I ran my hands down his chest and he shivered.

Edward pulled back with dark lust filled eyes, "If you keep on doing that I _will_ take you on the piano." Smirking, I slipped from his grasp and shut the door turning the lock.

"Now," I pulled him close, "I certainly hope _that_ is a promise."

_**Review?(:**_


	33. Chapter 33

_**Alright guys, if I haven't made this perfectly clear. . . I know NOTHING about football. I love that you're taking an interest and stuff but I'm going to keep my story the way it is. I know it's not the way they actually do it in the NFL but it's the way I am.**_

_**Furthermore, basically James has threatened to hurt her or someone that's close to her if she doesn't give up football. (For those who were confused)**_

_**I don't own nuthin.**_

_**Thirty-Three: Mom.**_

_**Edward,**_

I kissed Bella's head lightly before retreating down the stairs and to my kitchen. I was on too much of a high from the past hour to sleep. "Edward?" I blinked in shock almost choking up my water at Esme's voice. "What are you doing up, dear?"

"Not tired." I replied with a shrug. "What about you?"

"I always wait for Carlisle to get home." I raised an eyebrow. When had he left? He was here all day.

"He had to work?" I questioned.

She sighed leaning over the counter, "He got called in about an hour ago. It was an emergency." I nodded. "So, how's Bella? She looked pretty shaken up earlier."

I stared up at the ceiling thoughtful. "She's okay." I answered finally. "She's just so worried about everyone _else_. Bella just forgets about herself."

Esme smiled admiringly. "She's very selfless; it's a good quality." I wrinkled my nose. Esme was right as usual; it is a good quality to have.

"True." I muttered not having a good argument in line. "She's upstairs sleeping. It's been an exhausting day." _Mostly because of me._

_Yes._

_I _would_ like a round of applause._

"I really really like her," she gushed causing me to smile widely, "She's so sweet and clearly makes you happy."

"She does." I agreed easily.

Her smile grew but then fell into a knowing smirk. "I bet you were surprised we let her stay in the same room as you, huh?"

A sheepish smile fell upon my lips. "Well, yeah. I thought for sure she'd be in Alice's room or even the guest room." It was true; Jasper was never allowed to stay with Alice. And I've only seen Rose in Emmett's room a few times.

"She was originally going to stay in the guest room but . . ." I leaned forward anxious for the words that would set me apart from my siblings. The words that would explain why we were trusted more.

"But?" I urged.

"When she came here I was fully prepared to grill her hard. I wanted to make sure she was good for you and that she wasn't taking advantage of you. But the fact that she always shied away from you and looked at you with adoring eyes made me realize she was perfect for you." She paused, "But the real reason I let you share a room is because you gave her your mother's charm. I know for a fact that you would not give that to someone you didn't trust; someone you didn't love."

"I do love her," I answered unashamed; "I love her more than anything."

She smiled warmly and took my hand pulling me to the table. "Come, sit." She laid her hand on mine over the table. "Did you know your father purposed to your mother when they were only eighteen?"

I shook my head surprised. "No, I didn't." I paused, "I guess I don't know a lot about them." It was true. I tried to block out my past as much as possible. I used to hate the thought of talking about my birth family.

"They'd only been dating five months." She continued thoughtfully.

"Five." I echoed amazed. "That's such a short amount of time."

"Love has no limit." She replied wisely, "Your father proposed in your meadow a few days after they finished high school and then got married the next summer."

"My meadow . . ." I mumbled. "That probably explains why it feels so special."

She laughed lightly, a distant look in her eyes. "I'd never seen my sister so happy. She had almost convinced your father to just run off to Vegas that night she was so excited."

I grinned. "Seriously?"

"Yes." She giggled shaking her head. "She was packing her bags and begging him over the phone. Our dad managed to convince her in the end; well, more like bribe her by paying for the wedding dress and the reception." I chuckled along with her. "You were conceived on their honeymoon; came nine months later."

I cringed. "I didn't need that mental picture, thank you . . ."

She rolled her eyes. "Please. They weren't as bad as you are; I don't think your mother would appreciate doing it on her piano."

My face paled completely. "How did you know?" I whispered embarrassed.

She snickered. "In all the years you've been here, I have never seen the door locked while you're in there. And Emmett said Bella went to find you so I just put two and two together."

I groaned and looked away. "Quit being so smart." She laughed at my grumbling.

"I don't really know all that much about her," She pondered, "Tell me what she's like?"

I'm sure she was grinning from the silly smile on my face. "She's very . . . strong for someone her size and doesn't take any bullshit. She's really hard to explain sometimes, I mean what she's like on the field and what she's like anywhere else are completely different."

"I can tell," Esme agreed. "She's pretty . . . cocky on the field." I threw my head back in laughter. "Well, she's such a tease!"

I rolled my eyes, "She's a tease on and off the field." I blurted out before thinking. To my surprise Esme laughed loudly. "I think my filter's completely gone." I mumbled.

"It's been gone for years, honey." She shook her head. "So, do you know why Bella's so touchy about picking teams?"

I sighed leaning back. "Besides having a difficult time choosing in general, she doesn't want to leave me."

Esme raised her eyebrows. "And what did you say to that young man?"

"She wanted to know what team I was going to choose and I told her I'm not going to restrict her options. So, I didn't tell her."

Esme pursed her lips. "I'm guessing she didn't like that?"

"Not one bit." I answered blankly.

"Then give her what she wants. She said herself she doesn't care what team she ends up on."

My shoulders slumped. "I probably would have if I had chosen a team. I have no idea who I want to go with yet."

"You'll figure it out sweetie." She encouraged softly.

I opened my mouth to speak but was cut off by a gentle voice. "Edward?" I turned in my chair to see Bella leaning against the door frame.

I gave her a loving smile. "Hey, sweetheart."

She blinked tiredly. "Are you coming to bed soon?" I glanced towards Esme who nodded.

"Yeah." I answered, standing. I kissed Esme on the cheek lightly. "Night mom." She froze completely but I just continued walking towards Bella. I wrapped one arm around her waist and pressed my lips to her temple.

"You called her mom." She rejoiced as we crawled into my bed. I smiled as she snuggled into my side.

"Yeah. I did."

_**~TG~**_

_**Bella,**_

"Where are we going that requires you dragging me into the middle of the forest?" I complained blindly. I walked slowly forward do to the fact his hands were covering my eyes.

"It's a surprise." He replied cheerfully. "You'll love it. I promise." I frowned.

"What makes you so sure?"

I could feel him shrug. "Because it's one of my favorite places in the world and I just have a gut feeling that you'll love it too."

"I'll show you a gut feeling . . ." I grumbled causing him to laugh. "Please tell me it's at least close." I all but begged.

"Almost there." This caused me to walk a tiny bit faster. "Alright," He finally said. "We are. . ." He uncovered my eyes. "Here."

"Wow."

_**Review?(:**_


	34. Chapter 34

_**Guuys. We're 19 reviews away from five hundred! Can we set a goal to get there for this chapter? Yes? Yes, we can? Awwe, thanks guyysss!(;**_

_**(P.S. Lol, im sorry I thought it was adorably hilarious that you thought Edward was going to propose so early. Guys, they've been dating for like a month and a half! Although, I have to admit it was severely tempted to write a proposal in there.)**_

_**(P.P.S BTW, I maybe, possibly already have his proposal all planned out(; WHHAAAT. Who said that spoiler? Certainly not mee. . . .)**_

_**I don't own nuthin.**_

_**Chapter Thirty-Four: Ribs over you.**_

_**Edward,**_

"Wow," She whispered amazed. She let go of my hand and walked forward into the flower covered meadow. "Edward it's beautiful."

"Our meadow." She looked at me with surprised eyes.

"Ours?"

"Well, you're the only one I've brought here." I answered honestly. "My grandpa found it when he was young and it's been in my family since."

She smiled widely, wrapping her arms around my neck. "Thank you for sharing something so special with me." I kissed her gently and smiled back.

"You're welcome." She tugged on my hand ushering me to sit down.

"What were you and Esme talking about last night?" She asked after a while. "You sounded very interested and amazed."

"We were talking about my parents, the meadow and . . . you." Her adorable face turned panicked.

"What about me? Nothing bad, right?" I said nothing, teasing her. "Right?" Her voice became higher; almost a squeak.

I chuckled and kissed her head. "Yes, love." She relaxed back into my arms. "She just wanted to know what you're like."

"Oh?" She blushed looking at me with shining eyes. A blush formed on her cheeks as she played with the collar of my shirt. "And, uh, what'd you tell her?"

"Well," I grinned, "We established that you're a little tease." She looked mortified. "On the field." I continued and she sighed.

"About our meadow? Did you tell her you were taking me here?"

I smiled. "She already knew. No, we were talking about how my dad proposed to my mom here." Her face lit up brilliantly.

"Really? She said yes, right? I bet she said yes, I mean who can say no to someone when they propose here?"

"She said yes." I laughed at her excitement. "She wanted to get married that night."

She leaned up eagerly. "Did they?"

"As much as my mother wanted to, no. I was surprised they even got engaged so early." She raised her eyebrows confused.

"So early? What do you mean?"

"Well," I brushed some hair from her face. "From what Esme told me they'd only dated five months."

"Wow." She blinked. "Five . . ."

"They were really in love," I answered absently.

"Would you do something like that?"

"Hm?" She blushed away.

"Would you propose to someone that early?" I smiled widely at her embarrassment.

"That depends . . ." I paused staring at her curiously. "If I knew the girl loved me as much as I loved her."

"I'm sure _whoever _you ask would say yes." She babbled cutely, "They'd be very very lucky to have you . . ."

"So if, I don't know, I asked _you_ one day your answer would be yes?" She bit her lip.

"Well, I wouldn't say no, if that's what you're asking."

_**~TG~**_

_**Bella,**_

"Do we have to leave?" I mumbled through the drizzling rain. "I love it here . . ."

"Sweetheart, if we stay any longer everyone will get worried, we'll get soaked and we haven't eaten anything since nine this morning." I tried to protest but my stomach snarled at me proving his point. "We'll come back before we leave in two days, I promise." I agreed with a pout and he led me through the forest once again (not blinded this time.)

"What did your mom look like?" I asked after we had gotten to his car.

"I got my mom's eyes and my father's hair. Her and Esme looked a lot alike, actually. She was a bit shorter though and of course the green eyes." I nodded. "My dad and I look almost identical actually. He has blue eyes and was taller than me. 6"2."

I raised my eyebrow. "How tall are you?" All I knew was that he was a bloody skyscraper next to my 5'4 frame.

"Only six foot." He answered casually. "Emmett's 6'3 though." I didn't doubt that for a minute. The boy was HUGE.

I changed the subject abruptly, my hunger now speaking. "I wonder what's for dinner . . ." He laughed slightly.

"I think we're having ribs, do to Emmett's request." I grinned wildly. "I take it you like ribs?"

"You may love me right now but once you see how I am when there is a plate of ribs in front of me you will be thoroughly repulsed."

"Oh really now?" I nodded, still smiling. "I'm not worried. Everyone in this family are rib maniacs. You'll fit in perfectly." I snickered and kissed his cheek.

"Good answer." He simply laughed and pulled onto his street. "You know, Alice is going to be mad at you for stealing me for the whole day."

"I know." He didn't say anything until we were completely parked. "That's why I said she could have you all day tomorrow." My jaw dropped as he laughed and swiftly exited the car.

"Edward!" I loved Alice but I'd never be able to spend a full day with her. She was like a pixie on crack sometimes.

I got to him before he could get to even the front steps and jumped on his back. The rain was now pouring down like crazy. "You are an asshole." I groaned.

"I don't think Alice would be happy if she heard you didn't want to hang out with her." I scowled as I hopped of his back. His grin grew and he chuckled. "Don't worry, Rose will protect you."

"Better." I allowed snaking my arms around his neck, not caring as we became drenched. "And what will you be doing while I get attack with makeup brushes?"

He smiled slyly. "Wishing you were in my arms." He pulled me closer.

"Well, aren't you a smooth talker." I murmured finally attaching my lips to his.

I just kissed someone in the pouring rain.

Awh yeah.

Taylor swift would be proud of me.

I think.

"Esme's taking pictures so I suggest you two knock it off unless you want this on the internet!" I grumbled and pulled back to glare at Emmett who was grinning at the open door.

"Go away!" I shouted annoyed._ Let me continue kissing Edward in the rain_, I continued complaining mentally. I pressed my lips to Edward's again not giving a damn who decided to watch.

Nothing could tear me away from him at this moment . . . Well, except five little words.

"But Bella, we've got ribs!" I detached myself from Edward immediate and all but skipped away.

"You're choosing ribs over me?" A sarcastic, playful voice called from behind me.

I turned around grinning and winked at him. "Yes, sir!"

Review?(:


	35. Chapter 35

I'm sorry guys! Fan fiction wouldn't load or work for me yesterday! Gosh, I feel terrible. I'm sorry!

Anyways, here's the chapter, enjoy! And this is dedicated to my 500th (OMG THAT'S AMAZING! THANKS SOOOO MUCH EVERYONE!) reviewer, xXDesy-DragonXx. Thanks so much!:D

I don't own nuthin.

Chapter Thirty-Five: Home again.

Bella,

My patience was wearing thin. We had gotten back from Chicago yesterday morning and Edward was already right to work on _my _James situation. "Are you even going to tell me soon?" I hedged, annoyed. "You should let _me_ deal with _my_ problems."

He simply rolled his eyes and continued writing down things on a bunch of paperwork. "You're my girlfriend, the love of my life and it's adorably funny that you think I'm going to let you handle this alone. Bella, your problems are my problems."

I frowned at him. "There is a difference between helping and just doing it yourself." I sighed removing papers from him and crawling in his lap.

He nuzzled his head into my neck. "I just want this over." He murmured softly. "I just don't want him hurting you, touching you, looking at you, breathing your air – You catch my drift." He answered when I snorted.

"Well what are you doing that's so secretive that you won't tell me about it?" I asked.

He hesitated, like he was afraid of my reaction. " . . . Restraining orders."

I stared at him for a moment then shrugged. "Okay."

He straightened up and raised an eyebrow. "Okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah, okay. Who all for?" I asked reaching for the paper.

"You, your family, me, my family, Jacob, Coach, Seth and a few others." I nodded and kissed his cheek.

"Do you think it'll work?"

"I hope so." He replied sighing slightly. "He's never actually done anything _bad_ before but something just doesn't sit right." I knew what he was feeling. It had been in the pit of my stomach ever since I met him.

"Yeah . ." I mumbled. "When should all of these go through?"

"It'll take about a week. Better late than never, I suppose . . ." He looked at me with curious, pained eyes. "You're not going to leave, right?" I shook my head and kissed him softly.

"No." I assured, hugging him tightly. "I'll stay with you. The more that I thought about it the more I realized I wouldn't be able to live without you."

_**~TG~**_

"Alright! You two over there – no! Stop, yes, right there. Good." I rolled my eyes as the photographer growled at us.

I felt Edward's arms wrap around me from behind. "Aren't you cold?" he kissed my neck teasingly – his voice sounded quieter because of the loud music. "Wearing nothing but little shorts and your jersey . . ."

I laughed. "You know how it is – the girl always has to dress sexy." He grinned.

"I don't mind."

I snorted, "I'm sure you don't." he simply chuckled and kissed my hair lightly. "I think Emmett's about to murder the pour guy."

"I don't blame him," Edward commented, "That guy is being a bitch."

I raised my eyebrow at him. "Wouldn't you be aggravated if you had to put up with a bunch of rowdy football players who don't listen?"

"We listen – One second, please!" I laughed loudly as Edward snapped at the guy proving my point.

"Come on," I snickered, pulling his hand. "Let's go pose like a bunch of models."

A few trillion photos later, the photo portion was finally done and I was the only one needed. "Isabella," The interviewer, Samantha, began, looking over some notes.

"Just Bella's fine," I intercepted.

She smiled in a friendly way and nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Like wise." I agreed.

"So, I'll start off by asking . . ." We prattled on about my childhood and what it was like to be on the team; typical stuff. What caught me off guard was one of her last questions. "The latest scandal is that half your team, you included, have a restraining order on player, James Hunter. What is that all about?"

I swallowed visibly. "He had threatened to hurt me and my family if I didn't drop out of football." I answered hastily.

"It was said he apologized and said it was just an overreaction." I sighed.

"I don't trust him." There. Plain and simple. "I will not put anyone around me at risk."

"Do you know exactly why he was so mad?" She questioned. "Besides, injuring him?"

"He likes winning. His pride got hurt and apparently it was worse because he got beat by a girl." She nodded her head, not expressing her own opinion on the matter. She moved on to a differently subject swiftly.

"How do you feel about all the teams going after you? It must be exciting." I smiled a little, trying to show my gratefulness.

"It's very exciting," I agreed, "Also very overwhelming though. I don't want to let anyone down and it's just hard choosing in general. I don't have a favorite team – I just love the sport, itself."

She smiled fondly. "I thought you'd follow your boyfriend – whatever team he's going on." I rolled my eyes trying not to pout.

"In ways he's the best and worst boyfriend ever." She raised her eyebrow. "He won't tell me what team he's going to choose because he doesn't want to limit my choices."

She looked amused at my sour face. "And you're just begging for him to tell you, aren't you?"

"Guilty is charged," I admitted. "I really, really would like to know but I don't think he's even chosen yet. That or he is excellent at hiding things."

"Well, it could be either. Didn't your friends throw you a surprise party two months ago?" I wrinkled my nose.

"Yeah. They did. They suck."

Her grin turned confused. "What?" she laughed.

"They knew very well I hate getting presents and all that." She gave me an odd look.

"Who doesn't like presents?" She sounded surprised – I got that a lot.

I shrugged. "I just feel bad – I mean, I don't have anything to give back to people. I just feel spoiled."

She shook her head, "Your boyfriend must love that."

"The opposite." I groaned. "He _loves_ buying everything for me. I end up sneaking some money into his wallet half the time."

"You're very independent, huh?"

"I guess. On the field, I need my teammates, but outside I'm very much my own person." She smiled and nodded.

I felt a light hand on my shoulder and looked up. "I guess I'll be hiding my wallet from now on." Uuuuuugh.

"Damn it." I sulked and he laughed lightly.

"You almost ready to go, Bells?" I turned towards Samantha who nodded.

"Yes, you're free to go. I have everything I need. It was a pleasure meeting you, Miss Swan." I smiled and shook her hand.

"Like wise."

_**Review?(:**_


	36. Chapter 36

_**Can we maybe possibly, get to 530 reviews? Maaaybe?**_

_**I'm warning ya'll now, that these next few chapters are the high of the story and then we go downhill a bit.**_

_**I don't own nuthin**_

_**Chapter Thirty-Six: Is that a yes?**_

_**Edward,**_

_**November**_

November and most of December went buy smoothly. We were still the number one team in the league, James didn't bother us, Bella became more popular by the second and her offers were out the roof.

It was almost Christmas and we were getting ready to get off our flight to Seattle. We had it planned out that I would spend a few days with her, head home first and then she would come to Chicago for the last few days.

"I'm so excited to see my mom," She gushed, "It's been forever. Oh and Jake too!" I chuckled and kissed her head lightly.

"I'm excited to meet your mom." I agreed, pulling her hand to grab our bags. "She sounds great."

Bella nodded enthusiastically. "The only thing I don't miss is the weather and the bitchy high school students."

"Amen." I laughed and she rolled her eyes. "Who's picking us up?"

"Either my father or Jake, I'm pretty sure." She answered absently as I handed her the bags. "I hope it's Jake; I don't feel like riding in the police cruiser." I grinned.

"I don't know . . . That sounds kind of cool." She simply snorted.

"C'mon, dork."

_**~TG~**_

_**Bella,**_

"Mom!"

I hugged her tightly smiling. "Hi, sweetheart." She laughed. "Oh, I've missed you."

"I missed you too," I murmured, pulling back. "How are you?"

"I've been good. The restaurant's doing well." My mother owned Forks diner; the only place here that has decent food. "And you?"

"I've been great." I enthused. "The team hasn't lost a game yet, my friends are fantastic and . . ." I blushed peeking at Edward who was talking with my father.

My mom smirked at me. "And you have a wonderful, gorgeous boyfriend." She finished smugly. "I must say, he's quite the looker . . ."

"Mom!" I scolded, biting my lip. "He's mine." I mumbled under my breath hoping she didn't hear.

She laughed loudly, rolling her eyes. "Yeah, yeah." I blushed a deeper shade. "Well, introduce me to your man." I internally groaned but led her over to Edward as told.

My dad smiled at me. "I was just explaining to Edward how comfy our guest room is."

I couldn't help it. I laughed. "Good luck with that." Edward grinned and kissed my head.

"Haven't you heard not to piss off the man with a gun?" He mumbled in my ear. I held back a snicker. "Renee I presume?"

My mother nodded smiling. "Sex god Edward?" I choked on my spit.

"When did I ever say that!?"

"Never." She answered casually, "I just wanted to see your reaction."

"You'll have to forgive my mother. She doesn't have a filter." I glared at her.

"No, no. That's fine. It just means I can get embarrassing stories about you." I frowned up at him. "What?" He asked innocently.

I just huffed and stomped into the house. This was going to be a _long_ week.

Edward and I settled in after much persuading my father to let him just stay in my room because I'd end up crawling in bed with him in the guest room anyway. "I like your room." He commented, looking around at the photos on the purple walls. "It's very you."

"Thanks." I sighed, flopping back on my bed. "I miss it. I wish our room was this color."

The bed shifted and arms were wrapped around me. "If it was I'd have to give up my man card."

I giggled and kissed him softly. "Wouldn't you give up your man card for me?"

He rolled his eyes. "Nope."

"No?" I echoed.

He shook his head. "Nope." He repeated. "I'm pretty sure you like me being manly."

"Whoever said you were manly?" I mocked regretting it instantly as he started to tickle my sides.

"Hmm? Who's not manly." I gasped for breath.

"Your manly!" I screeched, breathing heavily as he stopped. "You suck." I mumbled.

"Do not." He argued. "I'm just dashing, smart, cunning –"

"If you keep that up then your head won't fit through the door." I interjected dryly.

"I'm just repeating your dream- words." I stared at him blankly. "What? It's true."

I sat up, "I know it is." I sulked miserably. "It sucks." He just smiled back at me.

We sat and talked for a while before my mother's voice leaked through the door. "Dinner's ready!"

_**~TG~**_

_**Edward,**_

I kissed a sleeping Bella's forehead before creeping out of the room quietly. I knew Charlie was up because I could hear the news on the TV. I sat down beside him on the couch hesitantly.

"What are you doing up, kid?" He asked taking in a swig of his beer.

I hesitated slightly. "I-uh came down to talk to you, actually." He raised his eyebrows. I could see in his eyes that he knew what was going on. My palms started to sweat. What was I supposed to say? It' not like I had experience asking this kind of thing.

"Really?" I nodded and he grinned. "Whatever about?" I could tell he was doing this to torture me. He was simply amused at my struggled for words

"About Bella." I blurted out after a minute. I almost hit myself. That was _real_ smooth.

"Mhmm." I swallowed.

"Uh," I stuttered. "I was hoping to get your . . . blessing."

He set his beer down and looked at me fully. I'm sure my face was pale white. "You'd like to marry my daughter?"

I nodded. "Yes, sir." Well, that sounded ridiculous. "I love her very much and I'd be so lucky to have her for the rest of my life."

"You're so young." Uh oh. "I'm just curious how you could know it so early. It's only been a few months."

"It's just something you know, I suppose." I breathed steadily. "Bella and I, well, we are very attached to each other."

"I can see that." He agreed. "I think my daughter would be very lucky to have someone like you."

I stared at him for a moment. " . . . Is that a yes?"

He stared back. "Yes."

_**Review?(:**_


	37. Chapter 37

_**Maybe possibly 550? Yeeees? Sweet! Love ya'll!**_

_**I don't own nuthin.**_

_**Chapter Thirty-Seven: A thousand times, yes!**_

_**Edward,**_

"I'm never going to get this right!" I groaned, sitting down on the couch. I was about to explode from frustration and just being nervous and general. My head fell in my hands as I gripped the ring tightly.

"Dude, relax." Emmett said calmly, putting a hand on my shoulder. "If you keep stressing yourself out like this you'll get gray hairs."

I snorted and he chuckled lightly. "What if she says no?"

Jasper rolled his eyes at me. "She's not going to say no, Edward." I grimaced. I wasn't completely convinced.

"You'll understand once you go through this. It's nerve-racking and you have the worst anxiety . . ."

"She's going to say yes." Esme echoed walking in the room. "Honestly, sweetheart, why would she say no?"

"There are plenty of reasons she could say no. She could be secretly in love with Emmett or something!"

"Well," Emmett grinned, flexing his muscles, "You couldn't blame her. I mean, look at me."

I frowned at him. "You're not helping." I grumbled. They all sighed together; I couldn't blame them though. I was a little moody and snippy. All in all I was just anxious. "Could you pass me the box, please?"

"Alice! We've been to every single store in Chicago! Leave me alooone." My eyes went wide as I shoved the ring into Emmett's hand and bolted to stop her.

"Hey, baby." I rushed out before kissing her gently. "How was shopping?"

She raised her eyebrow, momentarily forgetting Alice's presence. "Good." She said slowly, "What have you been up to all day?" _Not planning how to propose to you, that's for sure._

I shrugged, "Oh, you know, just playing video games with Jasper and Emmett." I lied through my teeth.

She eyed me for a minute but then backed down. "Okay." She paused. "Do we have plans tonight?"

I smiled, trying not to look wary at her. "Yes, actually. That is, if you'll accompany me?"

She smiled back unaware of my hesitations. "Depends where we are going, Mr. Masen."

I looked past her to Alice and Rosalie who were grinning at me widely. "Hey, Bells?" She asked, "We're going to take our bags upstairs."

"Alright, I'll meet you up there in a few minutes." Alice smiled and nodded enthusiastically.

"Emmett! Jasper! You've got bags to carry!" I laughed at the groans and whines they made. I waited until they were out of sight before wrapping my arms around her waist.

She looked up at me with dazzling eyes. "So, where are we going? The meadow? Please, please say the meadow!" I'm sure she would never leave that place if she had the choice. I nodded and she jumped in my arms, kissing my cheek. "Great! We can leave now!"

"Whoa, whoa!" I laughed as she tugged my hand eagerly.

"What?" She complained.

I kissed her head, smiling. "We'll leave in a half hour." I told her, "I need to do something first. I'll come get you in a bit." She pouted adorably.

"Can't you do it later?" Aah, so easily she could take my nerves away.

"Not really," I answered amused. "I'll be as quick as possible, love." She nodded slightly and leaned up to peck my lips.

"I'll be upstairs when you're ready." She said, holding on to my shirt tightly, like she wouldn't let go. I loved it.

I pressed my lips to her forehead sighing slightly, "Okay." I mumbled against her hair. "Bella?"

"Hmm?"

A smile crept up. "I love you." She moved back and looked me in the eye beaming.

"I love you too."

_**~TG~**_

_**Bella,**_

As we walked I noticed Edward's distant eyes. "Are you okay, baby? You seem a little out of it." He snapped his head to me and flashed me what almost seemed like a forced smile.

"Perfect, love." He answered trying to be reassuring. I could tell he was nervous though; his palms were sweaty and he was tense.

"Okay." I agreed hesitantly. I tried a cheerier note: "Hey, what'd you pack us?" I chirped glancing at his back pack.

It seemed to work. "Food." He teased with a wink.

I tilted my head at him and stuck my tongue out. "Helpful." I mocked. He chuckled and tugged me through the final trees and shrubs to our own personal paradise.

"It's so pretty here." I murmured, squeezing his hand tightly. "Beautiful, even with the hints of snow."

"Well," he pulled me to about the middle of the flower covered field. "Why –" he started to pull out a blanket and then laid it gently on the ground, "- don't we sit?" The nervous eyes were back again.

I smiled at him warmly before sitting down. "Sit with me," I urged, tugging his hand. I immediately snuggled into his side but pulled back after a few minutes. "Edward, would you please tell me what's wrong?"

He cupped my face with his hands. "Please don't worry. Hopefully, it'll be okay." He was looking at me curiously now.

"What will hopefully be okay?" I demanded pleadingly. "What happened to your problems are my problems?"

He smiled slightly. "You'll know soon." I dropped it. I'm sure I'd lose the argument if I brought up one. "Do you want to eat?"

I nodded. "Whatcha bring?" I asked cuddling into his arms.

"Well I couldn't bring an extravagant meal so . . . I hope you like strawberries." He grinned at me taking out a round plastic container.

"Love them." I enthused giggling. "The best fruit." I smiled. He passed me a juicy ripe one which I took eagerly.

He was staring.

"What?" I asked through a mouthful. I'm sure I looked like such a lady.

"Nothing," he paused, swiping the side of my mouth with his thumb. "You just look beautiful, is all."

I raised my eyebrows and snorted. "I'm sure me stuffing my face is such a turn on." I agreed sarcastically.

"It is," he insisted jokingly, "It makes your lips all glossy."

"Oh yeah," I rolled my eyes, "It's just getting all hot up in here." He laughed and buried his face in my neck. I leaned back into him, closing my eyes peacefully. "Edward?" I murmured.

"Yeah?"

"I was kind of wondering where you wandered off to yesterday?" I asked hesitantly.

He didn't speak for a moment. "I was visiting my parents graves; brought them flowers."

"Oh." I should have known. That's probably why he was so awkward today. I suddenly felt him smile.

"Can I show you something?" I nodded confused. He brought me to his feet easily and walked me to a certain spot. His smile grew admiring.

I shook my head; his smile was contagious. "What?" I finally asked. He looked past me for a second, so I turned as well, confused as ever. "What am I looking at?" I asked turning around.

Next thing I knew my eyes were as wide as saucers and a gasp escaped me.

What was he doing on his knee?

"Oh my gosh," I choked, covering my mouth with my hand.

"You're standing in the exact spot where my mom got proposed to; I'm in my father's place." He explained softly. "Bella, I know we're young and I know we haven't been together long but I also know I love you. And I'll love you for the rest of my life." Tears spilled out of my eyes, as he pulled out the most beautiful ring I have ever seen. "I want the chance to be with you forever, I want to call you _my _wife. I just want _you._ Isabella Swan, will you marry me?"

I nodded furiously. "Yes, yes, yes! A thousand times, yes!"

_**Review?(:**_


	38. Chapter 38

_**Hey guys. I am so sorry! I know I'm two days late but I actually just got home from the hospital! Crazy, right? I had an asthma attack and because I'd never had one before had an actual full fledge panic attack. LOL, I know I'm a failure. So, I've been at the hospital on monitor for two days and now I'm home. I'll hopefully have a new chapter in two days like usual!**_

_**I don't own nuthin.**_

_**Chapter Thirty-Eight: Let us sleeeep!**_

_**Bella,**_

"Oh, shoot." Edward said quietly, a smile still on his face. "Love you go inside; I forgot the bag in the car." We were right outside the house and all I could do was smile, stare at my gorgeous ring and kiss him endlessly.

I smiled back and nodded, wrapping my arms around his neck. I kissed his lips gently. "Don't take too long."

He rested his forehead against mine, staring at me with loving eyes. "I won't _Mrs. Masen_." My smile grew ten times and I locked my arms around him tighter.

"I'm not going to let you go if you keep saying that."

He laughed and moved back slightly. He grabbed my hand and in an old-fashion way kissed my knuckles, sweetly. "I'll be right back." I nodded slightly and he reluctantly let go.

As soon as I walked in I sunk against the door, giggling into my hand. _I just got engaged, _I thought giddily._ To Edward Masen; the love of my life. ACK. _Regaining my composure, I got up and brushed off my dress.

My classiness didn't last long.

I all but jumped up and down before a throat was cleared, making me freeze. I spun around sheepishly to see an amused looking Carlisle leaning against archway grinning. "Oh." I said blushing. "Didn't see you there." I didn't think anyone was up; it was nearly one am.

"I heard laughing and the floor shook a bit." I'm sure I was a fire truck.

"Is everyone else sleeping?" I asked.

"Esme and I are the only ones up." He explained walking forward. His eyes were focused on my hand. "Nice ring." I couldn't help it. A joyful squeak left me and I flung myself into a hug. "Congratulations." Carlisle chuckled, "I'm very happy for the both of you."

"Thank you." I sniffled, letting happy tears fall again.

"You're welcome, Bella." He answered sincerely.

"Carlisle did you break my fiancé?" I laughed slightly and moved from his friendly embrace. I found my way back to Edward's arms easily. I felt his lips at my hair and leaned back into him.

"Esme's been waiting up," Carlisle smiled, "You should go see her. Alice was waiting too, but fell asleep. I told her I'd stay up with her until you got here. Now that you are, I'm heading upstairs." It was true; he looked tired.

"Good night, Carlisle." Edward nodded and pulled my hand slightly towards the kitchen then stopped short. "We need to decide now: are we going to wake Alice?" I snorted and dragged him all the way through the doorway while he snickered.

"Oh!" Esme rejoiced, nearly knocking over her chair as she stood. "You're back! Oh, you're positively glowing!" Her wide grin and sparkling eyes were contagious. She rushed right over and flung her arms around both of us. "Congratulations." She whispered gleefully.

"Thank you, Esme." I answered for both of us. She took my hand and examined the shining ring.

"Beautiful on you just as it was Elizabeth." I blinked in surprise.

I looked at him with curious eyes and he simply smiled back. "This was your mom's?" I questioned.

He nodded slightly. "It's been passed down for many generations." He explained gently. I gazed at it admiringly; it was really beautiful. I loved it.

We chatted with Esme for a bit longer but I knew I was going to pass out soon so we headed to bed after I agreed to spend tomorrow with the girls. "Why are your shirts so comfy?" I asked crawling into bed.

He shrugged observing the black t-shirt I was wearing of his. "Because they're nice and loose." He laughed, wrapping his arms around me. "Not that tight things are necessarily bad . . ."

I swatted his chest rolling my eyes. "Go to sleep."

He smiled into my hair. "Goodnight, baby." He whispered. "I love you."

My eyes fluttered close. "I love you too."

_**~TG~**_

"BELLA! OH MY GOD!"

What the hell?

I groaned. "Go away, Alice." I mumbled groggily.

"We're not leaving, so you might as well get up." I snorted at Rose half-heartedly and buried my head deeper into Edward's chest.

The bed shook – I assumed they were jumping on it. "Make them go away." Edward yawned.

"You." I grumbled back. Two more minutes of them jumping and yelling and I snapped. "Fine, fine!" I growled, sitting up. "I'll be down in one minute, sheesh."

"If you're not down in the next ten minutes we are coming back up." Alice warned. I nodded curtly and they left slowly.

"Peace!" I thanked the lord, jokingly.

"Do you want me to come down with you?"

I shook my head and ran my fingers through his bronze locks. "No, sweetheart." I kissed his forehead smiling, "It's fine. You can sleep. It is after all, only eight."

He smiled back lazily. "I knew I asked you to marry me for some reason." He teased.

I rolled my eyes playfully. "Yeah. For s_ome_ reason." He chuckled and leaned up to kiss me lightly. Well, it was supposed to be light but I of course practically attacked him.

There was a pounding on the door once again. "Get your ass up!" I grumbled and unwillingly got out of bed. I looked down and noticed I was only wearing his shirt.

I shrugged to myself; it was just above my knees. It was fine. "I'm coming!" I snapped back. It was simply too early in the morning.

I managed to drag myself out of the room and down the stairs. "You better have tea or something for me." I rubbed my eyes tiredly.

"Lookin' good, Bells. Love the shirt." Oh joy; it looked like everyone but Edward was up.

I glared at him. "Why'd you wake me up?" I complained.

Alice raised an eyebrow at me as I took a seat at the table. "You just got engaged and you want to _sleep_?"

"Yes." I agreed boredly. "That'd be great." She sighed at me.

"Where's the ring?" she demanded when she saw my diamond-less hand.

"I took it off when I went to bed last night." I answered automatically. I wouldn't leave that ring anywhere less than completely safe.

She pursed her lips. "Maybe it would have been better to let you sleep."

"Does that mean I can go?" I asked excitedly.

"No," Rose laughed at my false excitement. "Now where's Edward?"

"I let him sleep because I'm _nice _and a good girlfri – excuse me, _fiancé._" I had a silly grin on my face that they could clearly see.

"Well, go get dressed. We're going to the mall at ten."

_**Review?(:**_


	39. Chapter 39

_**Maaaybe possibly to 590 or up? Maaaybe? YES? Awesome, guys!(:**_

_**I don't own nuthin.**_

_**Chapter Thirty-Nine: Phone calls and locker rooms.**_

_**Bella,**_

I couldn't be more than five feet from Edward since the girls and I came home from shopping; I simply missed him too much. Right now, we lay on his bed and his arms were wrapped around me lovingly. "Did you have fun today?" he whispered in my air.

"As much fun as I could have without you." I answered truthfully. He laughed slightly and shook his head.

"I could say the same," he paused, "You're much much better than video games."

I gave him a cheeky smile. "I know." He rolled his eyes at me and kissed my head. "I've never seen Esme so happy."

"I know," he agreed, "Everyone in the family is just ecstatic."

My eyes widened and I sat up swiftly. "Family! Oh crap, I haven't talked to my parents or Jake yet!" He rolled over and tossed me my phone that was lying on the side table.

"Well, your dad already knows." I raised my eyebrows at him as I dialled. "Did you think I'd ask you to marry me without your father's blessing?"

My fingers stopped short, surprised. "You asked his permission?" I clarified softly.

He blushed away. "Well, yeah." I smiled widely, put my phone down, wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. When I pulled away to start dialling again he laughed. "I should ask your father's permission for things more often."

I simply smiled back and put the phone on speaker. I let it ring as I settled myself back onto Edward's lap. "Hello?"

"Hi, mom!" Was that me? I sounded so cheery.

"Oh, hi Bells. How are you?" I elbowed Edward as he kissed down my neck. He seemed to have fun doing this sort of thing at the worst times.

"I'm great." My voice cracked and I cursed the silently laughing Edward under my breath. "Is dad around? I have some news."

"Yeah," she replied, curiosity evident in her voice. "He's right here; I'll put the phone on speaker." There was a slight shuffle and then she spoke again. "Alright, honey, we're both here. What's you news?"

Edward kissed my cheek lightly and I smiled. "Mom, I'm engaged." I plugged my ears waiting for the loud squeal to emerge. I waited a minute and there was nothing so I unplugged my ears.

"EEEEEEE!" I cringed away. Of course it would be right after. "Are you serious? Oh, honey! Congratulations! I'm so happy for you! Charlie say something. Aren't you happy?"

"Of course," I heard my father agree, "But I already knew."

"You what!" I bit my tongue to hide my laugh. "How? Why didn't you tell me?" She demanded.

"The boy asked for my blessing." He answered boredly.

"And you didn't tell me?" I cleared my throat.

"Uh, mom?"

"Oh! Sorry, honey. Tell me all about it! Charlie, I'll deal with you later!"

_**~TG~**_

"Bella, the date's set."

I sighed, letting my head fall in my hands. "Coach, I can't possibly choose out of all thirty-two teams! It's impossible."

There was a hesitation. "Bella, well, you have more choices than that."

My eyes widened and I snapped my head up. "What?"

"Bella, not all of the teams but some of them have decided they wanted you no matter what position you play. So, while half the teams have just offered you your original running back position the others have offered whatever you wanted to be."

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me." I groaned. "Coach that's like four hundred positions!" Okay, so I'm exaggerating a little.

"You'll figure it out, kid." He placed a hand on my shoulder. "Anyways, you broadcast your decision on February second: the day of the NFL honours."

"That's less than a month." I breathed. "And playoffs are coming up soon . . . Coach my head will literally explode."

"Take it easy." He advised. "Don't pressure yourself. You're going to do great, Bella." I nodded slightly. "Alright. You can go get changed and get a goodnight's sleep. We've got a big game tomorrow." He paused looking at me teasingly. "That means not letting your fiancé keep you up all night."

I had gotten used to the teams teasing by now. I scowled back playfully. "What fun are you?" he snorted and gave me a slight nudge. "Yeah, yeah." I laughed, "I'm going."

I whistled loudly when I was just outside the change room. "Incoming." I yelled in a sing song voice. I entered hesitantly like always but relaxed when I saw everyone covered. "Edward," I laughed, observing the towel wrapped around his waist. "Put on some clothes."

He snorted loudly. "You love it." He accused lightly.

"Sure." I agreed sticking out my tongue. He simply grinned and winked before I disappeared behind my curtain.

"Bells, we're going to the mall after." Emmett called loudly, "You coming?"

I contemplated. I could drag Edward home and do things with him, OR I could hang out at the mall . . . "Edward?" I yelled. Might as well ask him what he thought first.

The curtain shifted and he came in fully clothed this time. "What's up, love?" I started to change not caring if he watched; he'd seen plenty more than my bra so I didn't care.

"What do you want to do?" I asked quietly. He raised an eyebrow, but his eyes were focused on my chest.

"Hmm?"

I rolled my eyes and lifted his chin. He smiled back sheepishly. "Do you want to go to the mall or do you want to go back to our room?" I asked.

He backed me up against my locker. I became dizzy. He smelled really, really good. "Well," he murmured in my ear. "That depends."

"On?" my voice shook embarrassingly.

"What we'd be doing in our room?" His hands were hot on my sides.

"Uhh." He smiled against my neck. I watched his dark eyes as he leaned in and kissed me roughly. We tended to get a little carried away wherever we were these days. The team was used to it.

Not breaking the kiss he lifted me up, letting me wrap my legs around his waist and knot my fingers in his hair. "Ugh! Knock it off you two! We can see your shadows, you know!" I tore my lips away from his unwillingly and cursed under my breath.

He looked mighty proud of himself causing me to roll my eyes. "I take it were going back to our room?" I asked in a silent breathless voice.

He set me down gently and nodded. "We need to get you a private locker room." He chuckled.

I smiled back at him. "We need to get _us_ a private locker room."

"Well then, we'd have no problems with getting _undressed_." He agreed playfully.

I kissed him quickly. "True that."

_**Review?(: **_


	40. Chapter 40

_**Can we get to 600 reviews? Please, please, please, please, please, please, please? It's only 20 more reviews, guys!**_

_**Okaay guys, we're going a little downhill here in the moods.**_

_**I don't own nuthin.**_

_**Chapter Forty: It can't always be perfect.**_

_**Bella,**_

"Alright, settle down!" Coach laughed standing up.

We were all in high spirits. Six days from now we would be facing Florida State for the championship. Coach took us out to celebrate; we booked out a restaurant. It was filled with all the players and their girlfriends.

I leaned back into Edward's arm smiling at Coach. "I just wanted to say, I'm so proud of you guys this year and win or lose-"

"Win." We all interrupted.

He laughed and grinned at us, "- Win or lose next game, you're the best team I've ever coached."

"MVP?" A guy questioned wiggling his eyebrows. Coach simply snorted and took a swig of his beer.

Emmett scoffed. "We all know who's going to get it." He turned and winked at me.

I blushed and shook my head. "Your delusional." I mumbled. Sure, I was guaranteed a few touch downs but I wasn't that important.

They all bantered protests making me roll my eyes. "Way to go." I hit Emmett square on the head with a breadstick. He just stuck his tongue out at me.

"Bella," Alice whined, "Once football's done can I finally start planning your wedding? Please?" I wrinkled my nose.

"Can't I just get married in vegas?" I complained, "I'm impatient."

Edward laughed and kissed my head. "I think Esme and Renee would kill us if Alice doesn't." He murmured. I smiled slightly

Alice's eyes bugged out. "Isabella you did not just mention VEGAS in front of me!"

I gulped. "Uh . . ."

"Bella!"

"Fine, fine. We can start planning after the championship." She beamed, wiggling eagerly in her seat. Everyone laughed.

"What do you think about blue? Big or small? What type of cake?" She fired off barely breathing between questions.

"What have I done?" I muttered under my breath. "Alice," I said louder, "I said after the championship game's done."

She sighed, "What fun are you?" I snorted and shook my head. "Oh! Food's starting to come out." Hooray for distractions! "We'll discuss this later." Well, never mind then.

My food was one of the last dishes to come out but I wasn't bothered. Everyone seemed to being enjoying it so I hoped mine would be the same. "Here you are, little lady. Enjoy." I thanked the friendly waiter and then he was off again.

I chewed on the chicken slowly. It tasted _off_. I couldn't describe it but I didn't want to be a bother either; so I just grinned and bared it. It wasn't until I was about half way done did I start feeling weak.

Sweat broke across my forehead and my ears started ringing. My grip around my utensils went limp and they fell on the plate with a loud clattering sound. "Bella?" Edward asked alarmed. Right now, he sounded like a distant echoing sound.

I gripped the edge of the table as much as I could, gasping for breath. I felt all the color leave my face swiftly and my vision started to blur. "H-help."

And after my final weak word, everything went black.

~TG~

I was woken with an annoying beeping sound. "Ugh." I groaned, blinking my tired eyes. It took a while to adjust to the bright white place.

"Love?" I heard a throaty voice whisper. I could feel now a tight hold of my left hand. "Baby, are you awake?"

With force I snapped my eyes to the source of the sound. "Edward." I smiled slightly but it turned right back into a frown. "Where are we?"

With his other hand he reached up and caressed my cheek lightly. "We're in the hospital, love."

My brow furrowed. "Why?"

"You don't remember?" he asked softly. "Bella . . . you were poisoned." It all came rushing back: the odd tasting food, the nausea, passing out . . . everything.

My mind became baffled. "Who . . ?" I trailed off. I couldn't think of anyone who would do this to me.

Edward's expression turned hard. "James was caught on a security camera tampering with your food. Nobody knew, but he was posing as one of the chefs assistants or something like that. He's in custody."

I nodded weakly. As long as he was locked away . . . I was safe. "What day is it?"

"You've been knocked out for two days, love. It's Thursday."

"I was sedated?"

"They had to flush the poison out of your system." He explained, rubbing soothing circles into my hand. "They told us you'd be awake around now."

"Who's all here?" I mumbled through a yawn.

He smiled slightly and kissed my knuckles. "You're just full of questions," He chuckled softly. "Everyone, pretty much. The team takes turns coming in. They rotate." I looked past him to the giant stuffed animals.

I had to laugh at that. "Wow," I giggled roughly, "They went all out, didn't they?"

"Oh, yeah." He agreed rolling his eyes. "They bought out the gift shop."

I smiled. "Only they would do that."

His smile widened but then faded completely. "You gave us quite a scare."

I instantly felt bad. "I'm sorry." He shook his head.

"Don't you dare apologize; none of this is your fault." I didn't say anything. "Sorry," he mumbled after a minute. "I've just been so worried . . ." I placed my hand on his cheek.

"I'm okay." I promised. He sighed lightly and pressed his lips to my temple, lovingly.

The door jiggled and Edward moved back slightly, still holding my hand. In walked a tall, blonde man carrier a clip board; I assumed he was my doctor.

"Miss Swan," He smiled warmly, "You're awake, good."

"Bella, this is Doctor Stevens. He's been my doctor since I've came here." I nodded slightly.

"How are you feeling?" he asked gently.

"Good," I answered truthfully. I didn't feel much different at all. He nodded and wrote something down.

"Edward, I have to do a few more tests. Why don't you go sit with your friends and family in the waiting room?"

"Your family?" I questioned. Oh, Alice and Emmett. Duh.

"Carlisle and Esme flew down. Same with your parents." I blinked in surprise. "They were coming down for the championship anyways." He added.

"Oh." He kissed my head again and stood. He hesitated though. "You should go tell them I'm awake and well." I urged.

"Alright," he sighed. "I'll be just down the hall if you need me, okay?" I nodded and gave him a smile.

"Your fiancé is in good hands, Edward. Don't worry." Edward simply thanked him and left slowly. Dr. Stevens started to speak again a minute after the door closed.

"I should be able to let you go at lunch if everything goes good." He told me easily. "I assume Edward told you the basics?"

"Yes." No need to relive them, please. The next half hour was just going through basic tests and lying there while I waited my results.

He entered again about an half hour later, with a blank expression. "Everything's fine." He said after a moment. "You'll be free to leave later on."

I swallowed. "But?"

He sighed deeply. "There's something you should know."

_**Review?(: (And don't kill me?) haha**_


	41. Chapter 41

_**Holy crow, guys! I asked for 20 and you guys gave me like 45 reviews! :D It's great! Thanks so much. Ya'll were all like "OMG SHE'S PREGGERS RIGHT?"and I was just like lol, close guys.**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to my 600**__**th**__** reviewer AND the people who were actually pretty much dead on about what's going to happen. Thanks to, number six hundred: Ohai its Shelby (Guest)**_

_**And the correct guessers: BookLover97 and Murfy !**_

_**Enjoy everyone and keep the reviews? Since you guys did such an amazing job last time can we get to 650? It's only like 25 more!**_

_**I don't own nuthin.**_

_**Chapter Forty-One: Alone.**_

_**Bella,**_

"What do you mean?" I trembled. This didn't feel good.

He stared at me with sad eyes for a minute. "Bella, you were pregnant." I felt my face light up brilliantly. A baby? I was going to have a- wait.

"What do you mean 'were'?" I choked.

"The poison got to it before we could – had we known, it would've been different but . . ." I couldn't feel the tears pouring down my face but I knew they were there.

"I miscarried, then?" This wasn't fair; why me?

"I'm sorry, Bella." I wiped my tears with the back of my hand, shaking my head. "You were a month and a half along."

I couldn't utter any words just messed up choking and garbling sounds. Dr. Steven's just sat with me and rubbed my back as I cried into my hands. My eyes were so puffy and blurry I could barely see out of them. "Does Edward know?" If he did know why wasn't he here? Oh, god, no. Did he hate me? Want to call off the engagement and never want to see me again?

"No." I breathed out uneasily. "I wasn't sure if you'd like to tell him or not . . ?" I shook my head, bringing my knees to my chest.

"I c-can't." I stuttered, miserably. I sucked in a deep breath. "Could you please inform him?" I asked so quietly I thought he couldn't hear me. He simply nodded. "And please – no visitors; under any circumstances. I'd like to be left alone for a while."

He sighed. "I am truly sorry. I wish there was something I could have done . . . I'll come get you when you are free to leave." I stared blankly at the wall as he disappeared into the hallway.

When I heard the door shut, I turned in my bed and continued to soak my pillow completely.

_**~TG~**_

_**Edward,**_

"Did they say how long it was going to be?" My mom questioned softly holding one of my hands with both of hers.

I shook my head lightly. "No – but she seemed okay early. Hopefully, the tests go well." She nodded with sad eyes. She knew this was killing me and was simply concerned about Bella's health.

"Did she say anything about our stuffed animals?" Emmett asked trying to lighten the dull spirits a little.

I smiled slightly. "She likes them," I answered, "But she doesn't want you to clear the store next time." There was a slight chuckle around the room but nothing major. We were all still so worried . . .

It was only a few minutes later a nurse wearing all white entered with a clip board. "Isabella Swan's family?" She seemed overwhelmed when everybody stood anxiously.

She opened her mouth to speak again when Dr. Steven's entered with a distant look on his face. "Mrs. Green you may go; I'll inform them." She nodded obediently and scurried off.

He stared at me for a second before speaking to everyone. "Bella is overly okay. Her test results were perfect and she'll be released at twelve." Sighs of relief were the only sounds you heard.

"Can I go see her?" I asked quietly.

His face was still blank; no signs of any other emotion but sadness. "She has requested no visitors, Mr. Masen." My frown deepened and this sparked everyone's curiosity. I was mostly shocked at him calling me by my last name. He sounded so formal. He had never done that with me. "I'm afraid you'll have to wait."

"Why?" I demanded. I'll be damned if they didn't let me go see _my _fiancé.

He moved uncomfortably. "There is something important we need to discuss," his eyes shifted to everyone's and then back to mine. "Alone."

My stomach twisted but I nodded and followed him out of the room and to hallway. I could feel the curious eyes of my family and friends through the glass window. "What's the matter? I thought you said she was fine!"

"Physically, yes; she is fine." I raised an eyebrow impatiently. What was he getting at?

"It doesn't sound like Bella at all to want nobody near her right now. What's going on?" I repeated stiffly.

"Edward," he sighed softly. "When Bella was poisoned, she was pregnant." I stumbled backwards like I had been hit in the gut hard.

"W-was?"

He shifted his eyes downward. "I'm sorry, Edward." I felt sick. My baby was gone because of some egotistical, idiotic, jealous jackass. No. It couldn't be right.

"Tell me you're lying." I begged weakly, pressing my hand to my pounding forehead. "Tell me my baby's alive and well."

"Edward –"

"My child is dead." My throat felt dry and thick. "I need to see Bella." I managed to choke.

"Edward I want you to see her but I cannot go against her wishes. You must sit and wait." His voice was gentle but didn't make me feel any better.

"Check again!" I all but snapped. I needed her. And I know she needed me.

"I will." He agreed placing a hand on my shoulder. "But if she says no there is nothing I am able to do. I'll be able to release her in a half hour." I could barely listen but I managed to nod slightly. He gave me a curt nod and left swiftly leaving me and my thoughts alone.

How could life go from perfect to the dark pits of hell in three days? It wasn't right. We hadn't done anything to deserve this type of curse.

Blindly, I made my way back into the waiting room and took my seat not saying anything. My elbows rested on my knees, digging in as my head fell into my hands. "Edward, honey, is everything alright?" I didn't reply just shut my eyes tighter hoping everything would disappear and it would simply be Bella and I only . . . and our baby . . .

My thoughts sent another wave of stabbing pains through my chest.

Well, it already hurts . . . Might as well go all out.

I wondered to myself sullenly if it would be a boy or a girl. I kind of hoped for a little girl just like my Bella. She'd be tough and adorable.

Before I knew it I was creating a whole life for the three of us; a wonderful life, even.

My walls crumbled again when I realised all my fantasies wouldn't come true. Because I didn't have a baby anymore.

I swallowed thickly, shaking my head slightly. "Edward? Honey?" I wanted to snap and tell her to leave me alone but I just couldn't do it.

"Edward!" I recognized Charlie's rough voice. Ironically, he was snapping at me. I could understand why; he was concerned for his . . . daughter.

I almost looked around frantically. I was _sure_ I was getting stabbed.

"What?" I snapped back not moving from my position. I was positive my head would explode if I moved any.

"What had gotten into you?" He demanded. "He said Bella was going to be just fine . . . isn't she?" I couldn't guarantee anything. I didn't know how she was taking this news.

Again, I didn't reply.

Charlie finally snapped again. "Edward!"

"She was pregnant!" I yelled back.

Dead silence.

"She's pregnant?" I couldn't stand the happy note in Alice's voice. My stomach tightened at the very thought of my baby still being in her, growing nice and healthy for its regular amount of time. "Edward, this is great!"

"No, Alice!" I snapped again. "Was pregnant – as in past tense – as in the son of a bitch killed my child."

"W-what?" She stammered back taken off guard.

I still didn't look up. "Don't make me say it again." My voice broke clearly.

Nobody dared to say a word.

"Edward –"

"Don't. Just – don't." My voice was hard but weak at the same time. "I can't do this right now." I added in a mutter.

All I wanted to do was see my Bella.

That's it.

_**Review?(:**_


	42. Chapter 42

_**THANKS LIKE FIVE BILLION TIMES EVERYONE! :DD 650+ eeek!**_

_**And I'm so so sorry, but there will be NO CHAPTER UNTIL MONDAY. I have to work seven hours tomorrow and then six and a half Sunday. Ugh. Sorry guys! If I can pull it off, I will.**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to my 650**__**th**__** reviewer: Thanks a billion, EdWaRd33 ! Keep the reviews up!**_

_**I don't own nuthin.**_

_**Chapter Forty-Two: Let's go home.**_

_**Bella,**_

The nurse smiled at me in friendly way. "Alright, honey. Your family is in the waiting room; you're all free to go." I took the small blue duffle bag she handed me. I assumed Edward or Alice packed it for me.

"Thank you." I whispered, almost too quiet for her to hear. My throat felt permanently dry and I could barely see out of sore, puffy, blood-shot eyes.

She gave me one last wary smile and opened the door ushering me out. She left once I was half way there and I was now walking on my own. I wrapped my arms around myself tightly. I didn't want to face Edward. I didn't want to see the broken look on his face.

I _knew_ he wanted kids. We'd talked about it once or twice; he'd be absolutely devastated.

I walked on slowly, my chest tightening with every step closer. I was walking at snail pace once I saw the waiting room filled with my teammates, parents, coach, friends and . . . Edward.

As I approached everyone grew silent and I knew they were staring at me but all I could look at was Edward. He was sitting in the chair, head buried in his hands as if the world was crumbling around him.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Esme nudge him the slightest bit. He slowly lifted his head, but snapped it much faster once he caught sight of me. He was up in an instant and we simply stared at each other for a moment.

I opened my mouth but nothing came out. I bowed my head, blinking rapidly. I wouldn't cry in front of everyone.

I could faintly hear footsteps and then before I could even look up I was engulfed in a hug by familiar strong arms. I buried my face in his chest just praying for the pain to dissipate. "I'm sorry," he whispered into my hair in a strained voice.

I breathed out unsteadily. It wasn't his fault. But I simply couldn't find the words or even utter them. His lips pressed down on the top of my head. He let them linger for long and hugged me tighter. "We'll get through this," he continued in a murmur, "We're going to be okay." I moved my head slightly; I hoped it seemed like a nod.

I let him hold me for a few minutes longer. Nobody else said a word. The only sound I could hear was the sound of Edward murmuring soothing things in my ear softly. I soon realised we'd have to move eventually. We couldn't stay here forever.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and moved back slightly. Edward still held my waist, but not as close. He stared at me, almost pleading with his eyes for me to speak. My own eyes shifted him for a fraction of a second. My family, my friends, my teammates. They were all here.

I couldn't be weak. Especially now; championships were days away.

I was broke out of my slight trance when Edward cupped my cheek with his warm hand. "I'll take you home."

I flinched back surprising him and everyone. "No," I mumbled. "Take me to the field."

His eyes widened slightly. "Bella, you can't be thinking about playing . . ."

I stared back at him. I wouldn't be weak for my team. I'd keep my emotions in check for the next few days. I backed from him completely, shaking my head. "I'm fine." I answered frostily.

"Bel-"

"If you won't take me, I can get a cab." I mumbled turning away.

He caught my hand before I could even turn completely. "I think we need a moment." He said to everyone, but his eyes were still on mine.

We continued to stare blankly at each other while everyone piled out of the room. "Bella-" "Edward-" We spoke each other's names at the same time. I waited for him to speak again.

"Please," he whispered, crashing me to his chest. "Bella, don't push yourself. You shouldn't be concerned about anything but yourself, right now."

"I want to play our last game." I protested softly. "The doctor said I'm physically fine."

"Physically." He murmured, "I-I know this can't be easy for you." Tears filled my eyes again. "It's not easy for me either," he continued with a strained voice.

They started to spill over again. "Our baby . . ." I croaked, sobbing.

He buried his face in my neck and I felt one single drop of warm, salty water hit my neck. "I'm sorry." He choked, "I'm so sorry." He held me tightly and I held him just the same. As my sobs quieted and we relaxed slightly he spoke again. "I'll let you play," he mumbled, "But please – just let me be with you tonight. Only you."

I nodded against him. "Alright." I whispered back, placing a light kiss on his chest.

I pulled back and he automatically moved his hands to cup my face. "We'll get through this." He promised quietly.

I stood on the tips of my toes and pressed my lips to his gently. All the strong emotions were there; passion, love . . . sorrow. But, I needed that. I broke off and kissed his cheek, "I love you." Don't forget that. Please.

"I love you too." He murmured back. "Let me take you home."

As I took a step backwards, I stared at the giant wet circle on his shirt and sighed. "I ruined your shirt." I half laughed. My voice sounded way off.

He smiled back slightly. This wasn't much; but it was a start. "It's black; no one will notice." I simply shook my head, with an eye roll. He wrapped one arm around my waist and kissed my temple before opening the door.

Everyone was huddled outside the room but weren't looking at us, giving us the privacy that we needed. I cleared my throat. "I think I'll need some help carrying all of the oversized bears."

Emmett and Jasper smiled a bit. "At your service, little lady." Emmett bowed slightly.

"Thank you." I murmured, making an attempt to smile. I knew it wouldn't look right but I tried anyhow.

"We're going to head home." Edward said clearly. I saw reassurance on everyone's face.

I stared at the group of football players for a moment. "They're not cutting class, are they?" I murmured just for Edward's ears.

He laughed softly and shrugged. "Probably." I bit my tongue. "We should probably get going; we're taking up half the hospital." I snorted quietly and he just kissed my head. We walked quietly through the dead hallways. I heard a weird gurgling noise and then soon realized it was my stomach. "Are you hungry, love?"

"I thought you'd be," Emmett interrupted, keeping the slightly light spirit up, "I got you your favorite from the vending machine." He handed me a familiar red rectangular bar. I stared at the Kit Kat, tensely.

"I'm not hungry." It was a lie and they knew it. I looked away, feeling an unfamiliar emptiness in my stomach. I wouldn't eat right now for an obvious reason; fear.

I was simply scared.

"Sweetheart, you need to eat something." Edward mumbled in my ear as we continued walking. I gulped and shook my head slightly. His arm tightened around my waist. "I'll _never_ let anything hurt you, again. I promise."

I rested my head on his shoulder and finally nodded slightly. I trusted _him_, which probably meant I'd only eat what he'd give me for a while. "Okay." I whispered.

He gave me a slight smile and moved to open the door for everyone. Everybody started to part and he leaned over and kissed my cheek, "Go talk to your parents," he advised softly, "I'll be back in a second."

I closed my eyes. "Please hurry." I felt his hands on my shoulders, giving them a gentle squeeze. He pecked my lips tenderly.

"I will," he agreed as I opened my eyes again. My eyes wandered after him as he swiftly started his pace towards coach.

I turned on my heel and faced my mom and dad. I hated the sad look in their eyes. "I'm okay." I told them half honestly. I was getting there.

They both wrapped their arms around me, "We'll always be here for you, honey." My mom swore.

"Thank you." I mumbled back.

"Do you want us to stay with you tonight?" My dad asked concerned as they pulled away.

I looked down. "I'd like for it just to be Edward and I tonight, if that's okay?"

"Of course." My mom agreed. "If you need us, we'll just be down the street at that one hotel." Her brow furrowed trying to remember the name and then she simply shook it off.

I felt an arm wrap around me from behind. "You ready to go, love?" I nodded, leaning against him.

"Yeah."

_**Review?(:**_

_**For those who weren't looking at the first authors note. NO CHAPTER UNTIL MONDAY!**_


	43. Chapter 43

_**Hey, guys! Can we maaaybe get to 700? Its just under 25 more reviews! I think you guys can do it! Let's try, okay?(:**_

_**I don't own nuthin.**_

_**Chapter Forty- Three: Dream.**_

_**Edward, **_

I simply rested my chin on her head, as she slept soundly in my arms. It was still early in the afternoon, just after three, but she was exhausted. I wouldn't let her sleep for too long though; she wouldn't be able to fall asleep later.

Her normal peaceful expression was replaced with one that looked like she was confused; it worried me. She was so _still_. It wasn't normal for her; she was usually babbling and shifting a bunch.

But it was like she was dead.

I sighed to myself and then pressed my lips to her head, "Please be okay, my Bella." I murmured in her ear. As if she could hear me she immediately snuggled closer into me.

A light knock on the door broke my gaze towards her. I got up, causing her to stir and groan a bit. I kneeled beside the bed meeting her tired eyes. I smiled at her weakly. "Hey, sweetheart." I whispered. "I'll be right back, okay? Go back to sleep."

She nodded and brought her hand up to my cheek. She smiled back slightly. "I love you." She mumbled.

I kissed her softly. "I love you too." She blinked a few times before drifting off again.

I walked to the door and opened it quietly revealing a worried looking Jacob. He seemed relieved to see me. I stepped out of the room wordlessly, closing the door behind me. He greeted me with a guy hug, "Hey, man."

"Hey." I responded quietly. "When'd you get here?"

"I caught the first flight out this morning. Got here about an hour ago." He looked past me and at the door. "How is she?"

I ran my fingers through my hair. "She's sleeping right now." I hesitated, "She's . . . not great." I finished lamely.

We stayed silent for a minute. Concern for his best friend was clear on his face as his brow furrowed. Shaking his head, he looked back up to meet my eyes. "And you?" he asked, "Are you okay?"

"Not really." I answered in a mutter, down casting my eyes.

He sighed. "I'm sorry, Edward." I simply nodded. "I wish there is something I could do . . ."

"Bella will need you," I told him honestly. "She's going to need the people she trusts the most around. I can barely get her eating anything, even when she sees its fine – she can't hold it down. She's too scared and helps her body reject it. It's not healthy and I'm worried." I poured out. I didn't know what I was going to do. She needed to eat something – _anything._

"Maybe if you get her to make something herself?" he suggested after a minute of pondering.

I swallowed and nodded. "Yeah – okay." I whispered in agreement. It was worth a shot. "I should probably get back in there – she gets restless when I'm not with her."

He nodded. "Give me a call whenever you think it'd be a good time to drop by, k?"

"I will." I agreed.

"I'm here all week," he continued. "I'll see you later. Take care." He added seriously. I bid him goodbye before quietly creeping back into the room.

Deciding it was probably a good time to wake her up, I reached for one of her hands and kissed her knuckles gently. "Sweetheart?" I caressed her cheek, "Love, it's time to wake up."

"Mmm," she hummed, blinking tiredly. "What time is it?"

"Just after three-thirty." I replied, not taking my eyes off her. "I don't want you to not sleep later tonight."

She just nodded and sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Who was at the door?" she yawned, grabbing both my hands in hers.

I sat on the edge of the bed. "Jake flew in this morning." Her face turned surprised.

"Jakes here?"

I nodded slightly. "He said he'd come by tomorrow."

"Alright." She murmured. "What have you been doing for the past two hours?" she asked after a minute. "I'm sorry I fell asleep."

I kissed her head and shook my head. "It's alright, Bella – you needed your rest. As for you first question, I stayed with you. I like having you there in my arms." She didn't push it but she looked guilty. "Really, Bella. It's okay, I promise."

She sighed and nodded. She smoothed out her hair and ruffled clothes. "D-do you think we could go for a quick walk?" she whispered, "It would be nice to have some fresh air . . ."

"Of course we can." I agreed. Even though it had only been a few hours I already had cabin fever too. "We'll go walk around the quad for a bit."

"Thanks." She kissed my cheek lightly. "I'm just going to wash up – wake up a bit." I nodded and bit my tongue hard. Her eyes were still a bit puffy and red. They were probably pretty sore.

My eyes followed her as she disappeared into the wash room – I didn't want her to hurt. I'd never want that. And she was probably starving; a walk wouldn't help that matter but she did need some fresh air. That was true enough.

Instead of just being a blob on the bed I got up and changed my shirt and put on a bit of cologne. I examined myself in the mirror slightly. Tired and worried are the best words to describe what I looked like right now. I just prayed this feeling wouldn't last long – it was worse than hell.

"Okay," Bella voiced quietly from behind me. "I'm ready." I turned around and brought her in my arms easily. "You smell good." She mumbled absently. I smiled – not a large one but it was the first real one I had in hours.

"You _always_ smell good." I countered. It was true; she always smelled of wonderful strawberries.

"I'm sure I smell fabulous coming off the field." I could see her roll her eyes slightly.

I laughed a bit. "I just blame it on the other guys." I felt her cheeks tug up a little.

She pulled back and looked at me with a soft expression. "It seems I do my best thinking in my dreams," she mused quietly.

"You looked a little confused," I agreed.

"I was reliving today." She answered noiselessly. I hid a frown – that would have been a nightmare. But she wasn't tossing and turning like she did when she usually had them.

"Oh . . ."

"I was mostly dreaming about you just simply being with me." She murmured. "And it felt good." Relief washed over me – at least something went right today.

"I'm glad."

She paused, looking at me with her wide brown eyes. "I think we're going to get through this."

_**Review?(:**_


	44. Chapter 44

_**Well, it wasn't 700 but close! Let's pllllleeeeeeaaaaaasssse try? YES? OKAY(:**_

_**Wouldtheywriteasongforyou , heyy! I wanted to go to her speak now tour as well, I didn't get to go but that's okay. If you really want to go to the RED tour you can try ebay, or if you have twitter follow taylor swift updates and people are giving tickets away for places! (I thought I'd let you know!)**_

_**I don't own nuthin.**_

_**Chapter Forty-Four: Strawberries.**_

_**Edward,**_

I felt a hand on my shoulder. "She's over working herself." Coach sighed, eyes trained on Bella. I was staring at her too. The day after we came back from the hospital all she did practise and go to the gym. She still wasn't eating as much as she should and she was barely talking to anyone.

Everyone's worrying increased – especially mine.

I gritted my teeth, watching her lift weights effortlessly. "She won't listen to me – it goes in one ear and right out the other." I was so frustrated I could barely see straight.

"Edward, this is not healthy for her. Right now, I don't give a damn about the championship. Bella comes first."

"I don't know what to do! Nobody can get through to her, coach." His face turned blank as he took a swift peek at his watch.

"Take her home. Tell her I'm shutting down practice early." I raised my eyebrow.

"Are you?"

He shook his head slightly. "No – I'm just trying to get her to take a break. See if you can get her to eat something . . ." I nodded. He took another look at her and sighed. "Good luck."

As I stopped beside her she looked up. "Hey." She mumbled and then went right back to her arm curls. I placed one hand on the weight stopping her movement.

I tried to smile. "It's time to go home, love." I wouldn't yell at her or show my impatience – she didn't need it.

Her brow furrowed adorably. "Practise isn't over until five."

"He's letting us off early." I was careful not to over emphasize _us._ "Let's go change." I continued gently.

She shook her head, focusing again. "I think I'll stay back for a bit." She told me unaware of my sudden shift of mood. I shook my head and removed the weight from her hands and place it on the floor next to us. "Hey!" she protested weakly.

I held her hands in mine, kneeling to her level. "Bella," I sighed, tilting my head. I had to word it the right way so she wouldn't get defensive. "Sweetheart – baby, this is not healthy."

"What's not?"

"You're over working yourself." I answered slowly, "You're not eating enough and," I moved my hand to her cheek. "I'm worried. You barely even speak to me anymore."

Her eyes turned ridged. "I don't know what you're talking about." She mumbled. "I'm fine – I feel fine." She paused, "I talk to you . . . don't I?"

"No – you don't." I tried really hard to make it sound like I wasn't snapping at her. "You've been blocking yourself off from everyone, Bella."

She frowned at me. "I haven't _been_ with anyone." She retorted, "I've been practicing."

My hand dropped from her cheek and my head hung, defeated. "I don't know what to do, Bella." I whispered, "You keep denying the fact that this isn't right. Why can't you see that this isn't what's best for you?"

"Because it's what's best for the team." She snapped at me. "The team needs me – I won't let them down."

My eyes turned hard as I stood. "And you don't think _I _need you? Do you have any idea how much it hurts me to see you act like this?" Can't you see that I need you more now than ever . . ?

"It's not like I've left you!" She protested, growing more defensive by the second. "I don't know what your problem is. I'm not acting different."

I ran my fingers through my hair, desperately trying not to lose my temper. "You are." I pleaded, "Bella, you need to stop. Please. Come home with me; rest, eat – you'll need it for tomorrow." I was contemplating not letting her play at all.

She set her jaw and stared me down for a minute. "Fine." She said with a hard edge to her voice. "I'll take a break."

I sighed and offered her my hand, "Thank you."

She simply stared at my hand and got up on her own. Wordlessly, she brushed passed me. My shoulders slumped – this was not going to be easy.

_**~TG~ **_

_**Bella,**_

I chewed slowly as I did with all the food I had gotten in the last few days. I managed to swallow it down and my body thanked me, but my mind considered me a traitor.

I was still cross about the whole eating thing – I wasn't very comfortable with it right now.

Edward watched me silently – I still wasn't exactly speaking with him and he knew very well not to push it. I felt guilty though; I knew he was right. I _was_ pushing myself but it was for the sake of our team.

I couldn't help but let his words replay in my head. _He needed me too . . ._ I pushed the little remains of my food away, sighing to myself. I needed him too, but we couldn't do that when we were fighting. "Are you done, sweetheart?" I looked at him unwillingly and nodded slightly. He seemed a little satisfied; I'm sure that's the most I've eaten in days. He smiled warily at me, "Okay," he agreed easily, taking my plate. As he started to walk by he stopped and kissed the top of my head.

I closed my eyes as he continued walking. Why was he so sweet to me? Especially when I don't deserve it? I blindly crawled onto my bed and hugged one of the billion bears sitting there to my chest. I felt the bed shift after a few minutes and peeked my eyes open when my hand was suddenly being held. "Would you like me to run you a bath?" Edward asked softly.

I simply stared at him for a moment before reaching forward in a swift motion to embrace him tightly. He held me back wordlessly, helping me shift so I was sitting in his lap. I breathed in deeply, not moving my head from his neck. "I-I"

"Ssh," he mumbled soothingly, "It's alright, love." He paused, pulling back to look at me. "Come on; a bath with make you feel better." It was true enough – I was sore and it would surely be relaxing.

He walked me to the bathroom where I noticed the tub was already filled – bubbles and all. I turned in his arms to smile up at him. "Where'd you get the bubbles?" he smiled back.

"I went and got some for you. They smell like strawberries." He teased slightly making me laugh.

"Thank you." I whispered, snaking my arms around his neck. "And I'm sorry I snapped at you, I – "

He shook his head, "Don't worry about." He brushed it off. "I know it hasn't been the greatest last few days."

I sighed, "Tell me about it . . ."

"We're working on it," he assured quietly. "It'll take a while but we'll be fine." I sure hoped so . . .

I leaned up and pressed my lips to his, taking him by surprise. My hands travelled down his neck and to his chest. He stopped short when I popped open his first shirt button. "Bella . . ." he trailed off uncertainly.

I raised my eyebrow. "What? You don't want a bath too?"

He stared at me for a minute. "I thought you were . . I mean, I thought you wanted to . . ."

"Get your head out of the gutter." I answered playfully, trying to lighten to spirit.

He smiled and shook his head. "Jerk." I simply laughed and kissed his cheek.

"Come on. Don't you want to smell like strawberries?"

_**Review?(:**_


	45. Chapter 45

_**This chapter is dedicated to my lovely 700**__**th**__** reviewer; Valentine Rain thanks so much and keeps the reviews up!**_

_**Let's try to get to 750? Maybe? I know it' s a lot but ya'll are bad ass, come on!**_

_**This better get a damn lot of reviews! Double the amount of words in a regular chapter and BAM shit just got real.**_

_**I don't own nuthin**_

_**Chapter Forty-Five: The Game has just changed.**_

_**Bella,**_

I wandered around aimlessly in the stadium. I didn't tell anybody – I just started walking. I was making my way back, slowly but surely. People were starting to pile into the stands and to my surprise I saw a lot of t-shirts with my number on them. It was pretty cute.

I managed to sneak back into the locker room unnoticed and began to change. I could hear Edward's voice through the thin curtain. "She's fine." He said to Emmett, "The last thing she needs right now is to be pressured." It was true enough but I knew Edward was worried – my mood swings had been something scary today.

I sighed and pulled my jersey on. This was not the way I wanted to be playing my last game with my team. I grabbed my helmet and shut my locker with a bang, frustrated with myself. "Clear?" I called softly.

Silence.

"Ew. You're all naked?" I only heard Edward's light chuckle before he called back.

"You're good, sweetheart!"

I walked out and forced a smile. "You almost ready?" I asked Edward sitting on the bench in front of him. He raised an eyebrow at me and looked down at his bare chest.

"Oh yeah – totally ready." I cracked a real smile.

"Well I'm sure people wouldn't mind if you went out like that . . ." Specifically me.

"People, huh?" He mused amusement clear in his eyes. I simply rolled my eyes attempting to stand when he put a hand on my shoulder forcing me back down. "Sit – you're missing something."

"I'm going to get a coke," I murmured while he brushed the black substance under my eyes, "Want anything?"

He tilted his head. "A coke before a game? Coach will have your ass."

"He can suck it up – I want a coke." I grumbled back.

He laughed. "You do what you want," he agreed leaning in to kiss my forehead. Smiling, he leaned to beside my ear. "Grab me one too."

I snorted. "Put some clothes on and come with me!" he rolled his eyes and continued to get ready at a much quicker pace. "Finally." I muttered once he was ready. "You're such a girl." I teased as he took my hand in his own.

"I didn't take that long – barely two minutes." He protested.

I wrinkled my nose. "It _felt_ like forty."

"That's because you're impatient." He interjected playfully. He pushed the stadium door open hitting the guard in the process. "Sorry," Edward pursed his lips to keep from laughing.

I, on the other hand just burst out in quiet giggles. "Nice going." I complimented sarcastically.

"Glad you think that was funny." He nudged me gently, removing his hand and wrapping his arm around my waist instead.

We walked awkwardly – our large shoulders bumping together. I moved away from him. "Nope – that's not working." He simply laughed an agreement and took back my hand.

"Bella! Edward! It's good to see you!" I smiled kindly at Amun and greeted him. "Need waters?"

I shook my head. "Cokes." I corrected.

"Before a game?" he seemed surprised. "That's not healthy, you know."

I winked back. "Exactly."

"Well," he paused turning to grab us two cans, "If anyone asks _it wasn't me_."

"Gotcha," I agreed. "Thanks, Amun."

"No problem – good luck!"

As we walked I stared at the can of coke. Why did I get this if I was bloody afraid to even drink the thing? I felt a light tap on my side. I looked up at Edward who had been observing my sudden odd behaviour – or in other words my mood swing that turned me back into the girl I was yesterday.

"Hey," he said softly, opening his can. He took a little sip and waited a minute. He handed it to me and took my full one. "Perfectly fine, love. I promise."

I took a little sip bravely. "Thank you." I murmured and leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"I promised you I wouldn't let anything hurt you."

"What are you two drinking!"

"Unfortunately I can't save you from coaches, wrath." He continued teasingly.

"That's no good for you!" Coach said stubbornly, reaching to snatch Edward's out of his hand. He made a move for mine too but I pulled back with narrowed eyes.

"Oh, hell no. Don't you dare touch my sugar."

His eyes narrowed just as much. "Bella. Give me the coke."

I set my jaw stubbornly, staring him right down. "No." and then I chugged it.

Edward was in hysterics and coach was annoyed. "I swear, you're going to be the reason I die young." He huffed, stomping away.

Edward kissed me lightly. "You, my dear, are hilarious."

I shrugged. "I wanted a coke – which meant he wasn't going to touch it." He only grinned at me and pulled me back to the change room.

"Well now that you're all sugared up – let's go win a game."

_**~TG~**_

It was ten minutes in, we were winning and _I was not on the field_.

I was extremely annoyed at the fact coach wouldn't play me yet he said he had his reasons but I personally think he was just stalling for something. I tapped my foot impatiently and watched the guys run through the plays we had perfected over the last few days.

I watched coach out of the corner of my eye too – he seemed to light right up when certain players on the other team were called off.

Just as they were about to line up again, he called off Seth, bringing my hopes up. "Swan – get out there." I perked up and was out of my seat in a second.

I swiftly kissed his cheek before running out there, putting my helmet on. "Whooo! Swan's out – let the party begin!" Jasper hollered. I almost laughed; the words coming out of his mouth sounded like something Emmett would say.

We lined up and I got lost in game mode – it was the boss level; the championship.

Focus.

The play was called and I completely blanked out, playing blindly. It just came natural – like it was already played out in my head and I knew where to go.

The first play went fine and everyone was starting to heat up . . . and then the unthinkable happened.

I got called off.

I was confused, my teammates were confused – heck, the crowd was confused. I ran off furious. "Coach what the hell?" I snapped.

He nodded towards the bench. "Sit down, Bella."

"Is this about the coke?" I demanded. If it was, it was absolutely ridiculous.

"No." he answered shortly. "I'll explain after – sit." I begrudgingly sat down, still fuming. This was not fair.

Once I actually started paying attention, I noticed that the guy that had been called off right before I had been called out was playing again.

I stared at coach with a tilted head. What was so bad about this dude? Sure, he was huge but nothing I couldn't handle.

The guy stayed on right until half time started and I stayed off. "Okay." I demanded. "What's so bad about this guy that I can't be on the field with him?"

I felt my team approaching behind me as I grilled coach for answers. "Bella – that guy has been James' best friend for years – he has a grudge. I won't risk you getting hurt."

The name sent shivers down my spine and stabbed in my gut. "Look at the score, coach. You need me out there – risk or no risk." The score was awfully close and it bothered the hell out of me.

"Bella, no." it was Edward who spoke this time. "I will not have you hurt again." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You're not my keeper, Edward." I snapped back. He was about to speak again when a booming voice cut him off.

"Bella Swan!" I turned to find that very player right on the edge of the field. I stared at him. He motioned me with one finger and I started to step forward when about ten football players and coach's hands stopped me.

"Lay off." I pushed my way through, annoyed. I felt them stay close behind me – close enough to be my shadows.

I stopped short. "Can you back off?" I all but barked. "You don't have any say in who I talk to – let me be."

"Bella, don't." Edward croaked softly, grabbing my arm.

I yanked it back and continued to walk, by myself, to the large man. I raised an eyebrow at him. "What?" I demanded.

"You put my friend in jail."

"He tried to kill me."

He gazed at me coldly. "Too bad it didn't work." My hands clenched into tight balls. "Though, I did hear it killed something . . ." he was grinning now.

I swallowed. "Is that something your proud of? Being friends with a cold hearted killer?" I retorted, feeling the same emptiness in my stomach as I did the day I was told.

He rolled his eyes at me. "James was a fine man. You on the other hand, should be dead. I'm glad he killed your child though – don't need another you running around do we?"

I gritted my teeth. "What the fuck is your problem?" I snarled.

He remained his cool composure, smirking at me. "You put my friend away – revenge is the only thing I want."

"What?" I answered coldly. "You want to finish off the job? I'm right here and you haven't made a move yet."

"No, no." he smiled with fake sweetness. "That would be too easy. I like to take people down slowly."

"You're sick!" I spat at him.

"The things I could do . . ." he pondered. "I'm not the one who has the restraining order." My blood ran cold as he stared at my family behind me. He observed my white face and laughed mockingly. "Oh don't worry. I won't do anything drastic – while James might have been ruthless, I'll play fairly. We'll settle this on the field."

"Classy." I choked out. "But I can handle you."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I wasn't going to do anything to you. Your fiancé on the other hand looks mighty breakable."

"You stay the hell away from him." I threatened. "Because while you might play 'fair' trust me, it will get mighty ugly if you hurt anybody besides me."

He tilted his head. "Feisty." He took a strand of my hair in his fingers, "I like it." I flinched back.

"Don't touch me."

He rolled his eyes again. "Whatever. But I'd make sure your fiancé stays off the field, if I were you." I'm going to fucking punch the retard.

"I plan on it." I answered coolly.

He stared at my stomach for a second. "You probably couldn't even fit a baby in there." He snorted. "Well, I'm glad it's dead for the world's sake – you'd be a terrible mother." My headed pounded.

Lies, I reminded myself, it's just lies . .

It didn't feel like it.

"You would have probably lost the baby anyways," he continued, enjoying each stab at me. "Just for fun let's say the baby was still alive, huh. Would you want a boy or a girl, Bella?" he taunted.

My hands flew to my stomach like I was trying to cover a stab wound. "Shut the hell up." I growled weakly.

"Did I touch a nerve?" he grinned. "Perfect." He suddenly looked at the clock and rolled his eyes. "Well, as much fun as this is, it's almost the end of half time. See you on the field, Swan." I stared at the time and thanked the lord silently.

I all but dashed into the locker room after he had turned away and then flew into one of the bathroom stalls. I hurled into the toilet sourly.

_No food – no poison . . . _His words were getting to me and I knew it. I closed my eyes and leaned against the stall. I tried to clear my thoughts but all I could hear was the emptiness of my stomach.

_There should be a baby in here, _it taunted_, but it's dead. You could have saved your baby if you'd only known. I guess it's really your fault._

I was going crazy.

This wasn't good.

Realization hit me like a ton of bricks. I had been pushing everything back as much as I could but I couldn't avoid it anymore.

"Bella!? Bella, where are you?" The voice made me snap my eyes back open.

Edward.

He could get hurt, _because of me_. I stood up swiftly and kicked open the door – he could not play. I wouldn't let him.

I went towards the sink and quickly splashed my face with some water, before rushing to the source of the voice. "Bella." He sighed. "Thank god – are you alright?"

I nodded hastily. "Fine." I assured but my voice sounded off. "Half times almost over – let's go." I spoke cutting him off before he could protest.

I walked past everyone wordlessly and pulled coach to the side. "Are you okay?" he asked observing my pale face.

I nodded and re focused. "You can't play Edward anymore."

He seemed surprised. "Why not?"

"I can't let him get hurt." I whispered. "This is between him and I. I'll deal with it.'

"I'm not having you hurt either, Bella. You can forget it." He shook his head furiously. "I won't play either of you."

"Coach, please." I begged quietly.

"No, Bella."

"Please," I rasped, tears burning. "Let me play – not for our team but for me." He hesitated. I closed my eyes. "For my baby . . ."

Silence.

" . . . Okay."

I reopened my eyes. "Thank you." I whispered. He just nodded mutely.

I turned on my heel and grabbed my helmet as we started up again. I stared at the guy from across the field and he only smirked back.

My eyes narrowed.

The Game has just changed.

_**Review?(:**_


	46. Chapter 46

_**Not bad guys, not baad almost 730 reviews, but again 750? Yess?**_

_**I don't own nuthin**_

_**Chapter Forty-Six: 42**_

_**Bella,**_

"What do you mean I'm not being played?" Edward demanded.

I closed my eyes and looked away. _I'm sorry,_ I thought miserably, _it's for the best._

Coach sighed. "Just because I don't play you once doesn't mean you're not going to play again." He lied through his teeth. "Now sit your ass down." Edward simply glared and did as told – he obviously wasn't happy.

I swallowed some water without even tasting it and put on my helmet easily. "Bella, what are you doing?" Edward stood as I started to walk towards the middle of the field.

I froze in my place. "I'm sorry." I mumbled and continued walking ignoring his protests. I could faintly hear his struggles against coach as he held him back for me.

I tensed as I took my position across from the large man my nightmares would soon be filled with. I had learned his name and a little more about him – but it didn't make me feel any better.

Randall smirked at me deviously. "This should be fun."

I didn't speak.

"You know, your little friend on the side there looks like he'd be fun to tackle, don't you think?" My eyes narrowed as he glanced at Seth.

"This is between you and I." I snapped without missing a beat.

He raised his eyebrow, "It's not like you can stop me from tackling him." I didn't get a chance to respond – they started calling the play.

And just great – Seth was set up to catch the ball.

Randall went full on tilt towards Seth and I thanked the lord for my speed as I got there first blocking him from the brute. Randall slammed into my side hard, sending a splitting pain into my gut and shoulder.

Seth hesitated to start running again and I was immediately to my feet taking all of the incoming hits. "GO!" I shouted at him – he ran immediately.

The next thing I knew I was crushed by three of the opposing teams players. I rolled out of it painfully but got up, acting as if I wasn't hurt none the less. I stumbled a bit, nauseous. I swallowed my stomach down and ran back to where our next play was set.

Randall was grinning.

I cursed myself mentally for not seeing it in the first place. He knew I would take the hit for Seth and he also knew I'd do it for all my players.

I just proved his theory.

Fuck me.

The next plays were much the same – never got the ball. I just got tackled by every single player at least once. Randall was wearing me out and he was very aware of that fact.

"Emmett!" I hollered weakly. He came immediately. "Pass me the ball this time." I whispered – it wasn't a request. I was telling him. The focus would be on me anyways, might as well choose the path that I might get out unscathed. He nodded curtly and resumed his position.

"Feeling a little dizzy there, Bella?" Randall mocked loudly as I stumbled back to my position.

"Fuck off." I cussed, breathing deeply. I had to admit – I didn't look good. I was walking around as if I was a drunk and I had a slight limp too.

I had a feeling that it was only going to be one more hit to knock me off my feet.

The play was called and we split off completely. I ran back, away from Randall waiting for Emmett to toss me the ball . . .

It never happened.

My mind skipped as I suddenly felt a deep pressure in the depths of my stomach – I was being rammed. I flew in the air, puffing out the only breath I had left and slammed to the ground.

I'm pretty sure I almost fell unconscious.

But the play was still going – the ball was still in motion. Using the very small remains left of my energy, I pushed myself up off the ground, surprising Randall and everyone.

He was momentarily shocked but my fast recovery giving me a clear gateway to plow through him. I could barely hear a whistle being blown through my ringing ears but I heard one, none the less.

"Stanford, will be taking there first time out!" the ref announced, clearly.

"Thank Jesus." I muttered, starting to walk awkwardly to the sidelines. I wobbled slightly and my eyes wouldn't focus.

"Bella!" Edward caught me before I could trip over my own feet. "That's enough – you're not playing again!"

My stomach heaved, barely hearing a word he said. "Ugh, hold that thought." With my remaining strength I tore away from his grasp and jogged to the locker room, continuing the same horrible feeling that had happened earlier. Quick as I got in there I got out, ignoring the protests from everyone. I sat down on the bench and chugged back some water I desperately needed. I ignored the medic that sat in front of me. "Signs of concussion." He mumbled.

I heard Edward groan. "Why the hell haven't you taken her out yet?" He snapped at coach who ignored him.

I breathed out heavily and placed my helmet back on. "Edward," his attention was instantly turned towards me. "Sit down and shut up." I snapped frostily.

I didn't wait for a reply as I made my way back onto the field alone. Edward had no reason to be mad at coach – I asked for this. He made me a promise.

"Done throwing up?" Randall mocked.

"Shut up." I growled. "This is going to be over soon."

"I know." He replied cheerily, I watched his eyes move to the score board. "Only thirty seconds left and we're tied." I froze. I hadn't even noticed the score – they were going to win. We were only feet away from them getting a touchdown. He seemed amused. "You didn't notice? Oh, that's great. Your team's going to be pissed as well."

I ignored him and hobbled to Sam. "Pass me the ball." I mumbled to him.

"You shouldn't even be out here – hell no." he snapped.

"Well, I am. Get over it and pass me the damn ball." I all but ripped his head off. I was going to finish this and I was going to do it with a bang.

My body felt as if it was on fire – it was preparing me for what was going to happen. I could hear the words coming out of Emmett's mouth but couldn't focus on them. Everything happened in slow motion I was tossed the ball and suddenly it seemed as if everyone was concerned on pumbling me.

I could hear Edward yell my name as I watched Randall lead the group smirking as if he was about to win the whole thing.

My mind said otherwise.

I ran forward, shocking everyone. Any logical player would've tried to run around the herd but I ran _through._ I suddenly couldn't feel my body hitting at least five players as I held on to the football with my life but I could feel the fresh air as I passed through them.

I didn't look up, I just ran.

I could hear the crowd flamboyant cheers and yells but all my mid was set on was finishing this. As I looked up I could finally feel the aches and pains throughout my body again – I stumbled, but kept my pace.

As my legs were about to give out, I reminded myself what I was doing this for – who I was doing this for.

Breathing deeply, I pushed myself faster through the last five yard and then collapsed once I passed the touchdown line.

Everything around me buzzed all I could hear was a screaming, loud ringing noise in my ears and my vision went blurry again.

But I did it.

We won.

I shifted on my knees and tried to stand once more, but as soon as I got to my feet my legs gave out and I fell to my knees again. I looked up and saw a crowd of people on their way over – the only person I could see clearly was Jacob.

It was for a reason.

With my last strength I caught his eye and lifted my hand.

I held four fingers up and then two.

"STOP!" he shouted. "DON'T TOUCH HER!" Everyone was silent. "Don't touch her." He repeated in a gentler voice.

It was our most absolute rule.

We'd only use that sign once in our lives and that is never to be spoken of again.

"Edward, no!" I looked up, hearing my dad's voice. Edward was struggling against his grasp. I looked at him with pleading eyes and shook my head.

He relaxed.

I shifted my eyes back to the ground. It started at my toes – I could feel the heat start. Adrenaline was pumping through me. The game was done . . . but my job was not finished.

Randall was still up for the count – he thinks _he_ _won_.

Not today.

The heat spread to my chest and then to my head – I couldn't feel anything but the fiery anger coursing through my veins. I reached up and tore off my helmet. This wasn't going to be a run in the park, I can tell you that.

I stood easily, fire in my eyes. Nothing would get through to me right now.

My eyes wandered searching for my prey. I stared at their team when my eyes finally locked on him. My teeth gritted, almost breaking under the pressure.

I breathed out heavily – it almost came out as a growl.

And I marched; quickly, throwing my gloves on the ground.

He noticed my fast approached and smiled causing my anger to grow thoroughly. "Oh, you're up." He loudly rejoiced sarcastically. "How great."

I grabbed his jersey and pulled him out to the field effortlessly – he weighed nothing in this mode. "Holy shit." I heard him mutter as he struggled against me uselessly.

I threw him down on the ground, enjoying as he scurried back before standing up. "How dare you!" I yelled, "How dare you try to hurt my family, my friends and me!" He backed up as I approached closer.

"Your friend was a prick!" I spat, "A useless, jealous and careless ASSHOLE!" I swung my fist hitting him square in the jaw. He grabbed it and moaned in pain. "My baby would've been like its father!" I swung again hitting the other side.

My shoulders hunched as I suddenly felt the hot tears once again down my face.

I promised myself this would be the last time.

"And my baby deserved to live!"

Square in the face.

I watched him stumble to the ground unconsciously. I stared at his form coldly. He got what he deserved and my body was shutting itself down once more. I stepped over his body and wordlessly passed everyone, sitting on the bench.

I sighed. That was not how I wanted to spend my last game with the team . . .

"Bella?" I looked up and nodded at Jake.

I was fine.

I took a swig of my water and stood again – I was just very up and down today. "Coach?" I called softly.

"Yeah, Bells?" he answered, walking up to me. I stared at the medics lifting Randall's body and carrying him out.

I turned and looked at him sincerely. "I'm sorry."

He smiled back. "Don't be." He glanced back. "I think your fiancé might have a few strong words though."

I grimaced. "Er, I might be able to handle a few big headed football players but Edward . . . you're about to throw me under a bus here." he simply laughed making me smile a bit. "We should be celebrating," I continued, "We just won."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "You just knocked out a guy."

I grinned back, doing a fist pump. "Yeah, I did!"

"Oh god, kid. Only you." I simply winked. He placed a hand on my back and started to lead me towards the group.

I laughed, "Emmett," I sang. "You wanted to get me drunk, let's go." He looked as if he'd won the lottery.

"Oh no." Coach countered, "You're going to the hospital. The medic is pretty sure you have a concussion."

I snorted. "Well, what fun are you?" I complained.

"She seems fine." I hesitated to look at Edward as he spoke sarcastically.

I blushed. "Well, can I go change?" I asked boredly.

"Yeah, yeah." Coach sighed, "Go – we'll celebrate when you're out and then your off to the hospital."

"Awh man!"

_**Review?(:**_


	47. Chapter 47

_**Okay, be nice! I'm not sure how the whole MVP thing works, but this is how mine works . . . I MIGHT change it if someone knows, but I'll let ya'll know! REVIEW guysssss!**_

_**This is dedicated to my 750**__**th**__** reviewer! Eek! Thanks so much, DayJune !**_

_**I don't own nuthin.**_

_**Chapter Forty-Seven: No riots.**_

_**Bella,**_

I shrieked slightly when I heard my curtain open, "Relax," I heard a familiar soothing voice say, "It's just me, sweetheart."

I un-tensed, sighing. "Way to give me a heart attack." I mumbled.

"Sorry," he whispered back, taking a seat. "How are you feeling?"

I shrugged, "Better than I was," I paused looking at his defeated face, "Look, I'm sorr-"

"I'm sorry? Bella do you have any idea what you put me through in these past two hours?" Guilt washed over me as I looked away from him. "I know you think it's what's best, but you have to consider me sometimes."

"I did." I argued softly, "Did you ever consider why you weren't played? He told me he'd hurt you . . . I-I couldn't risk that!"

"Bella," he pinched the bridge of his nose frustrated, "You are not invincible. You're human – you're going to need help from time to time. I had to witness someone I love and care about get thrown around and I had no say in it whatsoever. When I saw you didn't get up . . ." I watched as he trailed off painfully. I waited silently for him to continue. "It killed me." He finally croaked. "Please, I don't care if the world depends on it; don't ever put me through that feeling again."

I nodded. "I won't." I swore quietly. I didn't know what else to say – he didn't want an apology, though. I chewed on my lip, turning around to continue undressing. It was silent until I got to my last layer – right to the skin.

Edward was up in an instant staring at me with wide eyes. I could only hear a slight choking sound come from him before I noticed what was the matter. Both sides of my stomach and the edges of my shoulders were bruised severely.

I could feel the pain now.

Fabulous.

He couldn't tear his pained filled eyes away – I hid an aching groan. Okay, I was a little sore. He didn't need to know that though . . . At least not now. "Edward," I whispered, lifting his head. His eyes were still trained on my body. "Edward, look at me. Hey! Look at me." I said frantically. His eyes finally snapped back to mine unwillingly. "I'm alright," I promised, "I'm okay." He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He snapped his jaw shut again. I cupped his face, pleadingly. "Baby, I'm okay." I murmured.

He wrapped his arms around me gently yet protectively. He sighed, carefully nuzzling his head in my neck. "I should've never even let you set foot on that field," he swallowed. "Bella, I can't tell you how sorry I am."

I pushed him away immediately.

That made me upset.

"None of this is your fault." I said in a hard voice. "This is all on me, Edward. My stupid mistake – don't you dare blame yourself."

He didn't reply.

"Edward, I'm serious." I complained. I stepped forward and kissed him softly – something I really needed. "It's my fault I'm so stubborn – not yours. You've done nothing but take care of me and I don't appreciate that enough." I mumbled. "But I'm done with mourning, done with everything bad. It's time to move on – he was just the last straw."

He hesitated but nodded. "New chapter?" he confirmed softly.

I smiled at him. "That sounds about right," I agreed. "And it's going to start with a thank you."

He tilted his head. "For?"

"For loving me, taking care of me and just being there in general."

His lips found my forehead once more. "I'll always be here, Bella."

~TG~

Edward let me lean on him for the little support I needed to walk back onto the field. My injuries start to show themselves more as I cooled down – they weren't very pleasant. "Are you alright, love?"

I promised him I wouldn't lie to him about this . . . "Getting there." I grunted.

"I'm here." he reminded gently. I only bobbed my head and sent him a small smile.

As soon as we pasted the doors the crowd erupted into cheers – it made me blush. I observed the field in shock. All the players were standing there and coach was in the middle holding a trophy. He grinned at me and ushered with over with one finger then winked.

I shook my head, smiling widely. "Did you know about this?" I raised an eyebrow up at Edward.

He smiled too innocently. "Nope."

"Liar." I accused, rolling my eyes. He simply laughed. "Well, we better get moving – it's going to take me five years to get there anyways."

"Well, maybe not," he countered quietly. "Do you trust me?"

I pursed my lips at him, "In theory."

He grinned at me, "Just tell me if it hurts." Before I could protest he swept me up and started walking.

"Must you?" I complained, groaning.

"It's in my job description, is it not?" he countered, obviously enjoying himself. "Besides, I'll need the practice for our wedding night."

I groaned louder this time and let my head fall on his shoulder. "Why are you trying to make me think about things I should not be thinking about at this moment?" He only laughed loudly in response. I leaned back, crossing my arms as he set me back down.

"Bella bear! How you doin?" I face palmed as Emmett's voice projected through the mic Coach was holding.

"You did not just call me Bella Bear." I grumbled making him and everyone else laugh.

"Whatcha going to do about it, Shortie?" He challenged, clearly in a good mood.

"I just knocked a guy two times your size on his ass – you wanna go?" I raised my fists with a wink.

He grinned and ruffled my hair. "Wouldn't want to piss you off – what are you PMSing?" My jaw dropped – I cannot believe he just said that. On national TV.

"Oh, you're dead." Edward held me back as I half-heartedly, struggled to get to Emmett.

"Must you rile her up again?" Edward complained. I frowned and swatted the back of his head. He rubbed it grumbling slightly.

"Then shut up." I replied teasingly.

"Are you three done?" Coach asked, rolling his eyes. I grinned and he couldn't help but grin back. He offered me his arm which I took instantly. He handed the mic off to one of the assistant coaches and handed me the trophy to hold. I stared at it in my arms, surprised. "You played one heck of a game today, kid." He appraised gently. "You deserve to hold it."

I swallowed thickly shaking my head. "That wasn't how I wanted to play my last game on this team." I argued.

He laughed. "Quit being so stubborn and hold the damn thing." I couldn't help but laugh at his knowing tone.

"Coach, coach, coach." Emmett bounced, "MVP?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

I lit up brilliantly and tossed the trophy to Jasper roughly. "Yeah! MVP?" Emmett and I were such two year olds sometimes . . .

"Oh that," he pondered playfully. "That's right, we should probably get that out of the way." I nudged Emmett excitedly as I bounced impatiently by his side.

"I betcha it's Sam." I whispered to Emmett as coach turned to grab it. I watched as the media squirmed closer.

"It's going to be you." Emmett said in an obvious tone.

I scoffed and shook my head. "No, no. It'll be someone like you, Paul, Edward or Jasper . . ." I trailed off eager to know who it was.

Coach grabbed the mic again, now holding the MVP trophy. I stared at it excitedly. "Bella," I snapped my head up, shocked. I blinked in surpise. "Thank you for being a part of our team – your spirit and efforts has been treasured throughout this whole Season."

I simply stared.

Finally, I brought one hand up and pointed to myself. "Uh, me?" I asked confused. "Are you sure?"

He rolled his eyes and handed it to me. "Yes you – don't be such a freak."

My brow stayed furrowed as I tilted my head. "O . . .Kay?" He chuckled loudly, patting my shoulder. "Thank you." I managed sincerely.

"You deserved it." He replied.

"Awh yeah, Bella! I knew it!" Emmett cheered, fist pumping happily.

I felt a warm set of lips on my cheek. "Congratulations, baby." My shock finally started to wear off and I grinned widely.

"Bella, Bella!" Some reported hollered, "What are you going to do now?"

I opened my mouth to speak when I was cut off by all – and I mean all the football players. "She's going to the hospital!"

I did a double take. "You guys were serious about that?"

Coach rolled his eyes at me. "Of course we were – the ambulance is here and everything."

I groaned loudly, turning back to the reporter. "I guess I'll be causing a riot at the hospital then." I answered dryly.

"No riots," Edward protested. "We'll sedate you."

I wrinkled my nose and sighed. "Fine. I'll be sitting peacefully at the hospital waiting to go home and cause a riot."

"Bella."

"Fine! No riots."

Review?(:


	48. Chapter 48

_**I know, I know. I'm sorry I'm a day late!**_

_**I don't own nuthin.**_

_**Chapter Forty-Eight: I just want you to hold me.**_

_**Bella,**_

"Well, there's nothing severe." Dr. Steven's mumbled, shining a flashlight in my eyes. "You do have a concussion – you're very lucky it's not a bad one. You should be fine by tomorrow. Now," he sighed, "As for your bruises . . . Well, they _will _get worse and hurt a lot. I recommend you take it easy for a while and continuously ice your sides and where it's sore."

I nodded obediently, playing with Edward's hand that he placed in mine. The pain medication made me a little jittery – an annoying side effect. "Alright," I agreed. I had promised Edward I wouldn't be difficult; it was the least I could do after causing him all that worry and stress.

"And her limp?" Edward question with his brow furrowed. "What's up with that?"

"Bella, I'm guessing you landed on your right foot the wrong way – it's not bad though. Just a light sprain." He answered, flashing Edward a reassuring smile.

Edward sighed and smiled slightly kissing my temple. "You're going to be okay." He mumbled mostly to himself. I smiled back and his hand a slight squeeze.

"I'm going to prescribe you some pills for the pain, though. Because honestly, I'm not sure what the outcome of those bruises are going to be – they don't look good at all Bella." He seemed a bit confused.

"I'm sure they'll be fine in time." I said softly the paused. "Am I free to go?"

He checked something off on his paper. "Yes, you're free. And I don't want to see you back here again for a long long time."

I laughed slightly. "No more fist fights, I promise."

"Good." He agreed playfully. "You're free to go, Bella." He continued. Right before he was about to exit the room he turned back and gave me a stern look. "Take it easy tonight." He warned and then he was gone.

_**~TG~**_

_**Edward,**_

I held Bella carefully in my arms – the pain medication made her drowsy but she refused to fall asleep yet. "Sweetheart, go to sleep – I know you're tired." She mumbled something, burying her face in my chest.

"I'm not tired," She protested more clearly.

I smiled, laughing quietly. "Yes, you are."

"I just want you to hold me." She whispered adorably. I kissed her head soothingly.

"I'll still hold you while you sleep," I reasoned, "You need your rest, love." She shook her head stubbornly.

"I want to stay awake," she answered back, peering up at me with her big brown eyes. "I want to hear your voice." She murmured more quietly.

"We can talk all of tomorrow and the next day and the next . . ." I trailed off, smiling thinking about our long future together.

She smiled back at me, "I know." She paused and a blush formed on her cheeks. She down casted her eyes and started drawing random patterns on my chest nervously.

I raised an eyebrow. "Bella?"

She bit her lip. "Uh, yeah?"

I stifled a laugh. "What are you thinking about?" I watched her hesitate – clearly she was embarrassed.

"I was just wondering _when_ you wanted to get married . . ?" Her cheeks were positively glowing – it was cute.

"As soon as we can." I answered without missing a beat. "Whenever you want to."

She rolled over and propped herself up on her elbow. She tilted her head curiously, "So, if I called Alice right now and told her I wanted to get married as soon as possible you'd be okay with it?"

I copied her position. "I'd be _ecstatic_. It seems like I've been waiting forever to marry you, Miss Swan." I watched a brilliant smile cross her face.

"Really?" She asked excitedly.

I chuckled softly and nodded. "Of course, love. We'll call Alice in the morning."

Bella looked as if she was about to burst with joy. I was taken back when she suddenly moved to straddle me and kissed me deeply. "I love you, Edward Masen." She chirped when she pulled back.

I caressed her cheek, amused. "I love you too, baby. But –" I paused looking at her sternly, making her sit up a bit. "You promised the doctor and me you'd take it easy." I really didn't want to get carried away. She ignored me and started to fiddle with the buttons on my shirt. "Bella . . ."

She sighed and sat back crossing her arms. "Edward, he said the bruises were going to get worse and they'll hurt more. I want you while it's not that bad."

I hesitated, shaking my head.

Her face fell visibly. "Please?" Don't beg – please, don't beg. I'll break instantly. "Please, Edward?"

I breathed out uneasily, before lifting her shirt over her head. My eyes were focused on her bruises. "If I hurt you, you must tell me at once."

She smiled at me slightly. "Don't worry – we'll be fine."

_**~TG~**_

_**Bella,**_

"Are you serious? EEE! Thank you, Bella, thank you!" Alice jumped to hug me and I didn't have any room to get away – I flinched in pain. "Oh my god – I'm sorry Bella I forgot! Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I mumbled waiting for the sting to go away. "I'm fine."

"Careful Alice," Edward mumbled protectively, wrapping an arm around me gently.

"Sorry!" She apologized again. "So do you have a date in mind?" She grinned at me, clearly excited.

I smiled up at Edward who grinned back. "We want to get married as soon as possible, Alice. How fast can you plan a wedding?"

She pursed her lips, intrigued by the challenge. "Give me a little over a month?"

I nodded, "The end of February we can do." I agreed, excitement bubbling in my stomach.

She clapped her hands together happily. "Excellent."

"So, we'll start plans tomorrow?" She rolled her eyes at me amused.

"I'll start doing a few things today and we'll start "official" plans tomorrow. Okay?" I nodded. "Alright, I'll see you later then, Bella." She skipped away whipping out her phone. I watched her disappear into the elevator and then laughed.

"Oh, what have we done?" I grinned.

"Well," Edward smiled, "I think you just unleashed the wedding planner beast – scarier than any monster out there." I snorted making him laugh. "C'mon," he chuckled, "Let's go get your ten billion contracts from coach."

I sighed, "Joy."

_**Review?(:**_


	49. Chapter 49

_**I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I've been so busy and I'm going to be for a while. So there will be no new chapters until Monday but after that I'm hoping to get back with my every single day updates. (Or at least, that's the plan.)**_

_**Can we maybe get to 800? It's only like twenty morrrreeeeeeee.**_

_**I don't own nuthin**_

_**Chapter Forty-Nine: Videos.**_

_**Bella,**_

"Alright everyone – dig in!" Our football banquet was huge. All the football players, their families and some of their close friends even. It was ridiculous how many people there were here.

The seat next to Edward was empty because I decided I wanted to sit in his lap – he didn't complain. "Are you sure you're okay with this, sweetheart?" Edward whispered in my ear, rubbing my thigh in what he thought was a soothing manner – it was actually rather distracting.

I leaned back and kissed his lips softly. "I'm okay." I assured with a weak smile. "I have to face my fears sometime."

"It's only been a week, love. No one said you had to do it this early."

I shrugged slightly, picking up a fork. I cut a little piece of meat off the corner and stared at it warily. Edward removed the fork from my hand and smiled gently. "It's okay." He assured as guilt washed over my face. I felt bad – I couldn't even look at the food, let alone eat it and the chefs spent so much time on it . . . "That's why we only got one plate." He continued in the same quiet voice, "I knew you wouldn't be ready, yet."

I nodded a little. "I'll be able to eat out one day . . . but the memory's just too fresh . . ."

He kissed my temple as I relaxed back into his chest. "I know, love. Which is why-" he paused leaning over a bit to grab at something, "I brought these for you." I smiled at the container of fruits and veggies – they seemed to be the things I could keep down the best.

"Thank you, Edward." I took the container out of his hands smiling appreciatively. "This means a lot."

"Anything for you, my Bella."

He just broke me.

I slid off his lap, surprising him. I grabbed his hand and all but yanked him out of the chair. "We'll be right back." I told them absently.

"Uh, where are we going?" Edward asked confused once we were out of hearing range.

I smiled up at him. "Some where I can kiss you without my dad or Jake wigging out." He simply grinned, laughed and then wrapped an arm around my shoulders carefully.

We returned what felt like only minutes later – but un-shockingly the plates were already cleared and everyone was chatting away easily. "How long were we gone?" Edward muttered amused.

"Long enough for you to cop more feels than intended." I teased back, my mood shining.

His hand slid down my back as we continued walking towards the table. "Copping a feel doesn't take that long." I lifted his hand before it could reach any lower.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Alright, we'll use the word _groping_. It fits better with your wandering hands." He grinned and pecked my swollen lips quickly.

"Well, I _do_ love to grope you . . ." I hid a snort. "So, yeah, might as well use that word."

"Just not in front of my dad."

His smile grew even more. "Exactly." I giggled and shook my head.

It felt good to be somewhat back to normal – I loved that Edward and I went right back to being the way we were. He needed it and I most defiantly needed it too. "Where have you two been?" Rosalie complained, though it looked like she knew.

Edward pulled me on his lap effortlessly. "Her side was hurting – we went and iced it for a while." If I had said that they'd all just snort – I was a terrible liar. He, on the other hand, was very convincing.

Rosalie could see through it and so could everyone but our parents. "Oh, honey. Are you okay?" Esme asked, concern crossing her delicate features – it made me feel guilty about lying.

"I'm fine, Esme." I smiled at her trying to hide my lies. "It wasn't too bad."

"If you need anything, we're here, sweetie." I nodded a blush forming on my cheeks. Edward could probably feel how bad I felt.

"It's just a little white lie – nothing to worry about, love." He whispered for my ears only. I nodded slightly and started to open the container filled with food for me.

I grabbed the freshly cut strawberry and popped it into Edward's mouth. "You should eat something too." I kissed his jaw, before leaning back into his arms.

"No arguments," He agreed easily – football players and their food . . .

The lights dimmed and I watched as the small stage lit up and coach walked on – we all whooped and hollered loudly. "I know, I know," he chuckled, adjusting his tie, "I look hot." I whistled loudly for affect and we erupted in laughter. Once the laughter died down, he continued. "We had a short video put together – it's the highlights of our season." He paused, "And there may be something about our MVP in there . . ."

"Coach!" I complained loudly. He just shrugged apologetically and signalled for the people to start playing it.

I noticed a lot of it was the team and I goofing off on the field when we had huge leads – in other words me being a tool to the other players. After all our highlights were finished – my name flashed across the screen and I groaned, blushing deeply. I could feel Edward's smile as the first clip started to play.

"_Bella," Edward whispered shaking my shoulder slightly. "It's time to get up."_

"_Or I could sleep." I groaned tiredly, burying my head further in the pillows._

"_If you don't get up in the next ten seconds, I'll force you." He said to me, amusement clear in his voice._

"_I'll get up when you stop being handsome," I slurred, clearly too tired to think straight._

Everyone laughed and I huffed quietly, causing Edward to grin even more.

_His laugh was soft and enchanting as usual. "What?" he snorted._

"_You heard me," a hint of a smile appeared on my face. "Looks like I'm never getting up."_

_He laughed again – louder than last time. "Well, you brought this on yourself, babe." _

_And the next thing I knew – I was being sprayed with at least ten water guns. _

"_AAAA!" I screeched sitting right up. "What the hell?!"_

"_I warned you." Edward said amused._

_I glared at him and the rest of the players there. "Run."_

I couldn't help but smile as the video went blank – I have had some pretty great times here. The screen glitches and it suddenly popped to another video.

"_Coach? Coacccch! Oh my god, where is he?" I complained wandering the field aimlessly. "COACH?"_

"_Jesus, Bella. They can hear you in Mexico – knock it off." Emmett complained, doing his arm curls. _

_I only rolled my eyes. "Have you seen him?"_

"_He's in his office." Jasper answered boredly. "Why didn't you check there in the first place?"_

_I pursed my lips. "Because I forgot." I said simply before slipping away. "Coach," I sang entering his office. _

_He looked up from some papers scattered on his desk and raised an eyebrow. "What do you need Bella?"_

"_I need my own dressing room." I demanded. "I keep seeing them naked and they keep seeing me naked – my eyes hurt and so do their balls." He simply rolled his eyes and shooed me off._

The clips started to get shorter, but the humour stayed. I had to admit the videos did me justice in the comedy part of it all.

"_Ha! Guys look! I got the little blue checkmark thing on twitter!" I paused striking a ridiculous pose. "I'm famous!"_

Everyone clapped once the whole thing was over and laughed. "Bella," Coach smiled at me, "We're going to miss you next year. Whatever team you're on, we'll be cheering." He raised his glass. "To Bella."

Everyone echoed his toast and I suddenly felt a twinge of sadness well up. I didn't want to leave or get to know a new team – I'd miss everyone here too much . . . and then Edward might not even be on the same team as me.

My head turned befuddled – I only had days left to choose and the thing was I'm not sure I wanted to.

_**Review?(:**_


	50. Chapter 50

_**Thanks for waiting so patiently guys! I have a week off work and it's my spring break so I should get all caught up my writing!**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to my 800**__**th**__** reviewer! It just said "Guest" so thank you to whoever you are!**_

_***The spacing got messed up somehow, so im just fixing it! This is not a new chapter just a edit!***_

_**Chapter Fifty: Decisions, Decisions . . .**_

_**Bella,**_

I waited until Edward was sound asleep to make a move – he didn't need to be up for my frustration induced meltdown. I leaned by our bed, watching his peaceful form. He was adorable when he slept.

Smiling slightly, I reached over and kissed his forehead gently. I sighed as I ran my fingers through his hair, "Oh, I hope I'll make the right choice, love." I whispered in a debating voice.

I unwillingly tore myself from him and grabbed the stack of papers from my desk. I quietly crept out of the room careful not to shut the door loudly. As soon as I reached the elevator I whipped out myself and dialed coach's number.

"Hey, Bella." He greeted easily. "I'm already at the field – I take it you're on your way?"

I smiled to myself. "Yeah. Thank you for coming to help me; it means a lot."

"No problem, kid."

My brow furrowed. "Hey, how'd you get keys to the field? And this late at night?" It was after one in the morning for pete's sake!

I could just hear his grin. "I have my ways – see you soon." And he hung up with that

I simply rolled my eyes and stuffed my phone back in my pocket. The elevator was very slow – or maybe it was just my impatience kicking in. What I didn't expect to see was a very bubbly Alice when the door open. "Alice?"

She looked surprised. "Bella?"

I tilted my head, "What are you doing up?"

She smiled moving out of my way so I could step out. "I could ask you the same thing. I went to go grab my phone from my car." She held it up and then I noticed she was in her pajamas.

"Ah." I said in realization.

She raised her eyebrow at my clothes – they weren't pajamas at all. "And where are you going, missy?" she asked suspiciously.

I grinned – she was obviously concerned about her brother. "Chill, Sherlock." I laughed. "I'm going to the field to meet up with coach – he's going to help me go over these contracts and stuff." I told her pointing to the stacks of papers in my arms.

"Oh." She relaxed. "Why so late though?"

"I didn't want Edward to know my decision yet." I admitted sheepishly. "I figured its fair considering he won't tell me his, right?"

She smiled tiredly. "I suppose. Well. Good luck, hun." I thanked her quickly. "I'll be up so text me." She said right before the doors started to close.

"Will do!" I called.

_**~TG~**_

"Took you long enough." Coach whined opening the door for me.

I huffed. "I don't have super speed, thank you very much."

He sniffed. "On the field you do." He countered. I stuck my tongue out childishly at him – he just laughed and waved his hand, gesturing me in. "So, have you even gone through any of it?" He asked as he unlocked the field's door.

"A little, little bit – to be honest I've just been putting it off but I can't really do that anymore . . ."

He sighed slightly as we walked into the empty lit up arena, "Well, we've got all night – let's get on it."

We set up right in the middle of the field – he thought it was silly but I loved it – and then went through each contract carefully, listing the pros and cons of all of them.

"Alright," Coach breathed after several hours. "We've got it narrowed down to three now . . ." he looked at me for the final answer.

I bit my lip, staring at the three papers on the ground intensely. "Ugh, I don't know!" I whimpered. "Coach, I don't know if Edward's going to be on one of these three teams and I don't want to be away from him . . ." I could feel I was crying – this was too stressful and frustrating.

"Hey, hey . ." he wrapped an arm around my shoulders soothingly, "It'll work out, Bells. I know it will – you two are inseparable."

I sniffed and rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand. "How are we supposed to be together – married – if we're far apart and supposedly enemy teams?"

"Bella, you have to believe that you two will be just fine no matter what. Haven't you heard the saying love conquers all?"

"I have." I agreed, sniffling. "Doesn't stop me from worrying." He smiled slightly and rubbed my arm, as I sat there and contemplated.

_Brrrrriiiinnnggg!_

"Hello?" I answered softly into my cellphone.

"Baby, where are you? I woke up and you weren't there." I pulled my phone back and checked the time before answering Edward – it was already after six am! Oops. . .

"I'm sorry, Edward." I murmured. "I'm at the field with Coach – we've been here all night. I lost track of time."

He sighed in relief – I could just imagine him running his fingers through his tousled hair. "Why are you at the field, sweetheart?"

I chewed on my lip. "I asked coach to help me decide a team." I admitted.

There was a long pause. "Have you?"

"Not quite – I've narrowed it down to only a few." Coach sent me a look that said he'd give me some privacy and then wandered off.

"Hey . . . Have you been crying?" he asked after I sniffled again.

"Um . . ."

"Baby, what's wrong?" He asked softly.

I sighed and lay back on the grass. "I don't want to be on a different team as you – you know I don't." I whispered pleadingly.

"Bella . . ."

"Never mind." I said a little too sharply. "I'll be back in a bit." I pressed the end button before he could speak again. He obviously didn't care enough to tell me – who knows it could be in my top three for pete's sake!

Or maybe, obviously, my lack of sleep was getting to me and I was just being bitchy and emotional . . .

Eh, either or . . .

Getting back to the task at hand, my eyes shifted to each of the team names over and over again. I felt coach walk up to me again. "We're going to leave it up to chance," I mumbled closing my eyes. "Switch them around and I'll grab the one that calls to me."

I could feel his hesitation. "Are you sure, Bella?"

"Yes."

I could hear the shuffling of papers and I grew more anxious by the second. "Okay," he sighed. "Pick one."

I stretched my hand out blindly and ran my hands over each one of them – I immediately went back to the middle one. It was it – I could feel it in my gut. "This one." I mumbled and then opened my eyes.

_**Review?(:**_


	51. Chapter 51

Heey, guys heeeeyyy! Can we possibly maybe get to 850? YES? ALRIGHT.

I don't own nuthin.

Chapter Fifty-One: Sleep Well.

Edward,

I got out of the shower and wrapped the towel around my waist, with thoughts of Bella on my mind. I didn't mean to upset her . . .

I sighed heavily and pushed the door open to reveal a very tired looking Bella sitting on our bed waiting for me. I all but crushed her to my chest. "You're naked and wet." She choked, but I could feel a hint of a smile.

"It's never bothered you before." I mumbled back, burying my face in her neck. "Did you pick?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah."

". . . And?"

Her smile widened. "I'm not telling." I groaned. "Well, now you know how I feel." She countered softly.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart." I whispered.

She breathed out heavily. "It's alright." She squeaked. "But could you let go of me? I haven't taken my pill and my side is about to fall right off." I jumped back immediately.

"Shit. Sorry."

She smiled back slightly. "I'm fine – just a little fragile for the time being." I went to my dresser and she went to grab her pain killers from the side table. "I've decided to take Coach with me to the Super Bowl . . . Is that okay?" She asked after a few minutes.

I grinned throwing on my t-shirt. "I think that's great." I told her truthfully as I plopped on the bed beside her. I kissed her temple. "It's a good choice, love. I think you two will have a good time."

"You're not mad?" she asked warily.

I smiled at her warmly and shook my head. "No – you might have to explain this to Emmett and Jasper though." She giggled tiredly.

I smiled and pushed her down on the bed. "Babe, you need some sleep. You don't have classes but I do, so when I get home at two I'll wake you up, okay?"

"Mmmhmm." She hummed tiredly. I noticed she was still in her jeans and blouse – it surely could not be that comfortable.

"You might want to put on sweats or pajamas, love." I advised, smiling at her half-awake state.

"I'll just sleep in my underwear." She slurred, rolling over.

I raised my eyebrow amused. "We're you planning on doing it before you fell asleep?" She simply grunted. I laughed. "Baby, you're going to be uncomfortable."

"Then you do it." She mumbled, cuddling up with my pillow – she said it smelt like me and made her feel better when I wasn't around so half the time I ended up putting on a bit of cologne before bed.

I rolled my eyes and popped the button on her jeans before tugging them off gently. I stared at her for a long moment. "Quit ogling my ass." She murmured a smirk playing on her lips. "You'll be late if you keep taking so long."

I rolled her over and hovered over her. She looked up at me with tired eyes. "You're truly evil." I sighed placing my hands on her bare hips. "You're actually driving me crazy and the worst part is you're not even trying to!" she laughed and leaned up to peck my lips. Smiling, I leaned back and started to pop the buttons on her blouse. "You had to be wearing the lace bra?" I complained. "And the black one, at that."

She rolled over again, eyes closed and smiling. "Go to class – maybe if I'm feeling well enough you'll be able to take of the rest."

I kissed her head one last time. "I'm counting on it." I teased gently. "Have a nice rest, my Bella. I love you." I whispered.

A large smile crept to her lips. "I love you too, Edward." She mumbled so quietly I could barely hear her.

"Sleep well."

~TG~

Bella,

"What do you mean you're taking coach!? Bellaaaa!" I felt guilty as Emmett complained - I'd _like _to take them _all_ with me but unfortunately I couldn't.

"I'm sorry, Em. Come on – we might play in the super bowl but coach will only be able to go a few times - besides I think he deserves it." I defended.

He just grumbled.

"Leave her be, Emmett." Edward said softly, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "I'm sure you'll get to go another time." He let it drop and let Alice and I get back to the topic at hand.

I was surprised how calm and reasonable she was being – after she turned down the excitement of finally getting the task she was very professional about the wedding plans. "So, Bella," She smiled her eyes twinkling. "Where do we want the wedding?"

I chewed on my bottom lip and leaned back into Edward's arm, looking up for some help. I felt him shrug. "Wherever you'd like, Bella. As long as we're married at the end of that day, I'll be just happy." I smiled at him as he kissed my head.

I leaned forward, grabbing my glass of water. "I think it'd be cool to have it in your parent's back yard – it's so beautiful there. That is, if they're okay with it."

"It'll be perfect." Alice beamed, grinning widely. "I'll call Esme now." I watched her skip out of the room happily – okay, so she wasn't exactly how a professional would act; but I wouldn't take her any other way.

I felt Edward's cool breath next to my ear – it made me shiver. "It's defiantly the perfect place, sweetheart." I smiled. "Let's get out of here for a bit –" he suggested standing up; he offered me his hand which I took immediately. "Why don't we go for a walk?"

I nodded. "Sure – why not?"

"Exactly." He smiled, lacing my fingers with his. "We'll be back in a bit, guys."

"Alright," Rose answered, obviously bored. "I'll let Alice know, for you. Bella give me something for her to go on about so she gives you a little time."

"Um," my brow furrowed. "Tell her, I'd like the wedding to sort of match the forest-y type theme, you know so it blends in with the forest in the back."

She saluted. "Will do." I thanked her before letting Edward drag me into the hallway and then to the elevator.

It wasn't until I started watching the numbers go up instead of down that I knew where we were going. "We're not going for a walk, are we?" I asked amused.

He simply grinned at me. "Nope."

I rolled my eyes. "On towards the bedroom we go!" I chanted sarcastically.

He wrapped his arms carefully around my waist and pulled me close. "Yes – that is, if you're up for it?" I smiled at the hopeful glint in his eyes.

I leaned up and kissed him deeply. "Oh, I think I can handle you." I teased. "And just your luck – I'm wearing black lace."

He smiled even wider. "I love you."

Review?(:


	52. Chapter 52

_**Enjooooy (;**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to my lovely 850**__**th**__** reviewer beccaafowlerr ! Thanks so much and keep reviewing!**_

_**I don't own nuthin.**_

_**Chapter Fifty-Two: NFL Honors**_

_**Bella, **_

Tonight was the night of the NFL honors and I was beyond nervous. We arrived in LA last night and I knew I was officially alone – Edward and everyone else had already signed their contracts with the teams and the worst part is I still had no idea who they were with. They thought I'd change my mind last minute if I found out their choices.

If you asked me, I'd tell you their logic was pretty much ridiculous.

I was video chatting with Alice – she was helping me get ready from a distance. "Well," I sighed, smoothing out my blue dress. "It doesn't do my shoulder good; the bruise stands out."

Her brow furrowed as she examined she large yellow spot on my shoulder. "Hmmm," she pondered. "I'm not making you wear another dress because frankly that thing looks gorgeous on you . . . Try some cover up?" she suggested.

I smiled at her and snapped my fingers. "Good plan." I ran to the washroom and grabbed some of my liquid foundation and rubbed small amounts on it. I had to admit it looked better than it did before. Eh, I guess it was a start.

I smiled as I sat down in front of my computer. "It helped." I told her.

She grinned back and clapped her hands together. "Oh, good." She paused. "And you did a good job with your makeup too. I taught you well."

I laughed. "Thanks." I rolled my eyes. "So you don't have any idea what team the guys are on?" I begged.

"No," she groaned. "They don't trust me not to tell you!" we both grumbled.

"It's not like I can change my mind really!" I complained, "I've already have all the contract filled out all it needs is a final signature."

She rolled her eyes. "Men."

"Yeah." I agreed annoyed.

"Where is Edward, anyway?" she asked.

I took a swift peek at the time. "He should be here any second – he said he's gonna wait downstairs for the limo and then come get me when it's here."

Her jaw dropped. "Limo?" she screeched, "Bella Swan, you lucky bitch!" I laughed at her jealous scowl. "I'm going to have to learn how to play football, damn."

"Good luck with that." I chuckled.

She only sighed and turned her head when the sound of a door opening started. "You ready to go, Alice?" I heard Rosalie ask. "The guys are waiting."

"Yeah, one sec." she said easily. "Bye, Bella! Have fun, we're recording it so we'll watch you on TV later."

I wrinkled my nose and at the same time, Rose appeared on the camera. "Oh, hey Bells! I'll talk to you later, girly."

"Hey, Rose." I waved. "Have fun on your date tonight."

She smiled back. "You too – you look hot by the way." I laughed loudly.

"Thanks; I'll talk to you two later . . if you're not busy." I winked and they giggled.

"Bye!" they both said before the screen went black. I smiled to myself – my life a year ago would be sitting at home praying Jake wasn't busy that night but now, here, it's so different. And I love it.

I heard the door open behind me revealing my dashing fiancé. "Hey, love." He greeted with a smile. "Are you ready?"

"Yep." I grinned standing up.

His smile widened as he took my hand twirling me to him. "You look beautiful." He said softly, with loving eyes.

"You don't look bad yourself." I teased, inching my lips towards his.

He inhaled deeply. "If you keep that up, we'll never get there."

I snaked my arms around his neck, "We can be a _little_ late, can't we?" he laughed and kissed me tenderly.

"I wish." He replied, backing from me and taking my hand instead.

I pouted. "You're no fun."

He rolled his eyes, shutting the door behind us. "I make you late plenty and I make you leave her a lot too." A smirk came upon his face as the elevator doors closed. "And besides, we're here for another three days with nothing to do . . ."

"Oh, I'm sure we can think of _something_ to do." I teased.

His hands wandered low down my sides. "I'm positive we can think of something creative." He murmured seductively in my ear.

I shivered and then frowned. "If you're not going to finish then don't start." I choked my complaint, obviously already riled up. He just laughed and escorted me to a big ass black limo. I whistled at the thing. "Well, damn."

"How lady like." He said humorously.

I rolled my eyes, thanking the man as he opened the door for us. "Last time I checked you were _my_ date for this thing."

He leaned towards me amused. "So that suddenly makes me the girl?"

I pursed my lips. "Sure. Why not?"

He shook his head and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "You never fail to amuse me, love." I flashed him a toothy grin and he smiled back. "Are you nervous?" he asked after a few minutes.

"That depends – I'm not nervous about going up there and everything but I am nervous I'll make a complete fool out of myself when I see my favorite players and inspirations."

"You're so weird, sometimes."

"I know." I chirped back. "But you love me for it."

He kissed my temple lovingly. "That I do . . . that I do."

_**~TG~**_

"Please help me welcome, Isabella Swan!" I was surprised to see everyone got up on their feet for me – it was an honour.

Edward offered his hand and then kissed my cheek. "Good luck, sweetheart. Love you." I smiled.

"Love you too." I murmured back before walking away.

I let myself giggle in awe as everyone clapped and hollered for me – it was unreal. A man handed me a microphone as I got closer to the stage. I blushed as the men kissed my cheek and gushed how it was so great to finally meet me. The attention was outstanding.

"Well, hi." I smiled at the host.

He grinned at me, "I think you're the first big time football player to wear heels, congratulations." I laughed and he continued. "It is so great to have you here, are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yeah, I am. It's so cool here – I mean have you seen some of the players here? My fiancé had to keep reminding me to breathe I was so excited." He laughed loudly along with everyone else. He stared at me amused for a minute before his eyes shifted to my shoulder.

"What in the world did you do?" he asked alarmed. I guess the cover-up didn't work that well.

"Oh, how do I explain this . . ." I mused. "Our last game there was this player that held a grudge against me and just my luck he's bloody huge and he got some tackles in."

He raised an eyebrow and photo flashed up behind me of a very unconscious Randall behind me. I smiled sheepishly. "And then I kind of knocked him out . . ." He snorted making me laugh a bit. "What? He deserved it!"

"I'm guessing he did." He agreed easily. "But it's hard to imagine a girl of your size can be so strong and apparently threatening."

I shrugged. "Maybe I'm not threatening – they're just pansies."

"You speak your mind don't you?"

"Yes, sir."

He laughed again. "Well, I was told you have to make a very special announcement."

I grinned. "I do." I agreed.

"You're going to tell us what NFL team is going to have the very first female player – ever." Another giggle escaped my lips at the cheers – it was nice. "So, Bella . . . Who's it going to be?"

I opened my mouth and the next words that came out made history.

_**Review(:**_


	53. Chapter 53

_**Can we maybe possibly get to 900? That would be flipping fantastic.**_

_**LOL. YOU'RE WELCOME GUYS!**_

_**I don't own nuthin.**_

_**Chapter Fifty-Three: Our future.**_

_**Bella,**_

I grinned as the cheers and claps erupted. "There you have it! Bella Swan, very first female player in the NFL and newest member of the Chicago Bears. Congratulations, Bella."

"Thank you." I answered sincerely. "And thank you for having me here – it's been wonderful."

"You're very welcome." He smiled kindly. "Enjoy the rest of your time here." he paused and turned towards the crowd. "And that is our show for tonight! We'll see at the Super Bowl on Sunday!"

The microphones turned off and he turned back to me. "It was truly an honor to meet you, Bella." He said sincerely reaching out for a handshake. "I presume you'll we rooting for the Bears in the Super Bowl this year?"

I smiled. "Of course. I'm so excited to go."

"Oh, I'll see you there then. I'm sure the coach is simply dying to meet you."

"I'm excited to meet my teammates, for sure." I agreed. "It's going to be hard trying to get to know a whole new team though and even harder saying goodbye to this one."

He placed a hand on my good shoulder. "You're a good kid," he laughed. "You'll make buddies no problem."

"I sure hope so – not all football players are nice." He chuckled. "I'm going to go catch up with Edward. I'll see you later, Gary?"

"Sure. Bye, kid."

"Bye." I called walking down the stairs. I grew nervous as I approached Edward – this was it . . . Were we on the same team?

"Hey, sweetheart." He smiled softly embracing me in a hug. "Oh, it seems like just yesterday I first laid eyes on you."

"I know what you mean . . . I never thought everything would lead up to something so big; it's surreal." I mumbled in his shoulder. "Are you going to tell me now?" I asked after a minute. "I need to know, Edward."

I could feel his smile in my neck. "Well, baby . . ." he pulled back and looked me right in the eye. "We'll have another team yelling at us to quit making out."

My eyes widened and I just about cried. "Are you serious!" I threw myself into a tighter hug. "We're going to be together." I croaked happily. Great, I was a blubbering mess.

"You, me, Jasper and Emmett." He replied beaming.

My jaw dropped and then my smile grew (if possible.) "Emmett and Jasper too! Edward I'm so happy." I wasn't sure if my death hold was choking him but I really didn't care at the moment.

"I'm so glad too, baby." He whispered in my ear. He pulled back and wiped the happy tears from my cheeks. "It's a good thing you wore water proof makeup."

I sniffled and laughed a bit. "I figured I'd be crying either way tonight. It was either going to be happy tears or wanting to punch you in the gut for not telling me upset tears."

He smiled slightly. "Well, I'm thankful it's the first one." I only rolled my eyes.

"Bella is that you!" I turned to a familiar loud voice.

I was scooped in a tight hug right after. "Hi, Garrett." I laughed. "How are you?"

He let me go and shook Edward's hand, greeting him swiftly before replying to me. "I'm great, Bella. I'm excited to get to work with you two for sure."

My brow furrowed and I tilted my head confused. "Garrett aren't you the Packers representative? I chose the Bears."

He grinned. "I know – The bears offered me the position of assistant coach, along with that one guy Alec. I'm stoked."

"Shut up!" I hugged him again. "Garrett that's great! Congrats."

"Thanks." He answered and flipped his messy hair out of his eyes. "You heading to the after party?"

I looked to Edward – I sure wanted to go. He nodded at me and I beamed. "Sure." I agreed easily. "I'll get a chance to meet a few people."

"I'll meet you there then. See ya'll in a bit!"

I laughed after he disappeared. "It sure will be interesting with him on our team, that's for sure."

"Indeed it will be." He snaked his arm back around my waist and sent me a smile. "Let's get out of here and go party for a bit, huh?"

I grinned back. "Lets."

_**~TG~**_

"What a night." I said breathless.

"I think the end was the best." Edward leered at me unashamed.

I giggled as he rolled to hover over top of me. "I might be able to run a mile without panting one bit but you wear me out easily – give me a few minutes."

He rolled back over laughing. "Damn, I should get a trophy for wearing the great and amazing Isabella Swan out."

I hit him half-heartedly. "Shut up." I smiled, cuddling into his side. "We are so back and forth . . ." I murmured after a few silent minutes.

"What do you mean, love?" he asked softly.

"It's been almost three weeks since the whole James disaster and it's just been so up and down for us. I mean, it's either we're positively happy or we're snapping at each other like worst enemies – well it's most me snapping at you." I threw him an apologetic look. "Sorry."

He shook his head. "It's not your fault or mine. But it's in our past now – we don't ever have to relive that time, baby."

"I certainly hope not. I don't like being like that with you – I feel like such a bad person afterwards."

He kissed my lips gently. "I'll never think of you as a bad person. Passionate, is a much better word." I laughed slightly.

"Passionate." I shook my head. "Well, that defiantly sounds better." He only smiled, and pulled my close to his side.

"I was thinking . . . Maybe on spring break, we could go look at houses or apartments in Chicago." He suggested shyly.

I smiled up at him. "I'd love that." I answered honestly. "What do you think would be best for us?"

"Hmm," he pondered. "I think an apartment would be nice for now and then when we do decide to start a family we can move into a house."

"Can you read my mind?" I chuckled. "That's exactly what I was thinking."

He shrugged. "You know what they say: great minds think alike."

I hesitated. "I'm curious . . ." I murmured finally. "When we do decide to start a family . . . How many kids would you want?" I asked blushing furiously.

He kissed my head, "Well, to be honest, I'd only like one, maybe two." He paused. "I love kids, don't get me wrong. But when I think about our future, what I see is you, me and a little girl."

My brow furrowed. "Huh. I always thought we'd have a little boy."

His jaw dropped. "No way!" he protested, "It's going to be a little girl. Trust me."

I smirked. "We'll see in time, wont we?"

He smiled back at me. "We will." He rolled over and turned off the lamp. "We should go to sleep – I'm going to need you alive tomorrow."

"Why?" I asked. "Where are we going?"

I got a chill all over my body when his hands started to wander low. "It's not where we'll be going. . ." he murmured in a seductive tone. "It's _what we'll be doing_."

It was silent for a moment and then I groaned loudly. "Well, how the hell am I supposed to sleep now?"

_**Review?(:**_


	54. Chapter 54

_**I am terribly sorry everyone! Back to school's been crazy hectic and I apologize for my lateness.**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to my 900**__**th**__** reviewer! YAY. Thank you a billion, Whisper The Ninetales**_

_**And a special shout out to a reviewer that made me so completely happy! Stay strong, your review was gorgeous and it made my freaking month! Thank you! So, so much!**_

_**I don't own nuthin**_

_**Chapter Fifty-Four: Back to Chicago.**_

_**Bella,**_

"I'll see you in a few days, love." Edward whispered soothingly in my ear.

I hugged him back tightly. "I guess so," I mumbled. "I'll call you when I land." I promised, pulling back.

He lifted my chin. "You and Coach will have fun at the super bowl." He swore. "You even get to meet our new teammates and new coach. It'll be fun."

I smiled a bit. "I know it will, I just wish you were coming too."

He pressed his lips to my forehead. "I wish I was too. But I'll see you in a few days. It'll go fast sweetheart." I only nodded and sighed when I heard the finally boarding call for my plane. "Go." He urged smiling.

I leaned up and kissed him deeply. "I love you," I murmured.

"I love you too and I'll see you in a few days."

_**~TG~**_

The flight was uncomfortable and boring.

Okay, it wasn't that bad but I severely wanted to be able to at least talk to Edward . . . Yeah. I was over attached and I knew it.

I went to grab my luggage when a very familiar hand fell on top of mine. "Can I help you with your bags, Miss?"

I spun around stunned to find a grinning Edward looking back at me. I rubbed my eyes. "What the hell . . ?" Well, he was still there. "Edward?" I asked dumbfounded. "What are you doing here?"

He laughed and scooped me up into his arms. "The bears sent us tickets as a welcome." He said joyfully. "I thought it'd be a nice surprise for you."

I pulled back with a playful scowl and wacked his arm. "You were on the same plane the whole time?"

"Yeah," he grimaced. "I was the "sleeping" dude in the way too big for me black hoodie. It was very uncomfortable. "

My jaw dropped. "That means you were practically right beside me!" How couldn't I have noticed that?

He laughed and pulled my suitcase along with his off the caracole. "I was surprised you didn't," he admitted. "But I'm glad – it would've ruined the surprise."

I only laughed slightly and started dragging him out of the airport. "I was just going to take a cab," I told him when I saw his eyes looking through the crowed. "Are we being picked up, then?"

His eyes snapped back to mine. "No – but someone should be waiting here with my car keys." He paused pointing to the sign with large blue letters that said 'Masen'.

"Ah." I said easily as he tugged on my hand, leading me through the crowd. What I didn't expect was a whole bunch of flashed to start going off and suddenly everything going crazy.

I was flustered by all of the random paparazzi practically yelling my name and asking questions which I didn't even know what they were talking about. I kept silent and Edward pulled me through urgently, grabbing the keys and saying a swift thanks to the person. We raced to the car and pulled out as soon as possible. "I've never seen it that bad." I blinked.

"Neither have I," he answered surprised. "I'm not too shocked though – I knew this was bound to happen soon. Bells, you're practically famous." I wrinkled my nose.

Famous?

Ew.

I shrugged it off finally noticing the vehicle we were in. "It's an Aston Martin." He said interrupting my silent musings. "It was my fathers."

"Okay," I paused, "I'm just going to ask – how wealthy was your family? I mean, damn! This car is flippin' awesome."

He laughed and grinned at me. "We were very very well off, Bella. My grandfather was a lawyer and my grandmother a surgeon. They inherited a lot when they passed."

I nodded and tilted my head. "What did your parents do?" I asked, eager to learn about who my actual parents in law were. Well, soon to be parents in law, anyway.

"My mom was an interior designer, like Esme. And my dad was a lawyer, following in my grandfather's footsteps."

"That's cool." I smiled, leaning back in my seat. "Do you think they would've liked me?" I asked him softly.

As we pulled up to a stop sign he leaned over and kissed my cheek. "They would've loved you, Bella. I can tell you right now my dad would've been won over the minute you said the word football. And my mom . . . She would've loved you even if you had webbed feet."

I blushed slightly. "I wish I could've met them." I whispered.

"Me too," he sighed.

I turned towards him and fired off more questions about their lives, but I could tell after a few he was unpleased. His brow was deeply furrowed and his face ridged.

"Bella," he mumbled, "I don't really remember all that much . . ."

I instantly shut my mouth, restraining from talking about them again. "I'm sorry." I murmured.

He shook his head. "I know you're just being your curious self – don't worry about it." A hint of a smile played on his lips. "If you hadn't asked anything I would've been worried."

I laughed a little. "Yeah, I guess I am a little nosy sometimes."

"Sometimes?" He sounded sarcastic and threw me a playful grin.

I frowned back. "I am not _that_ bad." I protested feebly.

He only laughed. "Sure you're not." He answered with deep sarcasm as we turned onto a familiar street. I huffed causing further chuckles from him.

I smile returned to my lips as I stepped out of the car and stared at the house before me. "Still, lovely as ever." I rejoiced. I heard our bags drop beside us as Edward set them down. I leaned back into him as he wrapped his arms around me from behind.

I rested his head in my neck, placing a soft kiss as he did so. "Indeed, you are."

I giggled. "I meant the house, silly."

I felt him smile. "I know." He pulled back and kissed me on the lips gently. "C'mon," he paused. "Let's go see our crazy family."

_**Review?(:**_


	55. Chapter 55

_**Don't kill me! I'm sorry, im soorrrryyyy! Its just been so crazy busy and my dad's finally home so he took us on vacation and then I'm so busy when I get back home and IM SORRY. Omg, I feel terrible! I know it's been awhile. Until I can get my schedule back im just going to be updating when I can! Hopefully none of them will be over six days! **_

_**I don't own nuthin**_

_**Fifty-Five: Always my coach**_

_**Bella,**_

I smiled widely as greeted Esme – it was so great to see her. "I'm so glad you're here." she smiled back at me. "It's been awhile – how are the bruises?" she asked examining my shoulder.

"Oh, they're fine. They look worse than that are. I can barely feel them now." I responded immediately.

"Well, that's good. I'm happy you're not in pain." She said with a sigh of relief.

"Me too." I chirped making her laugh. "Is Coach already here?"

"He's downstairs watching some game with the boys." I assumed she meant Emmett and Jasper. "You two go get settled – dinners almost ready."

I all but dragged Edward up the stairs and then into his room locking the door behind us. He raised an eyebrow amusedly when I pushed him back onto his bed. "You've sure done a three sixty since the first time we came here," he chuckled as I crawled onto him straddling his lap.

I smiled at him and kissed him lightly. "Well, I'm your fiancé now there's not much they can do about me." I joked, linking my fingers with his.

His eyes brightened at the word. "That you are." He beamed.

I giggled at his satisfied look and rolled off him. "Come on, let's go see the dorks."

_**~TG~**_

"Call me if you need anything, okay?" I nodded and kissed Edward's lips gently. "Have fun, love."

"Thanks." I grinned, excitedly.

He just laughed as I shut the car door. "I'll call you in a bit. Love you!" he called through the open window as I started to walk away.

I blew him a kiss and winked. "Love you too." I shouted, swinging the stadium doors open.

As soon as I walked in, I was almost knocked out by running into two very large security guards. "Ow." I grumbled, rubbing my shoulder.

"Name?" One asked coolly.

I raised an eyebrow, placing my hand on my hip. "Isabella Swan?"

The big guy did a double take and took off his sun glassed. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry Miss Swan. I didn't recognize you."

I waved him off. "No worries. So, could you tell me where I'm headed . . ? I haven't really been here before."

He nodded and proceeded to list off where I needed to go and turn and all that fun. "You have yourself a good time, Miss Swan. The boys are really excited to meet you."

I smiled politely. "Thank you so much." I answered happily. "Have a good day." I called behind me as I started to walk away.

I followed the man's instructions carefully, not wanting to get lost in the big arena. I finally made it to the last corridors which were also guarded by two men. They seemed to recognize me immediately though. "Miss Swan," The tall guy with blonde hair smiled at me and pushed open the door, ushering me in. "Have a nice day."

I thank him quickly and slid through the doorway, taking in the bright field in front of me. "Whoa." I mumbled to myself when the door shut behind me. "I thought our stadium was huge." I chuckled to myself and continued to walk forward. I spotted the team huddled, talking with my new coach.

I hid my snort of amusement as I realized what they were talking about.

Me, of course.

Well, this seemed oddly familiar. Maybe the team wouldn't be too different from my own – at least I hoped not.

"Coach . . ." Number 32 wavered; I immediately recognized him – he was the quarter back. Corin, was his name. "I know she's a great player but are you sure?"

I frowned.

Another man spoke up infuriating me. "She's probably a little diva." He scoffed, "And she's not even that good. Why'd you even consider her?" He snarled, clearly not pleased.

I kept a cool face as I bent over and grabbed a stray football. I rolled it my hands and then threw it, hitting the guy square in the head. "What the hell?" he mumbled, rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

I placed a hand on my hip as they all turned around and with the other hand wiggled my fingers at him. His face went blank – almost like a 'oh, shit. I'm busted' look. "I . . . " he started to stammer.

I rolled my eyes and walked forward. "Don't sweat it." I said offhandedly. "Just keep in mind I can kick your ass easily." He nodded stiffly.

I hid a pleased smile. I surely couldn't be that intimidating.

"Isabella," Dan, or my new coach, greeted sticking out his hand. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I'm very excited to have you on our team."

"Thank you," I replied taking it. "It's great to be here. And please, call me Bella. Isabella makes me want to strangle someone."

He laughed heartily. "Bella, then." He agreed.

I smiled, clapping my hands together excitedly. "What's there to do for tomorrow? I'll help in any way I can."

Eyebrows were raised at my girlish excitement. I sighed. "Let's get this straight right now. I am not a guy. I wear dresses, paint my nails and all that. I'm very girly off the field."

Dan shook his head. "You're going to take some getting used to." He chuckled. "Alright, let's get back to practice. Bella, you can go over some plays with our assistant coach if you'd like." He pointed to the bench where I saw an older man hunched over a playbook, looking very concentrated.

I shrugged. "Sure." I agreed. He patted my back and said he'd come get me if he needed anything.

I helped the assistant coach tweak the plays to fit the players strengths and weaknesses. We were working quietly and peacefully, well that was until Dan exploded. "What is your problem! We are in the super bowl tomorrow, I cannot have you throwing like a pansy!"

I skipped up to him. "Relax." I sighed, placing my hand on his shoulder. "You're going to turn your hair grey."

Santiago flinched when I turned to him. "Throw." I stated simply. "As far as you can."

I watched his positioning, not even bothering to look at where the football landed. I pursed my lips and had one of my new teammates pass two balls. "Get into your regular throwing position." I said distractedly, placing the ball in hands.

I turned and threw my ball earning gasps and mutters of disbelief from the other players at how far it went. "It's unnatural . . ." one mumbled amazed. I hid my smile.

"You are going to have the ball land in the same place, or close anyway." He gulped but didn't protest. I moved his elbow, adjusted his arm and stance all in the time of ten short seconds. "Okay, it's all about weight transfer now. Don't push yourself, let it go easily."

I watched the ball fly across the field and about fifteen feet from mine. I nodded in approval. "Not bad." I smiled.

"Thank you." He managed.

"You're welcome." I grinned, turning back to an impressed Dan.

He whistled. "We're in for quite the season, aren't we?"

I only winked.

_**~TG~**_

I padded quietly down the hallway and into the kitchen. It was late – almost two in the morning but I was oddly thirsty.

I almost had a heart attack when I walked in to see Coach leaning against the counter sipping on a glass of water. He noticed my jump and grinned.

I only rolled my eyes at him, grabbing a glass for myself. "What are you doing up?" I asked quietly.

He shrugged. "Thirsty."

I laughed slightly. "Join the club." I raised my glass making him laugh too.

"I haven't seen you all day, kid. How was the team?"

"They were pretty great." I smiled. "Dan was nice as were most of the guys. He even showed me the space where my dressing room will be. How cool is that?"

"Very." He agreed amused by my excitement. "I'll defiantly miss you next season."

My mood suddenly turned dull. "It'll be a lot different, Coach." I murmured.

He smiled slightly and shook his head. "Oh, Bella. I'm not your Coach anymore. I stopped being your coach five days ago."

Tears sprung to my eyes. "Jesus," I hissed, trying to wipe them as they fell like a waterfall.

He pulled me in for a hug, laughing quietly. "I didn't mean to make you upset, Bella. I'm so proud and happy for you."

"Stop it." I sniffled – he wasn't helping the tears. I was going to miss him and everyone else. "I want to stay with the team." I hiccupped. "It's not fair – I'm not particularly fond of change."

He sighed. "Clearly."

"Bella? Are you okay?" I heard Edward's voice behind me, worried and caring like always.

I pulled away from Coach wiping my tears again. "Fine." I half laughed. "Coach is just making me emotional."

He smiled slightly and welcomed me with open arms, as I approached him. "Maybe some sleep would take your mind off of whatever it is. C'mon, it's a big day tomorrow."

I nodded obediently. "Goodnight." I told coach softly – Edward did the same. I stopped short at the door and turned back. "And just for the record, you're always going to be known as Coach, to me."

_**Review?(:**_


	56. Chapter 56

_**I got my wisdom teeth out. Nuff said. I'm dying. **_

_**Still, very very sorry! Thank you for being so patient!**_

_**Also, I've noticed you guys have a few questions and I'm defiantly going to address them. I just wanted to say if you do have them throw them in the reviews and I'll be answering them next chapter.**_

_***I apologize if this has bad grammar or anything. I'm a little wooo from the pain medication.***_

_**This chapter is dedicated to my 950**__**th**__** reviewer. ACK! Thanks so much 4Eva ! **_

_**I don't own nuthin.**_

_**Chapter Fifty-Six: Super bowl day.**_

_**Bella, **_

"WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP!" I screeched jumping on Emmett's bed. He jolted up, cursing.

"Bella, what the hell?" he snapped rubbing his eyes.

I grinned widely and kept jumping. "Don't pretend like you don't know!" He stared at me blankly and I rolled my eyes. "IT'S SUPER BOWL DAY!"

He was up in an instant.

Needless to say we both gave everyone a loud wake up call. We almost got murder three times that day. It was worth it. "Jesus Christ, Bella." Edward moaned, slumping onto the dining room chair. "Couldn't you wait until at least ten? Ugh."

"Don't be such a tool." Emmett snickered passing me the milk to pour in my cereal. "It's super bowl day, bro! How can you not be excited?"

Edward only shook his head. "Of course I'm excited. I'd just rather be excited around noon."

I laughed and kissed his cheek. "You're lucky it was me waking you and not Emmett. I went easy on you."

"There are many other ways you could've woken me up and you chose that one." He grumbled.

"Honey, I'm sure you still wouldn't be happy with any other way either. Well, unless it was some sexual way." He choked on his milk and gave me a strange expression. "What? It's true."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "You're not even blushing," he shook his head.

I chuckled. "I turn into a man on super bowl day. Literally."

He rolled his eyes. "Oh. Great."

I giggled and slid onto his lap. "Oh baby, are you disappointed?" I could basically hear his expression.

'_That means no sex tonight.'_

He smiled at me, clearly amused. "Nah. You'll be back to the pretty little lady you are by midnight." He winked and kissed me lightly. I snorted as Emmett pretended to gag. "Have you talked to your Rosie Posie lately, Emmy bear?" I burst out laughing as Emmett's face went blank.

"I thought we were to never talk about that again." He grumbled at Edward who just chuckled.

"Then let me kiss my fiancé while she's still somewhat 'female'."

I groan escaped from Carlisle who walked in tiredly. "If you're going to make out then do it in Edward's room." He complained amusing me. "It's too early."

I raised my eyebrow at him. "What time did you even get in last night?"

He trudged to the refrigerator and took out the orange juice rubbing his eyes. "Around six."

I looked at him like he had five heads. "Well, why in the world are you up? Go back to bed!"

He stared back at me like _I_ had five heads. "Are you kidding me? It's super bowl day."

I silently slid off of Edward and walked towards Carlisle. I wrapped my arms around him admiringly. "You. Are. Awesome."

He hugged me back. "I know."

_**~TG~**_

"Isabella!" "Bella, over here!" "Smile for us!"

I couldn't help but laugh a bit – my life had done a total three-sixty in the past year. Nobody knew my name last year, heck my teammates barely did! And now, everyone wanted an interview or autograph.

My mind flashed to last night, lying in bed with Edward. The promise.

"_Edward?" I mumbled into his chest. I felt him turn and he was now staring at me with his dazzling, enchanting and mesmerizing green eyes. I almost forgot what I was going to say._

"_Yeah, love?"_

"_If I ever start acting different because the popularity, you'd tell me right?" _

_He brushed some hair from my face. "Of course."_

_I kissed him gently and gave him a soft smile. "And don't _you_ change, either."_

_He chuckled and crushed me to his chest. "I don't plan on it. We'll be the same people in twenty years as we are today. I promise."_

_I smiled coyly. "Not true." He raised an eyebrow at me. "We'll be married."_

_I felt his smile as he kissed my head. "The point is, we'll be perfect like now."_

"_Promise?" I asked softly._

"_Promise."_

"Babe, did you want to talk to Benjamin?" Edward's voice broke me out of my slight trance.

I perked up at the name and nodded enthusiastically. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and started to lead me to where the ESPN people were standing. "Ben!" I waved enthusiastically.

He greeted me with a hug. "How's that shoulder of yours, kid?"

I shrugged it. "It's getting there. How are you?"

"I'm wonderful," he answered with a blinding smile. "I never got to congratulate the both of on the engagement or the new team – I'm very happy for you."

I squeezed Edward's hand smiling. "Thank you," he answered for us. "That's very kind."

"So I have a feeling that the Bears just might be in the super bowl next year as well, huh?" he winked and I suddenly became thrilled.

I started bouncing. "They will absolutely be in the super bowl next year and hopefully I'll get a custom girly ring."

Ben only snorted at me. "You better get going kid. I heard Dan was looking for ya."

"You don't have to tell me twice. " I tugged Edward's hand, "See you later!" I called over my shoulder.

I made my way through the stadium with Edward repeatedly asking me where we were going. I finally came to the familiar guarded doors and smiled. "We're going to see Dan." I eventually told him.

He smiled at me and tugged my hand back causing me to stop. He looked around the semi empty room and pulled me in. "I forgot to tell you," he smiled and kissed the edge of my jaw, "I found an apartment."

That surprised me.

"Well, a penthouse really." He continued, seeing my expression.

"Really?" I asked shocked. "When did you have time to do that?'

"It was really late last night. I was talking with Esme and she told me about a place my parents had and they were to give it to me – it was in their will."

"Huh." I smiled. His parents were saving us a lot of work.

Sweet.

"We can go look at it whenever. We don't have to keep it – it's just a suggestion." I shook my head and kissed him to stop his uncertain babbling.

"I'm sure it'll be perfect." I told him reassuringly. "Now, come on. Don't you want to meet your new coach?"

He wrinkled his nose as I tugged on his hand. "That sounds so _weird and strange._" He shivered as we walked.

I rolled my eyes. "Tell me about it. It's going to take some getting used to, that's for sure." I waved at the guard who recognized me immediately.

"Hello, Miss Swan." He smiled. "Dan was expecting you. Who's your friend?"

"This is Edward Masen, my fiancé. Also, he's playing on the team this season too."

Blondie nodded, "Well, congratulations." He opened the door. "Have fun, today."

"Thank you." I said appreciatively. We continued to walk through and I started to notice the nervous and jittery assistant coaches all over the place – It was kind of amusing, to be honest.

"Bella! I've been looking for you kid!" I waved enthusiastically at Dan as I spotted him. He stuck his hand out to Edward. "You must be Edward Masen, correct?"

Edward smiled and nodded. "That's me. It's nice to meet you."

"Like wise. You've got a heck of a girl. You're a very lucky man."

I blushed as Edward kissed my head. "That I am." He agreed. "She's one of a kind."

"Stop." I mumbled embarrassed, burying my head in his shoulder. They only laughed.

"Bella, you mind giving a pep talk of sorts to the players? They're a little anxious." I brightened visibly and nodded. "Great. Follow me."

_**Review?(:**_


	57. Chapter 57

_**. . . Don't look at me like that I feel guilty enough as it is! I'm so sorry guys. Like really really really sorry. Honestly, I've been so busy and it didn't help that I kinda had writers block for a bit. But right after this is posted I'm gonna start working on another chapter while I have my mojo back. So hopefully it will be posted soon guys! And I promised questions answered so here we go!**_

_**Am I going to make a sequel. . .? Honestly guys, I am not sure. Would you guys read it if there was? I'm still debating but we'll see. So it's not a no, but not quite a yes yet either.**_

_**Tess32thomas : "I thought Edward and them were on the same team" Her and Edward and the rest of them are on the same team but because Bella's such a huge deal right now everyone's pretty much all over her.**_

_**Guest : "What school are they in?" they are all at Stanford (:**_

_**So that's pretty much it that I could find in the reviews. But if you have any more I'll be happy to answer them! And without further wait you can start reading! Review if you still love me. . . Which im sure half of you don't. lol. Enjoy guys.**_

_**I don't own nuthin**_

_**Chapter fifty-seven: Super Bowl**_

_**Edward,**_

For the first time I was in more awe than Bella. As we walked through the locker room doors, I managed to control myself but I was oddly excited. I get to play here next year – huge.

"Ready to meet your teammates, Mr. Masen?" Bella asked teasingly, as Dan went in to make sure they were all dressed for Bella's sake.

I rolled my eyes. "Of course." I answered. "I just wonder if they're as big as they look on TV . . ."

She laughed and kissed my cheek. "Bigger, Edward."

I groaned. "I'll look puny next to them – ugh." She only laughed and leaned into me as I wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Bella!" I blinked in surprise as a big man just up and lifted her off the ground. "Hey girly – where you been?"

"Put me down!" she complained loudly – it was amusing. She huffed once she was set right on the ground. I watched as she dusted herself off before answering him. "I just got here – like everyone else." She rolled her eyes.

He scoffed. "You should've come early! You could have helped us warm up." His grin was blinding as he flashed his teeth. He glanced past her and caught a sight of me. He looked back to Bella nudged her. "Is this the guy you were texting _all day_ yesterday, B?"

I blush formed on her cheek and I couldn't help but chuckle a little. I stepped forward. "Edward Masen," I offered him my hand. "Bella's fiancé."

He took it and shook it roughly, "Masen . . Hey, you're on our team now, as well right?"

I nodded. "Yes, that's correct."

"Well, it's nice to meet you. I'm Santiago. You snagged a great girl, man." I thanked him quickly and Dan came out giving us a thumb's up.

"Alright," he grinned at us, "Come on in guys." Santiago followed after us as well. We were soon surrounded by a bunch of large football players. She wasn't kidding – they're huge.

Bella seemed unaffected by them or their size – she wasn't intimidated the slightest bit. She simply smiled. "Hi, guys!" I couldn't help but smile at the enthusiasm in her voice.

They all answered greetings and she even hugged a few of them – she must have had quite the effect on them yesterday. They looked like old friends meeting again after years apart. "Hey, Bells. Who's your friend?" One large guy wiggled his eyebrows making her blush deeply. I laughed slightly as she wacked the guy – who I now realized was my dad's favorite player – on the arm, lightly.

"You all know who he is." She grumbled. "You did the honor of looking through my phone when you went to put your numbers in yesterday." The guys laughed heartily.

"Right, right; your boy toy." She threw her arms up and huffed annoyed. I pressed my lips together amused and raised an eyebrow at her.

"I don't call you my boy toy." She protested, making me chuckle. "I call you my fiancé." She glared at them.

I rolled my eyes. "I _do_ have a name." I said easily.

She sighed dramatically. "Yeah, yeah. Alright – everyone this is Edward. Edward this is everyone. Are we clear on names now." She demanded adorably.

"Sup, Edmund!" One guy shouted, trying to irk her.

She pursed her lips as everyone else laughed. "Oh, haha. Very funny." She fumed crossing her arms. Grinning, I pulled her into my arms.

"If I recall, I remember you calling me Edwin once." I pointed out.

She frowned at me. "You made me nervous." She protested quietly. I only laughed and kissed her head.

"Oh, Bella we got you something." Dan said nodding to one of the players. Suddenly, a fabric of some sorts flew over a bunch of the players heads and straight in her hands. She blinked in surprise and unfolded what appeared to be a jersey.

A huge grin spread across her face as she observed it. It was an official Chicago Bears jersey with her name and number on it. She looked up at me with excited eyes and I knew this was going to be an Alice moment. She composed herself for a minute, excused herself and hurried out of the room.

I simply snorted at her actions and rolled my eyes. "What is she . . ?" I held up a hand stopping the question.

"Wait for it." I answered simply.

Surely, seconds later there was a muffled high pitched shriek of pure joy. I barely contained my laughter as I waited for her to enter again. The football players chuckled freely.

I watched amused as she walked back in with a professional expression. "Thank you." She said gratefully – trying to hide the fact she was obviously ecstatic.

"You're welcome, Bella." Dan answered gently. "We've got to be out there in less than ten minutes, so let's wrap this up ok?"

She nodded obediently. She looked at me once then back to the players. "Look, I really don't care if you guys win or not." She started, "A win would be nice, but honestly I only care about how you play. I know you'll play well because you know I'll kick your asses if you don't." she threatened, making everyone give a slight chuckle. "Winning would be nice would it not?" she asked and everyone agreed heartily. "Right. And I know you guys can do it. I've never met a more focused and determined team in my life. You will do amazing and bring home the gold. And if you don't so what? You got this far and that is awesome guys. And besides, we'll be back next year." She paused grinning. "Just go out and have fun – if you try to hard you'll probably just be shitty. Don't think about it. You've all been playing football for years, you're all great and you're going to kick the Redskin's asses."

Everyone grinned and she finished off strong. "I want you to play 110 percent tonight. I want you guys to play like it's your last game. Alright, let's go have a great one. Go have fun and guys . . ." she laughed. "Let's go win the Super Bowl."

_**~TG~**_

_**Bella,**_

"I'm on the Super Bowl winner's team," I gloated thrilled as Coach and I made our way out of the arena. The others were already at their vehicles but we had stayed behind allowed to go down and give our congratulations.

It was very embarrassing when Nick, the quarterback, randomly pulled my up in the middle of getting his MVP trophy and told pretty much the whole world I give – and I quote – "a hell of a pep talk".

It was so strange – they were all so welcoming to me like I had actually played that game with them. I was already part of the team.

And I loved it.

"I'm so happy for you, Bells." He laughed, "You've got some pretty amazing teammates and a great new coach. You're going to be very happy." He mused.

I smiled back at him. "They are really great," I agreed. "It won't be the same of course, but I guess it won't be a horrible change either."

He was about to respond when a loud and annoying voice floated through the others. "Bella! Oh my god, it is you!" I turned around confused and when I saw the person I internally groaned.

"Coach you go on ahead," I mumbled annoyed. "I'll be there in a second." He nodded and turned to leave just as the worst approached me.

"Hello, Brett." I sighed.

His mood never faltered. "Hi, Bella. How are you?" I stared at him like he had five heads. Was he serious? He treated me like crap all through high school just because 'a girl invaded his football team' and now he acts like we're old friends.

"I'm fine." I said a little rudely. "Is there any reason why you came to talk to me?" I asked coolly.

"Can't I talk to an old friend?" he asked innocently.

I scoffed. "Since when were we friends, Brett?"

"I've never thought of us as just friends," he admitted and I rolled my eyes. "I've actually always liked you." He stepped closed and I stepped back.

"Are you serious? You couldn't even bother to remember my name all of high school. You're just talking to me because I got somewhere and you want to be in the spotlight." I called him out boldly.

He continued to smile at me. "Did you know you're the prettiest girl I've ever met?" Was he drunk or something?

I rolled my eyes. "Goodbye, Brett. Tell all your loser friends I said hi." As I went to turn away he caught my bad arm, popping it out of place, and swung me around crashing his lips to mine.

My shoulder started throbbing under his pressure as I struggled. I finally managed to knee him in the nuts causing him to cripple in man. "What the hell is your problem?" I shouted as concerned people started to gather around me.

"Are you okay?" A young woman in a police uniform asked as her partner kept the dumb ass away from me.

"Fine," I mumbled. "Can you take care of the idiot, please? I'd just like to leave in peace."

Her brow furrowed. "Don't you want to press charges or even make a statement?" she asked bewildered when I shook my head.

"He's just being stupid and looking for attention," I answered. "But thank you."

"You're welcome, I suppose." She muttered. "I'll walk you to your car." I simply nodded and didn't argue as I started walking to the Jeep.

"Bella what happened?" Edward asked with wide eyes as he spotted the officer.

"In a minute." I sighed, turning to the lady. "Thank you very much." I said gratefully as I rubbed my shoulder lightly.

She wished me well and then turned on heel to go back to where Brett was. Once she was fully out of sight I rolled my eyes. "Of course I'd get in trouble here." I muttered darkly.

"Bella what happened? Are you okay?" Edward grabbed my hips turning me towards him and did basically a full body inspection.

"I'm okay." I promised – nothing Advil couldn't fix. "One of my old teammates from high school was just being a jack ass."

Edward's eyes narrowed to slits as he ran his thumb over my bottom lip. "What did he do?" he asked menacingly but something told me he already knew.

"The little attention seeking idiot kissed me and I'm pretty sure my knees broke his balls." I added trying to get Edward's mood to lighten. "I'm fine, really." I insisted, kissing his cheek.

He sighed. "If you say so." He muttered and kissed my head. "Come on, let's go home. We've got an early flight in the morning and I have a feeling it's going to be packed with annoyed Redskin fans."

I smiled slightly. "I thought we were going to the pent house tonight?"

"We'll go home first," he finally decided, "We can spend the night there and meet them in the morning."

I nodded in agreement. "Works for me."

_**Revieweventhoughyoumayhatemefornotupdatinginlikefo urhundredandthirtysevenyears?(:**_


	58. Chapter 58

_**My computer decided to shut down on me so I had to re-write guys! Sorry for the wait!**_

_**You guys. 1000 reviews. . . . OOIHDUGBNJSHIJGDUIG. THANK YOU SO MUCH! YOU GUYS ARE FREAKING AMAZING!**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to my lovely 1000**__**th**__** reviewer tiff xoxo . Thanks so much!**_

_**Twihard123454eva : Could you be a little more specific? I'll be glad to do it but I was just wondering if you're asking for the songs I directly mentioned, like when I said their titles or if you meant the song lyrics I put in a few times. Just let me know and I'll be happy to.(:**_

_**Btw, I do plan on finishing the story for those who asked!(: **_

_**I don't own nuthin.**_

_**Chapter Fifty-Eight: New date.**_

_**Bella**_,

"Wow," I said in awe as I took in the place. "Edward this place is amazing and not to mention so beautiful with the view of the city." I felt arms wrap around me as I stared out the large window.

"Could you see us living here, love?" a smile crept onto my face as I took one more look around.

"It's perfect." I answered after a minute. "I want to live here."

I could feel his lips curve into a smile as he kissed the top of my head. "I love it too." He agreed with admiration clear in his voice. "It's wonderful."

I turned in his arms to lean up and peck his lips. "So? Is this our new place or what?"

He grinned at me. "I think so."

I giggled happily and hugged him tightly. "Look at us starting a life together." I teased quietly making him chuckle.

"Who would have thought it? Isabella Swan and Edward Masen settling down; real shocker if you ask me." He teased right back.

My head fell on his shoulder as I laughed. "Come on – we should get home. We've got a flight in the morning."

"Not until eleven," he protested softly.

I raised my eyebrow at him. "By the time we get back to your house it'll be almost one am."

He smiled at me innocently. "Well, we could always stay here." he suggested.

I rolled my eyes at him after a minute. "You planned this didn't you?" his smile turned into a cute smirk. I took that as a yes. "You tool." I laughed.

"Come on – we can go pick our room." He tugged on my hand making us descend up the stairs. He took us straight to the master bedroom.

I couldn't help but smile as he laid me back and kissed me deeply. "This reminds me," I said with ragged breaths, "Where are we going for our honey moon?"

"You seriously want to talk about this now?" he murmured into my neck, kissing it tenderly.

"I'm curious."

He rolled off me and stared at me with what looked like an annoyed expression. I sent him my most dazzling smile and he just chuckled and smiled too. "You really want to know?"

"Yes." I answered eagerly.

He kissed the tip of my nose. "It's a surprise, love."

My jaw dropped and then my lips formed into a pout. "No fair." I sulked.

"Not fair is asking questions when I'm trying to make love to you. That's unfair, baby." I pursed my lips as he smiled playfully.

"Why won't you tell me?" I complained. "You know I'm not very fond of surprises, Edward."

He kept up the cheery voice. "Well, you'll love this one. I promise."

I frowned at him. "You're mean."

"So are you." I couldn't help but giggle as he stuck his tongue out at me. "C'mere," he smiled slightly as he pulled me into his arms. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you too." He released me after a minute and sat up; I did the same. "Something on your mind?" I asked as his face became distant.

"Don't be upset but . ." he sighed, "Why didn't you press charges against that guy?"

"Brett?" he nodded. "Because I honestly don't need the drama. And he's harmless – he only did that to me because he knows me and thought he had the upper hand. He's just stupid is all."

"And if he does that to some defenceless girl?"

"Then I've made a grave mistake," I admitted, looking down. "But I'm praying nothing like that will happen."

**~TG~**

"Are you serious?" I asked surprised.

Alice looked at me practically bouncing off her bed. "Yes!"

I raised an eyebrow at her and shook my head. "Didn't you think I'd want some say in my wedding dress, Alice?"

She gave me a sheepish smile. "Well, yeah . . . But I know you'll love it! C'mon – trust me!"

"I suppose I have no choice." I answered dryly, sitting down beside her.

She grinned and patted my good shoulder. "That's the spirit." She chirped and I couldn't help but smile. "Now, here are some sketches of what we could make the backyard turn into. Of course because it's so big and we have the forest it could really be anything but ideas none the less."

I flipped through them smiling more with each one. "They're all great, Alice." I complimented and she beamed. "These are more for the reception though, right?"

She nodded and handed me another folder. "There are for the actual ceremony which I thought would be nice sort incorporated actually in the woods."

I nodded. "Isn't this going to be a little cold though?"

She sighed. "Sadly, yes."

I tapped my fingers. "You're really rushing aren't you?"

"Well yeah, you guys gave me until the end of February!" I frowned and nodded.

"Alice we haven't sent out the invites yet have we?"

"No, we don't even have a guest list yet." She replied guiltily.

I smiled at her. "Don't worry about it. Alice let's wait until May."

Her eyes widened. "May? That's so far away from your original date."

"But it'll give _you_ more time." I countered. "And if I'm going to have a wedding at might as well be a wonderful one."

She looked at me with a wary expression. " . . .You're not having second thoughts about Edward are you? Because if you are-"

"No! Alice, I love your brother more than anything in the world. You know I do."

She sighed. "Then why postpone it all the sudden?" she asked worriedly.

I smiled. "Well, for starters I want it to be warm that and I suppose there's no real rush other than me wanting it so soon. I just want you to be less stressed and for this wedding to be great."

A smile slowly made its way to her lips and she finally nodded. "Okay. Well, I have a few calls to make but I suggest you go talk to Edward about your decision."

"Alright, Ali. I'll see you later."

_**Review?(:**_


	59. Chapter 59

_**I am a terrible person. That is all. Enjoy. **_

_**But seriously, I am sorry! Ive literally had the worst writers block, like ever. **_

_**I don't own nuthin.**_

_**Chapter Fifty-Nine: Jane.**_

_**Bella,**_

I walked back to my room, hoping Edward would understand – I did want to marry him, more than anything, but I'm only getting married once. Or at least that's the plan anyway, and a wedding took time to plan – I was in no rush. I had Edward. He loved me and I loved him.

I wasn't absolutely sure if he was home yet but I hoped so – it would be awful if someone else were to tell him about it. I was surprised and pleased to find the door unlocked – it meant he was back.

I opened the door easily, with a small smile. My small disappeared at the sight in front of me. Edward was sitting on the desk chair talking to a gorgeous blonde girl who was sitting on _our_ bed like she owned the thing. My heart sped up at his smile – what the hell?

"Oh," I murmured to myself, shocked and closed the door behind me as they turned to look at me. Edward's smile never faltered as he turned and looked at me. It gave me a little hope. "Um, hi." I said awkwardly.

"Hey, Bella." He smiled back and then chuckled when I gave him a pointed look. "Bella this is Jane," he gestured toward her, "And Jane, this is Bella." I bit my lip – he _always_ introduced me as _his_ Bella. What was so different about this time?

"Hello," I greeted quietly. Wait – Jane . . . Edward's first girlfriend? You have got to be kidding me – of course he dated a girl with super model good looks.

I watched as she forced a smile. "Hi, there." She said with obvious fake enthusiasm – well fake to my ears. Edward seemed oblivious.

"Everything's alright with Alice? Nothing we have to worry about?" He asked me, still bright and cheerful.

"Um, yeah the wedding plans are fine – but we do need to talk-"

"That's right!" Jane exclaimed cutting me off rudely, "You're getting married!"

He laughed, "Very soon, actually." I was about to speak when he continued, "Then I'm stuck with this one for ever." He joked sending me a teasing wink. I tried to smile – but ouch. It wasn't the words that hurt it was the smug look on Jane's face that Edward didn't catch that pissed me off.

She giggled flirtingly and I hid my eye roll. Did this girl have no morals? The man was _engaged. To me._ "Ooh," she teased, "I bet you're excited for your bachelor party, aren't you?"

"I'm actually scared – I have no idea what the guys are planning." He sighed with an eye roll. "It's quite frustrating, really."

She stuck out her chest a bit, making my fists clench into balls. "Well, if you need a stripper, babe, you got one." She winked and I restrained myself to not attack her. She did not just call him _babe_, in front of me. And offer to strip for him.

He scoffed but said nothing to object it. "I'll mention it to them." He joked again. I looked away, biting the inside of my cheek.

"I wouldn't really be stripping for you – you've already seen everything. The football players though . . ." she trailed off but I couldn't get past the first part.

He's already seen everything . . . I swallowed the lump in my throat. He knew I was a virgin but I had never thought to ask him if he was. The thought made me sick.

He laughed, "Yeah, you have fun with the single guys." I backed up to the door uncomfortably and both of them caught it. Jane smirked.

"Where are you going, Bella?" he asked softly a touch of concern coloring his tone.

I snatched my keys for my motorcycle off the side table and bit my lip. "I have things to do." I mumbled. "I'll see you later."

"Wait!" his voice made me stop before I could even turn the door handle. "You were about to say something early – we have to talk . . ?"

"It's not important," I murmured.

"Bella, if it's about the wedding we should probably get it sorted now. It's not too long from now."

My shoulders hunched and I sighed. "That's the thing – we're not getting married on the 28th."

He backpedaled completely. "What?" he asked completely stunned.

"Relax," I told him. "We'll get married but just not on the 28th." I muttered reaching to turn the door handle again.

"Bella," I could hear him stand up. "What's going on? When are we getting married then?" he demanded.

I glanced at Jane and hid a huff. "We'll talk about it later." I answered, "And, I'm not sure yet." I said in a whisper before leaving completely.

Truth was I wasn't sure. My mind was clouded with jealousy and doubt – it wasn't a good thing to have on your mind when you're trying to make decisions. So, I went to the one place I knew I would have a clear head.

I went to the field.

_**~TG~**_

_**Edward,**_

She didn't arrive home until late and before that wouldn't answer my calls or texts. Needless to say I was pacing around my room so much I probably created a draft. "Bella," I sighed when she walked in, carrying her football. "Where have you been?" I begged.

She set her stuff down on her technical bed before answering. "I was at the field." She told me somewhat guiltily.

"Why?"

"Clearing my head," she replied with the utmost honesty as she sat down silently. I sat myself beside her taking one her hands in my own.

"Bella," I murmured thinking about the words she said earlier . . . was she having second thoughts? "W-why do you want to postpone? Sweetheart, are you having second thoughts about us?" I whispered frightened by the very idea – I don't know what I'd do without her.

"No! God no, Edward . . . of course I'm not having second thoughts. I love you." She squeezed my hand and I looked at her in confusion.

"Then why . . ?"

"We only get married once – why not make it perfect? Alice needed the extra time and I really want an outdoor wedding. So, I told her to do it in May . . . if that's okay with you, of course." I let out a breath of relief and pulled her close to me, placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Everything's perfect as long as you want me." I mumbled in her hair.

"I'll always want you." I could hear the smile – and it was contagious until I thought of her odd behaviour earlier.

"Why were you acting so strange earlier when Jane was around?" she stiffened slightly then pulled back.

"Well, what is my first thought supposed to be when I walk into see a barely dressed girl flopped on our bed. 'Oh, I bet there discussing the national debate', right." She sighed. "And the looks and something she said made me . . . uneasy."

I usually enjoyed her jealousy because it was cute but she did look rather . . . annoyed. "What is it, love?" I asked softly.

I saw a blush form on her cheeks. "When we made love the first time, you knew I was a virgin . . . but I never asked you if you were and I still haven't. And when she said you'd already seen everything . . . it made me sick. I couldn't stand thinking about you being with another girl that way."

I slid her right on to my lap and wrapped my arms around her, sighing. "I never actually been all the way with Jane but we did do . . . some things. Tanya was my first and we'd only done it twice before she cheated on me." I could feel her nod against my chest. "I was very surprised to see Jane and believe it or not she wasn't that slutty before." I could feel her laugh slightly and smiled. "But Jane and I used to be good friends too – but she's changed a lot and if you don't like her I won't see her."

"Please," she mumbled drastically, "I really hate her." I chuckled and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Consider her eliminated then," I promised. "And I wish you were my first, Bella. I really do – nobody could ever be as perfect as you are for me."

She smiled. "I love you, Edward."

I lifted her chin and kissed her lightly. "I love you too, Bella."

_**Review?(:**_


	60. Chapter 60

_**OMG. I POSTED A CHAPTER. IT'S A MIRACLE. Honest to god, guys im so sorry. My motivation has absolutely sucked im so so so sorry.**_

_**Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to my 1050 reviewer :OO how awesome is it that we're over 1000? Amazzzing. Thanks so so much twipotterlover2244 for reviewing it means the world to me(:**_

_**So . . . a lot of you have been asking if there's going to be a sequel. I'm sorry, guys but I just cant see it happening right now. If I get a plot in mind, maybe but for now, there is not going to be one but ill keep you updated on the situation.**_

_**I don't own nuthin.**_

_**Chapter sixty: Flowers.**_

_**Bella,**_

"Please?"

"Bella, I said no. You know what the doctor said." Edward rejected me once again. "Please, don't give me that look."

I sighed and fell back onto my pillow, "It's just not fair!" I grumbled, "I feel fine . . . How did I get an infection anyway?"

He rolled his eyes. "Maybe it's because you didn't put your ointment on like you were supposed to." I frowned at him.

"I'm actually going to hit you." He wasn't allowed to be smart when I was pissed.

He only smiled and ran his fingers over the infected area. "How does it not hurt?" he asked staring at the swollen red skin.

I wrinkled my skin. "Pain medication."

He only laughed, "It apparently makes your horny too." He laughed louder as I hit him with a pillow.

"How does a bruise get infected?" I huffed.

"It doesn't. Because you're shoulder pad punctured your skin and you didn't take the time to take care of it . . . it got infected." My frown deepened. "What? I'm upset too . . . you promised to take care of yourself, Bella."

"I'm not a kid, Edward." I sighed, curling into his side.

He kissed my head and wrapped his arm around me. "I know you're not. But you said the exact same thing when I made sure you were taking every medication on time. And when I promised you I'd stop treating you like one, you forgot and now you have an infection." He pointed out.

"You're seriously not helping your case." I mumbled.

I only felt him smile against my hair before reaching over and turning the lights out. "I'm not making love to you until you're completely better."

"That could be weeks." I complained through the darkness. "Aren't the guys supposed to be the ones begging for sex?"

He laughed, "Go to sleep, Bella."

_**~TG~**_

_**Edward,**_

"How's it going, Alice?" I asked sitting down next to her on the sofa, staring at the scattered papers and pictures across the coffee table.

She smiled brilliantly. "Very good," she paused, "I was actually just talking flowers with Bella. Have any suggestions?"

I grinned, "Anything Bella wants. I want it to be absolutely perfect for her."

She laughed, "Bella said the same things, but did mention she'd like lilies or roses."

"Both," I smiled. "Alice, you don't really have a budget, you know." I said when she gave me a look.

A slow grin spread across her lips. "Really?"

"But that doesn't mean you can run me dry, either." I said seriously making her giggle.

"Yeah, yeah. You should probably go find Bella – make some final decisions and all that." I agreed and hugged her.

"Thanks for doing this, Ali." I whispered.

"I can't believe you're getting married in less than two months." She squealed in my ear.

"Me too," I chuckled. I stood up started to make my way out when Alice sighed. "What?" I asked.

"I don't know what I'm going to do for the chairs." I only rolled my eyes at her.

"I'll see you later, Alice."

_**~TG~**_

I smiled at the flowers in the window and all I could think was they were perfect for my Bella. "Can I help you?" the sales lady asked walking up to me. She noticed what I was looking at and smiled. "The roses are beautiful, aren't they?"

I nodded, "They are." I agreed easily.

"Looking to get them for someone special?" she asked with a wink.

I chuckled. "Yeah, I think my fiancé would adore them." I answered following her into the store.

"Fiancé?" she asked surprise. "You look very young."

My smile never faltered. "I am. Only nineteen."

She giggled, "Young love then?" she asked wrapping the flowers for me.

"You could say that. I know because I'm young it doesn't sound very convincing but she's defiantly the love of my life."

She only shook her head. "I understand completely." She admitted, flashing her wedding ring. "My husband and I got married almost twenty years ago, when I was nineteen. I love him more than anything."

I smiled widely handing her my credit card. "You're a very wise woman." She just laughed.

"Have a good day. Tell your fiancé congrats, from me."

I nodded. "I will. See you around."

_**~TG~**_

As soon as I shut the door behind me I could hear strange sounds coming from the bathroom, it worried me. "Bella?" I called setting the flowers on the side table. I only heard sniffles in return.

I knocked on the bathroom door in panic and finally just barged in panicking. "Bella? Sweetie, what's wrong?" I asked worried seeing her sitting in tears beside the toilet.

I knew that face – she had been throwing up again. "Bella?" I asked again. She only looked at me with teary eyes and threw her arms around me, crying into my neck. "Ssh, it's okay." I whispered. "You want to tell me what's wrong?"

It took her a minute to finally speak. "I took a nap," she murmured, "And I had a bad dream . . ."

I kissed her head, "It was about that day, wasn't it?" I felt her nod. "And you emptied your stomach?"

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, "I thought they would stop . . . I was doing so good for the last few weeks."

I wiped her tears with my thumbs. "it's okay, sweetheart. It'll get better." She only nodded. "I got you something," I told her after a minute.

She looked up at me with her wide brown eyes. "What did you bring me?" she asked quietly.

I lifted her off the ground and planted her steady on her feet before taking her hand and guiding her out of the bathroom. I let go of her and grabbed the flowers off the table, smiling at her. "I saw them and thought of you." I said softly, handing them over.

She sniffled a smile growing across her face. "They're beautiful, Edward."

"Do you like them?" I asked.

She nodded and leaned over to kiss my cheek. "I love them. Thank you, Edward."

"Anything for my Bella." She put the flowers down gently just to throw her arms around me and kiss me passionately.

"I love you."

I smiled against her, thinking about how the lady at the flower shop had such good luck in love. Looking at Bella, I think I had the same luck. "I love you too."

_**Review?(:**_


End file.
